


Written in the Stars

by KatieK101



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunger Games Vibes, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, if you can stomach the Hunger Games then you can def stomach this, implied rape but no graphics, it's a Dark Forest AU after all, love you/hate you, the Dark Forest Won AU, there will be depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieK101/pseuds/KatieK101
Summary: Many seasons ago, the Dark Forest won the Great Battle. The Clans are broken. StarClan is dead. Now it's up to three bitter apprentices to work together to restore balance before the Clans are lost forever. / In which Flamepaw, Sleetpaw, and Brightpaw must learn that sometimes, you belong to something much bigger than yourself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Allegiances

_"It's a "what-if the DF won" story. I love the idea of that concept, but the only ones I can find are Hunger Games/Warriors crossovers, or something else that just can't keep my fleeting attention. But I have this new story idea and... I love it."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 4, 2015._

* * *

** ThunderClan **

_Leader:_ Birchtail - White and brown tom

_Deputy:_ Sootface - Lean, ashen-black tom

_Medicine Cat:_ Rosewhisker - Tortoiseshell she-cat - infertile.

_Warriors:_ \- Bramblestep - Large brown tabby tom with a nicked ear (Apprentice: Rowanpaw)

Meadowlark - Gray and white she-cat

Owlwhisker - Light brown tom (Apprentice: Adderpaw)

Jumpfoot - Muscular black tom (Appprentice: Flamepaw)

Mothdappple - Creamy tabby she-cat with darker paws (Apprentice: Specklepaw)

Ravenclaw - Lean black tom

Blizzardfur - Mottled white tom (Apprentice: Echopaw)

_Apprentices:_ Adderpaw - Ginger-and-black tom

Rowanpaw - Brown tabby tom

Echopaw - Silver tabby she-cat

Flamepaw - Dark ginger tabby tom

Specklepaw - Small tortoiseshell she-cat

_Queens:_ Willowfur - Creamy she-cat (Expecting Blizzardfur's kits)

Nightmist - Black she-cat with white paws (Expecting Birchtail's kits)

Reedshine - Pretty sleek black she-cat (Mother to Sootface's kits: Berrykit - Creamy she-kit; Quickkit - Light brown tom)

Larkfeather - Ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Owlwhisker's kits: Bouncekit - Dark ginger tom; Grasskit - Tan she-kit; Greenkit - Ginger she-kit with striking green eyes)

_Elders:_ The Dark Forest does not allow elders.

** ShadowClan **

_Leader:_ Lakefog - Gray and brown tom

_Deputy:_ Scorchgaze - Russet-colored tom (Apprentice: Briarpaw)

_Medicine Cat:_ Smallcloud - White she-cat

_Warriors:_ Foxblaze - Dark ginger tabby tom (Apprentice: Sleetpaw)

Weaselfur - Brown tom with black legs

Badgerpelt - Brown tom with a scar going across his back (Apprentice: Marshpaw)

Amberdusk - Creamy tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Pineheart - Black she-cat

Flintstripe - White and brown striped tom (Apprentice: Icepaw)

_Apprentices:_ Sleetpaw - Sleek black tom with ice blue eyes

Marshpaw - Large dark brown tabby tom

Briarpaw – Pretty white-and-brown she-cat

Crowpaw - Dark gray tom

Icepaw - White and gray she-cat

_Queens:_ Blossompool - Spotted black and white she-cat (Mother to Foxblaze's kits: Mousekit - Small brown and gray she-kit; Fernkit - Black she-kit)

Cloudwing - White she-cat (Mother to Flintstripe's kits: Brackenkit - Brown and white tom)

Goldensky - Golden she-cat (Mother to Scorchgaze's kits: Russetkit - Fluffy russet-colored she-kit; Minnowkit - Pale gray she-kit; Dustykit - Brown tom)

Mossheart - Pale gray she-cat (Expecting Badgerpelt's kits)

_Elders:_ The Dark Forest does not allow elders.

** RiverClan **

_Leader:_ Pikefin - Silver tabby tom

_Deputy:_ Shadedsky - Sleek black tom (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

_Medicine Cat:_ Bumblehive - Brown tom with thick black stripes

_Warriors:_ Gorseflight - Dark gray she-cat with white markings

Voleclaw - Brown tom with darker markings (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

Frostheart - White she-cat

Boulderfur - Dark gray tom (Apprentice: Springpaw)

Frogspots - Gray and white tom (Apprentice: Brightpaw)

Nettlepelt - Brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Pebblefall - Blue-gray tom

_Apprentices:_ Duskpaw - Sleek golden she-cat with a white chest

Springpaw - Light brown she-cat

Brightpaw - Creamy-colored tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Hollypaw - Black and gray she-cat

Heatherpaw - Black she-cat

_Queens:_ Softsky - Pale cream she-cat (Expecting Pikefin's kits)

Honeysplash - Golden she-cat (Expecting Frogspots's kits)

Flowerpetal - Sleek dark cream she-cat (Expecting Voleclaw's kits)

Mapleheart - White she-cat with brown markings (Mother to Shadedsky's kits: Nightkit - Black tom; Poppykit - White and brown she-kit)

_Elders:_ The Dark Forest does not allow elders.

** WindClan **

_Leader:_ Swiftpounce - White tom with brown patches

_Deputy:_ Stonefoot - Dark gray tom

_Medicine Cat:_ Yarrowleaf - Tan tabby tom (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

_Warriors:_ Mistytail- Silver tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Vineclaw - Pale brown tom (Apprentice: Beetlepaw)

Hazelspots - Light brown she-cat

Moorerunner - Pale gray tom (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Mumblewhisker - Black tom with one brown paw (Apprentice: Poppypaw)

Aspenheart - Lean ginger she-cat with gray paws

_Apprentices:_ Dewpaw - Pale she-cat (med. cat apprentice)

Beetlepaw - Gray and brown tom with a bobbed tail

Thornpaw - Ginger tom

Cinderpaw - Brown tabby she-cat

Graypaw - Gray tom with dark paws

_Queens:_ Birdsong - Pretty blue-gray she-cat (Mother to Stonefoot's kits: Mistykit - white and gray she-cat; Leafkit - blue-gray tom)

Tawnyclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat (Expecting Swiftpounce's kits)

Fallowheart- Gray she-cat (Expecting Skyfeather's kits)

_Elders:_ The Dark Forest does not allow elders.

** The Dark Forest (Training Camp) **

_Leader:_ Lionslayer - Huge golden-brown tom; covered with scars; missing half of an ear.

_Second-in-Command:_ Blisterwing – Dark brown battle-scarred tom, with a lighter underbelly and paws

_Medicine Cat(s):_ Nettlewhisker - elderly cream-colored tom; formerly of WindClan.

_Warriors:_ Hollowgaze - Brown tom with pale eyes (Group: Splotchpaw)

Silversmoke - Pale gray tabby tom

Clawstick - Sturdy brown tom (Group: Ratpaw, Toadpaw, and Slatepaw)

Shredwhisker - White and black tom

Talonclaw - Large golden tabby tom (Group: Snarepaw, Stainpaw, and Glintpaw)

Swampfoot – Dark brown tom with ginger legs

Wolfmask - Gray tabby tom with darker markings

Onestrike - White tom with brown paws (Group: Sparrowpaw)

Forestpelt - Black tom

_Apprentices:_ Ratpaw - Dark gray tom

Slatepaw - Lean gray she-cat

Toadpaw - White and black tom

Snarepaw - Brown and orange tom

Stainpaw - Dark ginger tom with russet spots

Glintpaw - Brown tabby she-cat

Turtlepaw - Blue-gray she-cat

Sparrowpaw - Long-legged brown tabby tom

_Queens:_ Vixenheart - Calico she-cat (Mother to Blisterwing's kits: Cherrykit - Calico she-kit; Ivykit - Silver and black she-kit)

Cloverspots - Dappled brown she-cat (Mother to Silversmoke's kits: Tallkit - Small brown she-kit; Sandkit - Dark red tom; Cederkit - Gray tom)

Snowdust - Beautiful white she-cat with a pale mask; barren (Foster mother to: Barkkit - Dark brown tabby tom; Whimperkit - Fluffy brown she-kit)

Robinheart - Small, ginger and black she-cat (Mother to Talonclaw's kits: Galekit - Light cream she-cat with brown splashes)

Goldenblaze - Golden she-cat with white paws

_Prisoners:_ Deadgaze – Blind, dusty brown tom

Brokenheart – Scrawny black she-cat

Darkspirit – Brown tabby tom

Cursedsoul – Black and white she-cat

Cats Outside the Clans

The Tribe of Rushing Water


	2. A Painful Reminder

_"First there's Flamepaw. He's the resident troublemaker with a lonely past. His clan hates him because his parents tried to overthrow the DF but failed, and made things ten times worse for the clans. His parents... were slowly killed... The DF only let him live because he was weak and expected to die anyways, and when he didn't and his clan mates grew to despise him, they just let him live."_

_-_ _PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 4, 2015._

* * *

**Flamepaw**

Flamepaw poked his head outside of the Apprentice Den, squinting at the harsh sunlight. His vision adapted within moments and then he stepped out into the open, although no one took much notice of the tom who wore fire like a second pelt.

Cats weaved all around the apprentice, some heading towards the measly fresh-kill pile while others settled around camp and shared tongues. There was a cluster of warriors gathered by the camp entrance, and once Flamepaw identified a specific black pelt, he made his way towards the group.

The ThunderClan deputy was an ashen-gray tom named Sootface. He was a fair tom, for the most part, although his rank warranted very little respect. The Dark Forest made it clear that while the Clans still had the same structure, no cat yielded any meaningful power.

Sootface was in the middle of organizing a border patrol as Flamepaw approached the black-pelted tom; his mentor, a senior warrior named Jumpfoot. When Flamepaw sat down behind Jumpfoot and cleared his throat, he watched the fur along Jumpfoot's spine bristle.

"What do you want?" Jumpfoot mumbled, careful not to disrupt Sootface.

"Are we going on a patrol?" Flamepaw asked.

"You already missed your opportunity to patrol today. I sent Rowanpaw to wake you for a dawn patrol this morning, but he said you slept like a rotting log."

Flamepaw's brow creased with confusion. "But I was awake before anyone else this morning!"

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Jumpfoot demanded.

"Well I'm not calling him a _truther_." Flamepaw shot back, but when the warrior's features twisted with anger, he wondered if perhaps his sarcasm went unappreciated. Flamepaw hurriedly added, "I haven't seen Rowanpaw since last night!"

Jumpfoot lashed his tail for silence. "That's enough," he growled. "I won't waste my time listening to your stories, Flamepaw! You're not patrolling today and that's _final._ "

Anger bubbled hot in Flamepaw's chest, urging him to shout and cause a scene. But when the other warriors turned their heads and fixed him with their hateful glares, the words died on his tongue.

They'd looked at him like that ever since he was born, and yet, fear gripped his heart every single time. Because it was scary to realize that your birth-Clan wished you were dead.

"Fine," he huffed instead, puffing out his chest like a shield. "Whatever, I didn't want to patrol anyway."

Flamepaw spun around and stalked towards the Elder's Den - or, what used to be the Elder's Den, anyway. The Dark Forest worked warriors to death rather than allow them to retire peacefully, so now it was just an empty den that cats avoided looking at. For that exact same reason, Flamepaw found it was also the perfect sulking-spot.

The apprentice laid down inside the den and stared longingly at the world outside of it. Warriors moved with a purpose they didn't feel; queens whispered urgently to one another; kits tumbled about and practiced their mock-growls, but as soon as anyone mentioned the Dark Forest their bravery would flee. It seemed like everybody shared that bravery.

It was miserable to be a part of that world, but it was even more miserable to be a stranger watching from the outside. _At least they have each other to lean on. I don't have anyone._

"Flamepaw." A voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts, and then an ashen-gray face followed the voice. Sootface looked down at him with amber eyes full of frustration. "What you did earlier-"

"Rowanpaw lied," Flamepaw interrupted him. "He even tried to wake me up."

Sootface shook his head. "Does it matter whether or not he lied? Do you think Jumpfoot seriously planned on letting you patrol?" Flamepaw's silence spoke volumes. "Exactly. Now, causing that scene wasn't worth it, was it? You have to quit thinking with your emotions and start thinking with your _head_."

"You mean like everyone else?" Flamepaw demanded. "The rest of the Clan reacts with their emotions too! Everything we do is based on our fear of the Dark Forest!"

Something flashed within Sootface's eyes, and Flamepaw knew he agreed with him. Of course, Sootface couldn't let _him_ know that so he changed the subject and meowed, "the other mentors took their apprentices out for battle training. Why don't you join them?"

"Because Specklepaw nearly faints whenever we make eye-contact. If I landed a blow on her I think she would actually have a heart-attack."

Sootface fixed him with a knowing look. "You know what I mean, Flamepaw."

" _Why don't you join them?"_ was code for " _Why don't you go and watch everyone else train, while staying out of their way?"_ That was the extent of his training, most days.

Still… the idea of battle training always sent a thrill down Flamepaw's spine. Occasionally the mentors would let him join in, or he could bait the other apprentices into squaring off against him. The chance that they would include him was worth it.

"I guess it's better than sulking in here," Flamepaw meowed, standing to his paws and letting a grin appear on his face. "But for the record, I'm not going to apologize when I kick their tails and send them crying back to camp."

Sootface rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Flamepaw pushed Sootface playfully aside, purring when the deputy huffed. He ran towards the camp exit, Sootface calling after him, "Just make sure you're back before curfew!"

**Written in the Stars**

Twigs and undergrowth snapped beneath Flampaw's paws as he ran through the forest. The amount of noise he made would be sure to scare away any nearby prey, and he was sure that the hunting patrol Sootface had sent out would _absolutely love him_ for it. But teaching the ginger tom to be silent was an art that Jumpfoot gave up on moons ago.

By the time Flamepaw skidded into the Training Hollow, every head was pointed in his direction. The mentors, Bramblestep, Owlwhisker and Mothdappple looked primed for a migraine; Owlwhisker was mumbling rapidly underneath his breath, and if StarClan still existed Flamepaw might've thought he was praying.

The apprentices were a mixture of reactions. Adderpaw and Rowanpaw, brothers, were glaring at Flamepaw with unmasked disgust; their sister, Echopaw, was suddenly busy grooming her pelt; and Specklepaw was doing her very best to shrink into the dirt and not draw attention to herself.

"Hi guys," Flamepaw meowed brightly. "I see you started training without me, but that's okay! I can just jump right in."

Specklepaw whimpered.

"Go back to camp, Flame-brain," Adderpaw growled. "There's a reason nobody invited you to train!"

The ginger tom's cheerful smile didn't waver. "I figured someone just forgot to invite me. You know, like how Rowanpaw _forgot_ to wake me up for the dawn patrol this morning?"

Rowanpaw shrugged, like he had no idea what he was being accused of. "It's not my fault you sleep like the dead."

"That's enough," Bramblestep ordered. "Flamepaw, we're in the middle of training so if you're going to watch, _be quiet._ "

"Good luck with that," somebody mumbled, but Flamepaw didn't concern himyself with the speaker. The mentors didn't send him away, and he considered that a small victory. The grin he'd been sporting softened into something more genuine, and he took a seat next to Echopaw.

The silver-tabby she-cat offered him a quiet side-smile, and Flamepaw looked behind his back just to make sure she was actually _smiling_ at _him_. Echopaw was never outspokenly rude to him, but Flamepaw figured that was just because she was so polite and kept any mockery to herself. When he turned back to face her and ask, just for confirmation, that her smile was indeed intended for him, she was already focused on the session ahead.

Flamepaw followed her gaze and tuned into the mentors, who were instructing the next duo. "Alright Rowanpaw," Bramblestep was saying, "I want you to be on the offensive. Remember to make sure your guard never falls."

Rowanpaw nodded, seemingly bored. "Gotcha."

Mothdapple turned to Specklepaw. "As for you, you're on the defensive. Rowanpaw is bigger and stronger than you, so you need to utilize your speed and strike carefully."

Specklepaw pouted. "Why do I have to go against Rowanpaw?" She asked. "Can't I go against Echopaw, since she's a she-cat too?"

Echopaw huffed.

Mothdapple narrowed her eyes and ignored her companions mocking laughter. "She-cats can hold their own against toms just fine," the creamy she-cat said between gritted-teeth. "If you're physically weaker than Rowanpaw, it's because you haven't been training hard enough."

" _But_ -" Specklepaw tried to protest, but a sharp look from Mothdapple silenced her. Instead Specklepaw bowed her head and trugged towards her position, already defeated in her mind.

Mothdapple raised her tail, the signal to begin, and Flamepaw watched on silently. Rowanpaw easily outmatched Specklepaw, although it didn't look like the she-cat was trying very hard. On one paw that annoyed Flamepaw, because he would have given anything to be included in the session; on the other paw, he understood why she wasn't throwing herself into the training session. It was expected that Specklepaw would serve as a permanent queen once she completed her training.

Flamepaw risked a glance at Echopaw. _What about her? Does she want to serve as a warrior, or a queen?_ Echopaw was respectful and pretty and would have no trouble finding a mate, but she'd never talked about it before. Then again, they weren't friends.

The match was ending just as Flamepaw tuned into it. Rowanpaw had Specklepaw pinned down, and he wondered how Rowanpaw managed to pin her so quickly when he was supposed to be offensive…

"Specklepaw, you can't just submit!" Mothdapple exclaimed, clearly losing her patience.

"But he pinned me."

"After you _rolled over_ and _let him_."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Owlwhisker mumbled to Bramblestep. The other tom muttered his agreement. Mothdapple's eye twitched.

"Alright, that's enough training for today," she announced. Adderpaw and Rowanpaw stole glances at their mentors, who nodded confirmation.

Slowly every cat stood to their paws, stretched out the kinks in their muscles and started back to camp. Specklepaw pressed closely to her mentor's side, still carefully avoiding eye contact with anybody. Adderpaw glanced at Owlwhisker and said, "Rowanpaw and I are going hunting first."

Owlwhisker hesitated before nodding. "Alright, but make sure you're back before curfew. If you catch so much as a _whiff_ of the Dark Forest, return to camp immediately." He shared a look with Bramblestep. "They've been acting so strange in the evenings. More uptight than usual."

"We'll be fine," Rowanpaw replied, flicking his tail dismissively. "The patrols won't even arrive until sun-down."

"I think I'm going to go hunting too," Flamepaw said aloud, just for kicks. No one spared him a glance.

The group split up. The mentors, Specklepaw, and Echopaw headed for camp whilst Adderpaw and Rowanpaw delved into the undergrowth, deeper into the territory. Flamepaw went in the opposite direction as his Denmates and mulled over Owlwhisker's warning.

He wasn't wrong. Of course the Dark Forest was always ready to slit throats, but these days Flamepaw caught their warriors exchanging glances and eyeing certain ThunderClan cats. Flamepaw suspected it had something to do with the fact that green-leaf was coming to an end; everybody knew what leaf-fall brought.

However, he wasn't worried about The Culling either. Only the strongest, most skilled apprentices from every Clan were selected, and even if Flamepaw had raw strength on his side, his technique was sloppy and he couldn't hunt to save his life. _I can thank Jumpfoot for that, at least._

For the next few hours Flamepaw busied himself with hunting. By the time he was ready to head back to camp he'd caught a lazy squirrel and a mouse.

Squirrel was his favorite prey, but Flamepaw reminded himself that it would feed more cats than the measly mouse. As twisted as it seemed, Flamepaw still wanted to care for his Clan. As long as nobody saw him drop the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile they would eat it, and the apprentice always received a rush of pride when his hard work was appreciated. So with that in mind, he settled down to eat the mouse.

He was just picking its meat off the bones when the bushes behind him rustled. Flamepaw immediately stiffened, his ginger fur stiff along his spine and a sense of dread gripped his heart. _It can't be the Dark Forest patrols this early! I would have scented them!_

Flamepaw unsheathed his claws and prepared to fight for life, but only Adderpaw and Rowanpaw stepped out of the bushes. Flamepaw heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "You nearly scared me out of my fur!" He snapped. "I thought the patrols came early!"

Adderpaw noticed his fighting stance and smirked. "Did you really think you could fight off an entire Dark Forest patrol by yourself?"

Flamepaw glared at ginger-and-black tom. "I wasn't going to turn tail and run away like a coward."

Adderpaw rolled his eyes. "That's the problem with you, Flame-brain. You never know when to run."

Suddenly, Rowanpaw _lunged_. He caught Flamepaw off guard and the two toms rolled downhill. When they stopped, Rowanpaw managed to pin Flamepaw down; smirking deviously from above, he finished, "Like right now, for example."

Flamepaw spat in his face and kicked out at Rowanpaw's legs; his opponent fell on top of him with an ' _omph'_ and Flamepaw used his strength to flip them over. He towered over Rowanpaw and snarled, "At least I can win a fair fight!"

Rowanpaw didn't like that. He shoved Flamepaw off of him, and then they lunged at each other again. Rowanpaw was obviously the more skilled opponent, but Flamepaw held his own. When Rowanpaw landed a blow on Flamepaw's face, a sharp pain followed it.

"You unsheathed your claws!" Flamepaw growled.

" _Run_ ," Rowanpaw spat, before landing another strike. Flamepaw stumbled back and considered listening to him for a moment; it was clear that Rowanpaw wasn't interested in a friendly spar.

But then the tabby tom added, "just like your _parents_ should have, and maybe _they_ would still be _alive_." Suddenly, running away was no longer an option.

Flamepaw charged at the other tom, knocking him off of his paws. He slammed his paws on either side of Rowanpaw and snarled, "don't you say _a word_ about my parents!"

For the first time, Flamepaw watched fear enter his amber eyes. Within heartbeats a set of teeth latched onto his scruff and pulled him off of Rowanpaw.

Adderpaw had just shoved him onto the ground when he suddenly stiffened. Flamepaw was breathing heavily and his body was sore, but the fighter in him growled, "what, have you had enough yet?"

"Shut-up!" Adderpaw hissed. He looked to Rowanpaw and said, "we have to go."

His littermate frowned. "What, why?"

"I smell _patrols_!"

Rowanpaw scented the air and replied, "I don't smell anything."

Adderpaw shoved him and said, "just trust me, we have to _go_! _Now_!" And with that, the black-and-ginger tom forgot all about their plan and darted across the forest, his tail streaming behind him as he fled towards camp.

Flamepaw planned to follow him, but Rowanpaw blocked his path. "I'm not finished with you," he hissed.

"Are you mouse-brained?!" Flamepaw demanded. "If the Dark Forest is really here, then-" suddenly his ears perked.

There were no voices, no growls or snarls; just the drumming of pawsteps and the _snapping_ of twigs and undergrowth, and Flamepaw couldn't help but think that his neck would be next.

They were out past curfew. It was too late to run.

 _But it's not too late to hide,_ Flamepaw thought, frantically looking around; the undergrowth wasn't dense enough to conceal his ginger tabby fur, and the tree trunks weren't large enough to completely obscure him from vision… _wait, that's it!_

Flamepaw spun around and dug his claws into the tree trunk behind, and started pulling himself up. One step after another, until he was climbing and thanking the generations of warriors before him for the natural gift to scale trees. He didn't rest until he was well in the air, concealed by a cluster of fading leaves. Flamepaw poked his head out and-

His heart stopped.

Rowanpaw stood in the center of the clearing, unmoving. _What are you doing?!_ The apprentice wanted to shout. _He looks like a mouse right before you pounce… he's paralyzed with fear!_

He tried desperately to think of ways to help him, but it was too late. Within moments, the bushes began to rustle and this time, out stepped a patrol of Dark Forest warriors. They surrounded Rowanpaw, and the leader of the patrol said something Flamepaw couldn't quite catch, but the rest of his patrol burst into wicked laughter.

Then they lunged, and it took everything Flamepaw had not to retch. He squeezed his eyes shut but that only heightened his other senses; Rowanpaw's screams echoed throughout the forest, and Flamepaw could hear the ripping of flesh.

 _It's not fair,_ he wanted to yowl. _How were we supposed to guess that they would- that Rowanpaw would-_

But once again, the Dark Forest made it painfully clear: everybody lived in _their_ world, and here, they made the rules.

"Alright, that's enough," one voice suddenly boomed. "He's not going to be breaking anymore rules now, are you, _little warrior_?" Mocking laughter followed his question, and if Flamepaw didn't feel sick to his stomach then he would certainly feel righteous indignation. "Come on, we've got to share the news with his _Clan_."

Unlike when they first appeared, the patrol made as much noise as possible: victory screeches and howls filled the evening air, and the burning desire to make every single one of those warriors pay was almost overwhelming.

Flamepaw carefully climbed down from the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. He immediately averted his gaze from Rowanpaw's mangled form, until he realized that the Dark Forest wouldn't return to bury his body. The ginger tom steeled his nerves and took a peek at his former Denmate, and regretted it instantly. However horrible the mulling had sounded from above, the sounds did nothing to prepare him for the actual sight.

Rowanpaw was unrecognizable. His brown tabby figure was pulsing with open wounds, and his thick pelt was matted and soaked with his own crimson blood. His body jutted out in every direction, a clear indication that several of his bones had been snapped and broken. His face was torn open… his jaw hung limply… blood streamed into eyes that were once bright with fear, but now completely void of any life.

Flamepaw's mouth started watering, and he couldn't contain it any longer; he bent over and began retching, the remains of his earlier mouse poured out of his stomach until he was dry heaving and gasping for air.

Once there was nothing left in his stomach, Flamepaw started to dig a grave. Every so often he would glance over his shoulder at the mangled body and a new wave of emotions would slam into him: shame, regret, despair, and fear for the Dark Forest.

 _I could have done something,_ he thought as he dug. _I should have done something! I could have jumped off the branch and ambushed the patrol, or distracted them long enough for Rowanpaw to run!_ Scenario after scenario played in his mind, every single one in which Rowanpaw lived.

When the hole was finally deep enough to contain a body, Flamepaw grabbed Rowanpaw's scruff and dragged him towards it. Blood seeped into his mouth and he gagged, and within moments he was dry heaving again.

Flamepaw shoved the body into the grave and began piling dirt back on top of it. "I know we weren't friends, but I'm all you've got right now. That sounds lonely, but maybe now you'll understand how I've felt my entire life." Flamepaw heaved a bitter sigh. "At least you have others that would have buried you, if given the chance. Jumpfoot, Adderpaw, Echopaw. They all would have been here for you. Me?" Flamepaw laughed dryly. "They would have left my body for the crows, and something tells me you would've too."

Shame followed my bitterness. _He's already suffered enough._ "I don't know where cats go when they die now. StarClan doesn't exist, so maybe you just don't exist either. But if you do go somewhere, I hope Morningsong is waiting for you." Morningsong, the mother of Rowanpaw, Adderpaw and Echopaw died of starvation soon after kitting.

Flamepaw stepped back and eyed his work. It wasn't easy to make a grave look attractive, but he didn't think it mattered, anyway. "I hope you find somewhere," Flamepaw murmered. He spared the grave one final glance, and then raced back to camp.


	3. Sleetpaw and Brightpaw

_"Sleetpaw is extremely talented. Everything comes naturally to him. He doesn't really have to train, he's incredibly handsome, brilliantly smart, everyone loves him, and he's a bigger prick then Crowfeather. He's reserved, thinks everyone around him is an idiot, wants nothing to do with anyone, and although he doesn't like the DF by any means, he respects their strength."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 4, 2015._

* * *

**Sleetpaw**

"Hey Sleetpaw, did you catch that _giant_ toad on the fresh-kill pile?"

"Yes."

"Hey Sleetpaw, you look especially handsome this morning! Did you do something different with your fur?"

"No."

"Hey Sleetpaw, can you help me with this battle move?"

"No."

"Hey Sleetpaw, do you want to go hunting with me later?"

"No. Ask me again and I'll suffocate you in your sleep."

The general assumption around ShadowClan was that Sleetpaw wasn't a morning-cat.

The truth was that he despised every single one of his Clanmates. He also despised any phrase or question or compliment that began with "Hey Sleetpaw", so his attitude towards them wasn't bound to change soon.

"Hey Sleetpaw, will you-" Before Crowpaw could finish that question, Sleetpaw spun around and fixed him with a death glare. The dark gray tom froze where he stood, amber eyes wide with fear. This was one of those glares that he reserved for especially annoying mornings.

"Finish that sentence," Sleetpaw started, dangerously calm, "and I will slit your throat."

Crowpaw's eyes managed to widen impossibly as he stumbled backwards. "U-uh, right, I forgot you aren't a morning-cat. Maybe later, then!" Sleetpaw scowled after the dark gray tom and entertained the idea of chasing after him, protesting that not being a "morning-cat" had nothing to do with it, but ultimately decided to let him go.

If Sleetpaw added 'murderer' to his list of titles then his Clanmates would go around killing each other. Not that he valued their lives, but he prefered to not trek through bloodsoaked marsh. Besides, there was already more than enough murder in the Clans thanks to the Dark Forest.

_No, I won't kill anyone today._

_But… one day._

_When my training is complete, and I'm strong enough._

And then. Then he would set off on his own, in pursuit of the bane of his existence.

_My brother._

**Written in the Stars**

"Stronger, Marshpaw! You're on the defense, so take him down!"

 _He doesn't need to be stronger, he needs to be quicker; he doesn't have time to reach any of my vulnerable spots_ , Sleetpaw thought, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Marshpaw growled and aimed a blow at the neck, but Sleetpaw was already dodging and rolling forward to kick him in the chin.

"You're doing excellently, Sleetpaw!" His mentor, Foxblaze, called. The black tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He landed a few smart-placed strikes on his opponent, darting from side-to-side as Marshpaw attempted to block his onslaught. Marshpaw snarled, but Sleetpaw remained silent as they dueled. There was no need for him to show off.

"Marshpaw, quit giving him so many openings!"

"Finish him off now, Sleetpaw!"

The black tom growled and went for the final blow. He made to dart left and then, at the last moment, swerved and went right. Marshpaw wasn't prepared for the maneuver and so when Sleetpaw landed a hard blow on his neck, his opponent collapsed.

"We have a victor!" Foxblaze crowed.

Badgerpelt looked disgusted with his apprentice. "Seriously, Marshpaw? You fell for that trick again?"

Marshpaw scowled, "he always saves it for the end! I forget to expect it!"

Badgerpelt shook his head. "Pathetic," he rumbled. "If a Dark Forest warrior saw you, they-"

"They would be impressed," Marshpaw snapped. "I'm one of the best apprentices in the Clans!" His amber gaze slipped towards me. "I just have the misfortune of sharing a Clan with _the most impressive apprentice ever._ " Venom dripped from his tone.

Sleetpaw simply grunted in response.

"We should get back to camp," the other mentor, Driftstorm, spoke up. "The Dark Forest will patrol soon."

Foxblaze and Badgerpelt exchanged glances, anxiety and irritation clashing in their gazes. They weren't fond of the Dark Forest, but they knew better than to be missing when their daily patrols stopped by to ensure that the Clans were behaving themselves.

"Alright," Badgerpelt grunted, standing to his paws. "Let's go then. I don't want to be absent by the time those crowfood-eaters arrive."

"For sure," Foxblaze snorted. "Remember the last time someone was out when they patrolled?"

"How could anyone forget?" Driftstorm murmured, eyes dark. "Amberdusk couldn't eat anything for nearly a half-moon, her mouth was so mangled."

Sleetpaw wasn't paying much attention to the mentors, so when Icepaw fell into step beside him, he stiffened. He considered snapping at her, ask her if she was lost, but quickly dismissed both of those options. Icepaw was strange and didn't comprehend sarcasm, so it was best to not waste his breath.

Finally Icepaw meowed, "Last night, Marshpaw was talking about the Culling. He said that the Dark Forest will want him, and you."

Sleetpaw shrugged. "For once in his life, he might not be wrong."

"Then why do you try so hard during training?" Icepaw pressed. "If you do just enough to pass, the Dark Forest might choose someone else."

"I don't expect you to understand this, Icepaw, but whether I live in ShadowClan or the Dark Forest makes little difference to me. I won't be apart of either for much longer, anyway."

"But what if you end up like Runningpaw?"

Sleetpaw turned and fixed the white she-cat with an icy glare, effectively silencing whatever thoughts had been going through her head. Punctuating each word with a cold point, he growled, "Never mention that name to me again."

Icepaw swallowed and nodded, and didn't utter another word for the remainder of the trek.

**Written in the Stars**

By the time the patrol returned to camp, the sun was setting behind the mountaintops. Sleetpaw paused outside the entrance for a moment to take in the scene; the mountains had always disturbed him. He didn't like how tall they towered, even from far away. Queens told stories of Clans that lived in the mountains, but they were wiped out by now. The Dark Forest never would have allowed them to thrive in peace.

"Sleetpaw!" a shrill voice called. The black tom didn't bother masking his scowl when Briarpaw appeared in the entrance. "Hurry up, the patrol will be here any moment!"

"I'm a tail-length away from the entrance," Sleetpaw said. "I think I'll make it."

She narrowed her amber eyes and pursed her lips into a pout. Briarpaw was considered very pretty by many. Sleetpaw was too irritated by her presence to notice her appearance. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she asked as he brushed past her. "I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't require assistance; from you, nor anyone else," he retorted coldly.

Briarpaw huffed. "It's a good thing you're handsome, otherwise I wouldn't put up with that attitude of yours."

 _Well, thank goodness I'm handsome,_ he thought, sarcastic. _I don't know what I would do without you._

His Clanmates whispered amongst themselves as he padded towards the fresh-kill pile. There wasn't much selection, so he chose a blue-tailed lizard and laid down to enjoy the meal.

At some point the chatter began to dwindle, and then there was total silence. Sleetpaw discarded the lizard and watched the entrance with narrowed blue eyes. _They're here._

A heartbeat later and the Dark Forest patrol strolled into camp. There were four of them, all battle-scarred and muscular. He scanned them, but was left unsatisfied; His brother wasn't among them. He never was.

However, Sleetpaw did recognize one of the toms as former ShadowClan: a dark brown tabby tom named Forestpelt. He, along with Runningpaw, had been selected to join the Dark Forest and train as one of their warriors last new-leaf. No one saw him for many moons, until he completed his training and earned his warrior named, but now he occasionally patrolled ShadowClan.

Sleetpaw was always tempted to demand that Forestpelt give him his brother's whereabouts, but that would be suicidal. Even the youngest kit knew that you didn't speak to a Dark Forest warrior unless they spoke to you first, and sometimes not even then, if you were intelligent.

The leader of the patrol, a brown and black tabby with a nicked ear, stepped forward. "Lakefog," he growled, staring at our Clan leader, "what do you have to report?"

Lakefog looked as if he might be caging his own growl, but said, "Nothing unusual, Shredwhisker. Green-leaf has officially come to an end, so prey is preparing for leaf-bare. We have enough for the time being, but once leaf-fall nears an end, we-"

"Any hints of rebellion?" Shredwhisker demanded.

Lakefog's jaw clenched, but his voice was dull when he answered, "None."

"Good," Shredwhisker meowed. His gaze swept over the Clan. "It seems as though ShadowClan are finally learning: you can't win against us. The more you try to fight, the bloodier your marshes will be. It's a shame that you've taken so long to learn this lesson; a shame that it took The Massacre to knock some sense into your skulls."

Sleetpaw stiffened, as most did whenever The Massacre was mentioned. That night, many lives from each Clan were stolen. His mother was slaughtered, and his father may as well have been.

"Forestpelt, Boulderdust," Shredwhisker boomed, "go and pick yourselves out a piece of prey from their pile." He turned and smirked at Lakefog. "We didn't have time to eat before we departed from camp, so it's only fair that your Clan feed us."

Lakefog gritted his teeth. "Please," he said, "help yourselves."

Forestpelt and Boulderdust exchanged wicked smirks before prowling towards the fresh-kill. Cats scrambled to move out of their way, while others made a point to stare defiantly at the duo, but no one made a move to stop them.

They were barely a tail-length away from Sleetpaw. Boulderdust didn't pay much attention (he was occupied with intimidating the stripes off Flintstripe), but Forestpelt paused long enough to give the black apprentice a once-over. He narrowed his green eyes, then brought them up to meet Sleetpaw's own ice-blue eyes. The young tom met his gaze defiantly but didn't utter a word.

Finally, Forestpelt murmured, "You look just like him."

Sleetpaw's ears perked forward. "My brother?" he asked, disregarding the possible punishments he could endure for speaking the two words. No one had seen whisker of Runningpaw ever since he left with the Dark Forest. He must have his warrior name by now, but Sleetpaw didn't know even that much.

Forestpelt didn't respond; he simply stared. Sleetpaw was tempted to rake his claws down the warrior's face, to demand that he give answers, but then Shredwhisker called, "Forestpelt, you've had your fun, now get your tail back here!"

The black tom growled, but hastily snatched a toad before returning to Shredwhisker's side. The fourth patrol member murmured something in his ear, and Forestpelt nodded. His narrowed green eyes never strayed from Sleetpaw, and the ShadowClan apprentice felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

_Why did he bring up Runningpaw?_

Shredwhisker scanned the Clan one final time before nodding and flicking his tail over his back; the signal to leave. His patrol members filed out one-by-one, until only he remained. "I have to say," he began, "I'm disappointed that you all behaved yourselves. ThunderClan had an apprentice killed today. I thought we might join the fun," he finished, shooting Sleetpaw a pointed look that made his fur bristle.

_What does that mean? Did they plan for Forestpelt to mention Runningpaw, to provoke me?_

But Shredwhisker didn't reveal anything else. He turned around and walked out of camp, tail raised high behind him. The Clan heaved a collective sigh when his tail disappeared through the exit, and even Sleetpaw released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wow," Crowpaw breathed, padding over to Sleetpaw's side. "Forestpelt looked you straight in the eye, and you didn't look away!" He sat down and leaned forward slightly, awed. "He said something to you, didn't he? What'd he say?"

 _"You look just like him."_ The words echoed in his head. _Was Forestpelt talking about Runningpaw at all? What if he meant someone else?_

Sleetpaw didn't remember his mother very well, but he shared his father's black pelt. Maybe Forestpelt meant Stormwind; after all, Forestpelt was Runningpaw's age and would have been an apprentice when his parents were still alive.

Sleetpaw closed his eyes and inhaled a breath. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel Runningpaw's presence at his side, comforting him as their mother was dragged out of the Nursery.

_"It's going to be alright, Sleetkit… I'll protect you… I'll make sure no one ever hurts you. I promise, one day we're going to make them pay for this; for everything…"_

"Sleetpaw?" Crowpaw prompted. His amber eyes were bright with awe. "What did Forestpelt say?"

His paws were trembling. Not so much that Crowpaw would notice, but-

"Sleetpaw-?"

"Nothing," he said, his voice completely void. "He didn't say anything."

* * *

_Brightpaw of RiverClan. She's beautiful and because of that, desired. In a world where she-cat are usually VERY weak and considered good for only mating, she's determined to prove everyone wrong. Her parents try constantly to talk her out of becoming a warrior, instead settling as a queen, but she refuses._

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 4, 2015._

* * *

**Brightpaw**

The rivers were still warm in the green-leaf afternoon, and Brightpaw enjoyed it for as long as she could. Leaf-fall was upon the lake, which meant they only had a pawful of warm afternoons left. _That's what you're worried about,_ the small voice in her head spoke up. _You're thinking about sunny afternoons and warm waters when you should be worried about what else leaf-fall brings._

 _Of course,_ Brightpaw thought, shifting on the rock that she was basking on. _The Culling._

The Culling took place at the beginning of every leaf-fall and every new-leaf. On the first day of that new moon, the most elite Dark Forest warriors were sent to every Clan to select two apprentices to bring back to their camp, and to train as enforcers: Dark Forest warriors.

It was a brutally dangerous process, and several apprentices were always killed along the way. Sometimes apprentices were made into warriors and never sent to patrol their birth Clan, to discourage old bonds. Sometimes apprentices were made into warriors and only patrolled their birth Clan, in order to send a message: _look what we can do to your Clanmates._

_We can train them to be bloodthirsty, battle-hungry monsters. We can turn them against you._

_And there's nothing you can do about it._

Brightpaw blew out a breath and laid her head on her paws, tail flicking across the water. She hated this. She hated the lifestyle that she was born into. She hated watching her Clanmates be broken down. She hated not being able to help them, to help _anyone._

And not just because the Dark Forest controlled their every decision. In RiverClan, cats had decided that it was best to be safe than to be sorry, and so whatever ensured their safety, they did it. No matter the humiliation, no matter if it went against their morels.

The once proud and noble RiverClan were nothing more than a group of sniveling suck-ups.

To make matters worse, RiverClan cats conformed to what the Dark Forest wanted them to be. They wanted the Clans to produce warriors for them, so that's what RiverClan did. Warriors would pair up and become mates even if they didn't love one another simply to have kits and feel safe. She-cats hardly ever served as warriors anymore; they completed their training, earned their name, then started a family. And that was that.

The Dark Forest favored RiverClan. And for the most part, Brightpaw's Clanmates were exactly what they wanted to be: _safe._

But feeling safe wasn't enough for Brightpaw; _not if it means throwing away my life for a destiny I didn't choose myself._

**Written in the Stars**

"Well, look who decided to catch up on some much needed beauty sleep," a golden tabby she-cat taunted, as Brightpaw swam to the shore. She shook out her pelt and then fixed the other she-cat with a heated glare.

"You're telling me you already caught five fish?"

"Surprised?" Duskpaw asked, smirking as she gestured to a pile of fish only a tail-length away. "Five fish and the sun has only begun to set. I bet you haven't even caught five yet, and that's why you were sunbathing; you've already accepted defeat."

Brightpaw rolled her eyes. "You know, you wouldn't waste so much breath if you allowed others to talk. For your information, I caught my fish ages ago and already took them back to camp."

She couldn't help the triumphant smirk that played across her lips, especially when Duskpaw narrowed her blue eyes and growled, "You're lying."

"Oh yeah?" Brightpaw challenged. "Three minnows, a carp, and a trout."

"Minnows don't count!"

"They're fish, aren't they?"

"They're so small!"

"You still eat them, don't you?"

"Ugh," Duskpaw snarled in irritation, "I can't stand you!"

"Likewise," Brightpaw spat.

"Oh my goodness, we can hear you two clear across the territory!"

The apprentices turned around and smiled sheepishly at the other two she-cats. Hollypaw and Springpaw looked less than impressed.

"She started it," Duskpaw snorted.

"I don't believe you," Hollypaw retorted. "Duskpaw, you start arguments with everyone!"

"Only when others are wrong!" Duskpaw protested.

As Duskpaw and Hollypaw went back and forth, Springpaw slipped away and nudged her littermate's shoulder. "Already done fishing?"

"Awhile ago," Brightpaw confirmed.

Springpaw huffed. "I'll never understand how you finish everything so quickly. Changing bedding, patrolling, fishing..."

"It's easy when you focus and don't mess around," Brightpaw replied, shooting her sister a pointed look as they started back to camp.

Springpaw groaned. "I know, I know. But training is _so boring_!"

"It's _essential_."

"Not if you don't plan on serving as a warrior," Springpaw pointed out.

Brightpaw glanced at her. "You're not?"

The light brown she-cat shrugged. "Maybe for a moon or two, but it's much safer to be a permanent queen. I was talking to Pebblefall about it, and he said we could pair up."

Brightpaw fought to mask her scowl. " _Pebblefall_? Just the other day you were going on about how annoying he is!"

Springpaw flicked an ear and replied, "Well, I was wrong. Pebblefall is a fine tom."

Brightpaw snorted.

Springpaw laid her tail across her sister's back and murmured, "Look, I know how you feel about she-cats choosing to be permanent queens. And I understand, but some cats just aren't meant to be warriors."

"And why aren't _you_ meant to be a warrior?" She asked hotly. "Because you want to feel safe? Being a warrior has always been a dangerous duty, but she-cats used to serve without problem!"

Her blue-eyed littermate shook her head. "Come on Brightpaw, how would you know how dangerous being a warrior used to be? The Dark Forest has ruled over the Clans for seasons."

"But-"

"Anyway, you can't deny that things have changed since they took over. I know it must have been dangerous back then, but it's even more so now." She lowered her gaze to her paws. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel safe…"

 _Except you're being a coward._ "I guess not."

"And hey," she continued, perking up, "maybe when you're a warrior, you'll get to mentor one of my kits. That would be cool, right?"

Springpaw was trying so hard to lift spirits that Brightpaw forced a smile, for her littermate's sake. "Yeah. Hopefully they're not as soft as you though, otherwise I'll have to run their paws off."

"You wouldn't dare," she shot back. She was grinning happily, and gestured behind them. "At least you won't be the only one from our group to go on to be a warrior; you'll have Duskpaw too!"

Brightpaw glanced backwards. Duskpaw and Hollypaw were bickering about something or another, and Duskpaw's golden fur bristled along her spine. Brightpaw heaved a heavy sigh. "Please, don't remind me."

Springpaw purred. "Come on, everyone knows that you two are secretly best friends."

" _We most certainly are not._ " But Springpaw was right; they weren't fooling anyone. While the pair argued about everything and insisted on making even the simplest task into a competition, there was an unspoken friendship between them. They just… had an odd way of showing it.

"Whatever!" Duskpaw snapped, catching her attention. "You're just jealous because I'm the most attractive apprentice in RiverClan."

She was talking to Hollypaw, but Brightpaw wasn't about to let her get away with such a declaration. She spun around and growled, "You are _not_ prettier than me."

Duskpaw snorted. "Oh please, you're the ugliest she-cat to have ever disgraced the Clans!"

"Well, at least my pelt doesn't look like dried mud!"

"Excuse you, my pelt is _golden_!"

Springpaw and Hollypaw exchanged glances, before rolling their eyes and continuing on their way back to camp.

**Written in the Stars**

The apprentices entered camp a while later, still arguing about who was the prettiest. Usually Brightpaw tried to keep her vanity to a minimum, but things had taken a turn for the ugly when Duskpaw brought up their longtime crush, Sleetpaw of ShadowClan.

"I'm just saying, I overheard that he prefers blue eyes over green."

"You did _not_ overhear that!" Brightpaw snapped.

"Well, it's not like _you_ know which he prefers. You've never even spoken to him!" Duskpaw retorted.

The cream she-cat huffed. "When do I ever have the chance? Besides, you've only ever spoken to him to apologize for stomping on his tail!"

"That's still more than _you've_ ever said to him!"

Springpaw and Hollypaw pulled the she-cats apart before the argument could escalate any further, and they split apart after that. Duskpaw went off to find her mentor, and Brightpaw headed towards the Nursery. She lept gracefully over the creek that divided the Nursery from the rest of the camp and nosed her way through the curtain of moss. "Flowerpetal?" She called into the den.

"Just a moment!"

A few heartbeats later and a sleek, dark cream she-cat stepped out of the Nursery. Her stomach poked out of her sides ever so slightly, the only hint of her pregnancy. She still had a few more moons until she was due to kit.

"Brightpaw," Flowerpetal greeted, a fond smile playing across her lips. The apprentice purred happily when Flowerpetal nuzzled the top of her head. "How was training today?"

"Fine," Brightpaw replied. She couldn't help but puff out her chest as she added, "I finished my task first. Again."

Flowerpetal purred. "What a surprise. At this rate, Pikefin will have to make you a warrior early." Although praise left her lips, it was easy to detect the anxiety in her gaze. Brightpaw stifled her frown the best she could and shoved her hurt to the side; the apprentice knew exactly how her mother felt about pursuing the life of a warrior.

Brightpaw changed the subject. "How is Softsky doing today?"

Softsky was the newest addition to the Nursery, and the soon-to-be mother of Pikefin's kits. Although it always bothered Brightpaw when RiverClan lost a warrior to the life of a queen, she couldn't muster the same irritation towards Softsky. She and Pikefin had been padding after each other for as long as anyone could remember, and had finally become mates a few moons ago.

But Flowerpetal's lips twisted into a frown. "Not good, I'm afraid. She was complaining about her stomach hurting all morning, and she still doesn't have the strength to leave her nest. It's not a good sign that she's already having difficulty so early in her pregnancy."

Brightpaw blinked sympathetically. "Poor Softsky, she's the sweetest cat in RiverClan. And I bet Pikefin is beside himself with worry."

Her mother blew out a sigh. "That tom. With the way he's acting, you'd think Softsky had contracted blackcough."

"He loves her," Brightpaw meowed.

Flowerpetal smiled, features soft. "That he does. They're some of the lucky ones."

It was true. It wasn't often that RiverClan cats became mates because they loved each other; more often than not, it was to protect themselves. Dark Forest warriors wouldn't harm queens unless it was to punish someone, because they were the ones who produced apprentices for The Culling. Toms who sired litters were less valuable, but more so than those who didn't. If a Dark Forest warrior decided to take their anger out on a random cat to prove a point, they usually picked a cat who wasn't raising kits.

In RiverClan, love simply didn't factor into choosing a mate. Even Voleclaw and Flowerpetal didn't love each other. They cared about each other and they loved their daughters, but they weren't in love with each other.

Sometimes the realization hurt to think about: that she was conceived so that two cats could feel safe, and not because they genuinely wanted to raise a family together. Brightpaw tried not to dwell on it.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, the creamy she-cat asked, "Isn't there anything Bumblehive can give Softsky?"

But Flowerpetal shook her head. "No, nothing that won't harm the kits. There are herbs that could help her, but they don't grow in our territory."

"There isn't _anything_ we can do to help her?"

The dark cream she-cat purred quietly and nuzzled her daughter. "Oh Brightpaw, always so desperate to help others. Don't worry about Softsky; she's small, but she's tough. And queens have been birthing kits longer than the Clans have been established. She'll be fine."

"You're right," Brightpaw meowed, mustering a smile that hid her uncertainty.

**Written in the Stars**

Brightpaw dreaded the evening, when the sun set behind the mountains and the Dark Forest patrols stopped by.

 _Just one day,_ she thought wistfully. _Just one day, I wish they wouldn't come by. The Clan is always on edge after they leave, and when they're here the tension is sickening._

Wishful thinking on the apprentice's behalf; after the last rebellion, the Dark Forest would never allow the Clans any slack again.

When the patrol strutted into camp, everyone stiffened. Tension filled the air, so thick that it was nearly suffocating. Brightpaw's eyes immediately scanned the patrol, looking for anyone who was once RiverClan. She breathed a small sigh of relief when none of the warriors looked familiar; it was especially painful to see a former Clanmate, and realize that the Dark Forest had managed to sink their claws into them and transform them into another one of their monsters. There was no greater dishonor.

"Hollowgaze!" Pikefin greeted the leader of the patrol, his voice enthusiastic; like he was being reunited with a long-lost friend.

"Pikefin," the brown tom returned, his voice just as dull as his gaze. Behind him, the other members of his patrol shifted and exchanged smirks.

Brightpaw noticed a younger cat lingering in the back of the patrol. He was a dark gray tom, with a hard face and that trademark Dark Forest gleam in his eyes. Her heart sunk to the pits of her stomach when she realized he must have been an apprentice. _How long until one of my denmates take his place?_

"-offer you some prey?" Pikefin was saying, gesturing to the measly fresh-kill pile.

One of the patrol members snorted in disgust. "We don't want your stinky fish," he growled.

"Get on with your report," Hollowgaze said.

Pikefin dipped his head. "Of course. Prey is still swimming strongly, but they'll retreat in a couple of moons. One of our queens, Squeaksong, is due to kit any day now. And," he paused, "there have been no hints of rebellion."

"Good," Hollowgaze murmured. His dull gaze swept over the camp, and Brightpaw shivered when it ghosted over her. "Is that all you have to report?"

No one expected Pikefin to hesitate before meowing, "actually, there is something else. One of our queens, my mate, is sick. We can't give her the herbs she needs because they do not grow in our territory." He inhaled a breath, then asked, "I was wondering if you could spare us the necessary herbs?"

Brightpaw's breath hitched in her throat. She felt Springpaw stiffen beside her.

In the other Clans it was dangerous to even make eye-contact with a Dark Forest warrior. Speaking to them meant you had a death wish, but RiverClan could get away with that much. But… _asking them for something?_ It was suicidal.

One of the patrol members, a white tom with brown paws and ferocity burning in his green eyes, stepped forward. "You dare make demands of us?" he snarled.

"Not demands!" Pikefin was quick to protest. "Just-"

Hollowgaze raised his tail for silence. "You said she's your mate?"

Pikefin nodded feverishly. "Y-yes, and otherwise she's completely healthy, but-"

"Bring her out to us."

"S-she can't w-walk," Pikefin whimpered, trembling. "She's very weak-"

"Onestrike," Hollowgaze meowed, his voice still void of any emotion, "fetch her for us."

Onestrike was the brown-pawed tom. He smirked and when Brightpaw caught sight of his sharp fangs, she felt sick. He didn't verbally respond, instead he marched straight into the Nursery. Brightpaw clenched her eyes shut when she heard queens gasp and kits squeak fearfully.

Onestrike emerged a few moments later, dragging Softsky behind him. _I'm going to throw up,_ Brightpaw thought queasily, unable to look away from the sight. Softsky's blue eyes were wide with terror; she was shaking from head to tail.

"Oh no," Springpaw whimpered, "they're going to kill her!"

"But she's pregnant," Brightpaw hissed back. "Surely she's more valuable alive?"

Springpaw squeezed her eyes shut. "To the Dark Forest, proving a point is more important than anything else."

 _She's right._ She was so right. Softsky was going to die.

Onestrike looked at Pikefin. "You said that she's healthy, otherwise?"

Pikefin simply nodded.

Onestrike looked down at Softsky, that wicked smirk of his making a reappearance. "Cute little thing," he remarked. "I see why you like her."

Softsky narrowed her eyes and growled, clearly attempting a show of bravery. Her display was short-lived when Onestrike placed a paw on her throat, cutting her air off. Brightpaw's breath hitched when Onestrike snarled, "Watch it, Clan-scum! One slash here and you'll bleed out into your rivers."

Hollowgaze turned to look at Pikefin. "We'll help her."

_What?_

"What?" The Dark Forest apprentice echoed, clearly thrown off guard. They didn't typically spare Clan lives.

"You will?" Pikefin breathed, disbelief and hope clashing in his eyes. "Thank you so much! You won't regret this, I promise! When can we meet you to collect the herbs?"

"We're not giving you the herbs."

The RiverClan leader blinked, confused. "I don't understand. You said-"

"We're taking her back to camp with us. She's going to serve as one of our queens."

Pikefin's expression broke, and that was the moment that Brightpaw realized some punishments were worse than death.

Hollowgaze continued, that same dull gleam in his eyes. "We've recently had a queen die while kiting. Softsky will replace her."

"B-but this is my mate we're talking about," Pikefin stammered. "She's expecting my kits! You can't just take her!"

One of the patrol members snarled, "Is that a challenge?"

"You've got a lot of nerve, Pikefin," Onestrike growled. "Asking us for our help, and then protesting when we give it to you. You're lucky I haven't already slit her throat."

"Pikefin," Softsky whimpered fearfully. Her eyes were wide with desperation.

Hollowgaze shrugged. "If you don't want us to take her, Pikefin, just say the word."

It was a trap and Pikefin knew it. His eyes flickered from his mate, to Onestrike, and then to Hollowgaze. "I-"

"We'll understand if you want to keep her," Hollowgaze continued, in that same monotone drone. "She is carrying your kits, after all. And I'm sure you love her very much." With every word he took a step closer to Pikefin, until he was only inches away from his face.

"So," he started, "what's it going to be?"

Pikefin held his gaze for a few shaky seconds, and then he lowered it submissively. "Take her," he croaked.

" _Pikefin, no_!" Softsky screeched, writhing underneath Onestrike's grip. "Don't let them take me!"

"Don't worry, Clan-scum," Onestrike smirked. "We'll take good care of you."

Softsky cried and begged but it was no use. Hollowgaze and another patrol member loaded Softsky onto Onestrike's back easily. Tears slipped down Brightpaw's face as the brown-pawed warrior departed from camp, Softsky's unrelenting cries echoing behind them.

_What kind of world do we live in?_

Hollowgaze looked at Pikefin. "You made the wise choice. We would have killed her otherwise."

Pikefin swallowed, unshed tears welling in his eyes. "Just… promise me you won't hurt her?"

Hollowgaze stared at him for a few heartbeats, eyes empty and face blank. He didn't utter a breath when he started towards the camp exit, but he kinked his tail over his back and that spoke volumes. Without hesitation the third patrol member and the apprentice leapt into action, corning Pikefin and taking turns lashing out at him. Crimson blood soaked his pelt within seconds. Springpaw gasped in horror and beside her, Heatherpaw bent over and began retching.

Brightpaw closed her eyes and focused on breathing. _First they steal Softsky and now they're toying with Pikefin. This is too much._ And yet, it was just another day in the life of RiverClans.

Almost as soon as they descended upon him, the Dark Forest cats drew back. The warrior spit in Pikefin's face while the apprentice kicked a pawful of sand into his eyes. They hissed and hurled insults that made Brightpaw's stomach clench, but Pikefin didn't respond at all. Instead he remained seated, fur matted with his own blood and his head hung in sorrow.

The warrior glared at Pikefin with unmasked disgust. "You're a disgrace," he snarled.

"Clawstick," the apprentice mumbled, "we gotta catch up with the others."

"Fine," Clawstick said coldly. "We're done here anyways." His brown eyes swept over the Clan. "RiverClan used to be the Clan of pride and grace. Now you eagerly lick the paws of those who stole everything from you." He scoffed, "disgusting."

 _It's all your fault!_ Brightpaw wanted to screech.

The duo turned around and sauntered out of camp, not even bothering to peer suspiciously behind them. They didn't fear RiverClan.

There was dead silence after they left. No one dared breathe a word. All eyes were on the Clan leader.

For a pawful of heartbeats that felt like an eternity, Pikefin didn't move. He didn't flick his tail or lift his head or lick his wounds. He remained frozen.

And then he broke.

He crumbled to the ground and began sobbing, and then he released the most heartbreaking wail Brightpaw had ever heard before. It bled of longing and sorrow and was jagged with grief. It made her fur stand on end and sent shivers down her spine.

She clenched her eyes shut and barely contained her own sob. _I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!_

"This is why we do it."

Tears fell from Brightpaw's eyes as she glanced at Springpaw. "What?"

"This is why we become mates with cats we don't love," Springpaw murmured softly, gaze fixed on Pikefin. "Because the Dark Forest already rules over us so obsessively that if you give them any sort of means to torture you, they'll take it." She shook her head. "They already make us miserable without stealing our most loved ones. Why would we give them that weapon as well?"

Brightpaw wanted to protest. _Because sometimes they don't, and something real is worth the risk_! But staring at Pikefin and his grieving form, as if the Dark Forest had killed Softsky right there in front of him, she couldn't bring herself to utter the words.

One thing was for sure: the Dark Forest had undoubtedly made their point.

Even in RiverClan,

Even as a queen,

No one was safe.


	4. Sunfrost the... Wait, What?

_"They're also going to have guides to help them mature, and I hope that that also shows readers how much they need to develop... I'm trying to give them someone who will come down harshly on their biggest flaws."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 6, 2015_

* * *

**Flamepaw**

Death was commonplace in the Clans now, but that didn't mean they handled it gracefully.

Adderpaw spat at anyone who glanced at him.

Echopaw disappeared into the Apprentice Den whenever curfew rolled around.

Jumpfoot performed his duties without missing a beat, but he hadn't breathed a word since the Dark Forest strolled into camp and reminded everyone of what happened when they disobeyed the rules.

Flampaw gave Jumpfoot and Adderpaw some space, but every time he noticed Echopaw sulking in a corner he almost approached her. _She smiled at me a few days ago, the least I can do is cheer her up._ But every time their eyes met she quickly looked away, and Flamepaw didn't have the heart to soil her in her Clanmates eyes.

So he spent most of his time outside of camp, practicing his hunting skills and battle moves. He made a point to pass Rowanpaw's burial spot everyday and utter "good morning". It was ridiculous but it helped soothe his guilt; if Rowanpaw's spirit was hanging around somewhere, maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely.

At that moment Flamepaw was slinking through the territory, following the mouth-watering scent of squirrel. There was a certain squirrel that had eluded him all morning long, and he was determined to catch it. Flamepaw thought he had it cornered when it darted up a tall oak tree and its' bushy tail disappeared into a cluster of leaves, and he couldn't help but smirk victoriously. "You're all mine," Flamepaw muttered.

When he finally reached the branch, he paused. The squirrel was just… _sitting there_ , like it was _waiting_ for him.

It chattered noisily, and Flamepaw got the distinct feeling it was _mocking him_.

The apprentice scowled and announced, "I get enough of that from my own Clan, I'm not about to take it from prey too!"

He started padding across the branch, each pawstep bringing him closer to the peculiar squirrel. _Almost there, just a few more steps…_ The squirrel continued to chatter loudly, and maybe Flamepaw should have been suspicious when it didn't move an inch, but he shrugged any concerns off; if this squirrel was too mouse-brained to run for its life, he wasn't going to complain.

Except, this squirrel must've had the same qualms with running away that Flamepaw did, because right after he crouched down to spring and pounce, it screeched and launched itself at his face.

It would be nice to say that he got his jaws around its neck and bit down, but when you're being attacked by a furry mass of teeth and razor sharp claws, you tend to panic and do mouse-brained things. Flamepaw, for example, yowled and shook himself until he lost his balance and went plunging down below.

He had just enough time to think _death-by-squirrel-ambush_ was the lamest death ever.

Then he collided with the solid ground and everything faded to black.

**Written in the Stars**

_Flamepaw didn't expect to ever open his eyes again, but that was exactly what he did just a heartbeat later._

_He frowned as he examined his surroundings. It_ looked _like ThunderClan territory, but somehow everything looked - no,_ felt _different._

" _Maybe I have a concussion," Flamepaw muttered aloud, despite not having a single ache. "Or maybe that squirrel had rabies…"_

" _Or maybe a StarClan warrior is trying to reach out to you."_

" _Nah," Flamepaw replied, shaking out his pelt. "StarClan is just a queen's tale, everybody knows that."_

_From behind, a voice cleared its throat._

_Flamepaw spun around so fast he nearly toppled over again._

" _Careful," the speaker warned. He was a tom who wore his ginger pelt like the sun itself, and even though he smiled kindly, Flamepaw thought he was trying to cage his laughter. "You haven't recovered from your fall_ just yet _."_

_Flamepaw's ears were hot with shame. "You saw that?" He asked. Before the stranger could respond, Flamepaw remembered that he was a stranger. "Wait a second, who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!"_

_The tom nodded. "Right, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Sunfrost, and I'm a warrior of StarClan. Or, what's left of StarClan, anyway."_

_Flamepaw narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Prove it."_

' _Sunfrost' raised a single paw, and Flamepaw realized that it sparkled with tiny specks of stardust. And now that he studied him, he realized that the tom's_ entire body _shimmered with stardust._

_His breath hitched in his throat. "Oh my goodness, you're a StarClan warrior."_

" _Would you mind saying 'oh StarClan' next time? Remembering our legacy is what keeps us alive, and it would help if-"_

_Flamepaw lunged for the StarClan warrior, claws extended and-_

_-and sailed right through him._

_Sunfrost turned around and frowned, unimpressed. "Flamepaw, we have important matters to discuss and very little time to do so. I need you to focus."_

_Flamepaw rolled onto his paws and stared at the warrior. "How-" He paused and gathered his thoughts, inhaled a steadying breath, and then meowed, "they told me StarClan was dead. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time someone has lied to me, but_ everyone _believes that."_

_Sunfrost was silent for a heartbeat, then gestured for Flamepaw to follow him. He led the way throughout the forest, as if he knew it personally. "StarClan are not dead, but we might as well be. We're only held together thanks to those who still believe in us. However, those few cats aren't enough to sustain us for much longer."_

" _So, do cats still go to StarClan when they die?"_

_Sunfrost shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on who they're remembered by. If a kit dies then they're remembered by their parents, but no one else. Very soon that kit's spirit fades into nothing. Meanwhile, if a Clan leader or deputy dies, they're remembered by an entire Clan and thus, remain in StarClan until the last cat stops thinking of them."_

" _So as long as one cat is thinking of them, their spirit lives in StarClan."_

_Sunfrost nodded. "Essentially, yes. But these days, cats find it easier to forget rather than remember."_

_He led them deeper into the territory, and Flamepaw realized that they were nearing the edge of the border. Dark Forest warriors could be lurking in the shadows, but Flamepaw found it was hard to worry about the Dark Forest when he walked alongside a StarClan warrior. "StarClan must be small then, huh?"_

_Sadness entered Sunfrost's blue eyes. "Incredibly small, yes. Seasons ago, before the Dark Forest's reign, we were much larger. StarClan held generations of warriors, leaders, kits, and those in the living thought of us every single day."_

_Something wistful tugged at Flamepaw's heart. "It sounds perfect."_

" _It was perfect," Sunfrost agreed. "Cats were never hungry, never lonely, never suffered, never faded…" the bright ginger tom trailed off, and Flamepaw wondered how many loved ones he'd watch fade into nothingness._

" _I guess the Dark Forest really did ruin everything," Flamepaw mused quietly. "Now StarClan will be dead soon."_

" _Well, there_ _is_ _hope." The apprentice blinked, confused, and looked to the sun-pelted warrior. He wasn't looking at something far off in the distance. "Flamepaw, let me ask you a question: if there was something you could do to restore StarClan, would you do it?"_

" _Of course," he meowed._

" _Good. In that case, I need you to infiltrate the Dark Forest and tear it down from the inside out."_

" _... hold on, when I said_ anything _-"_

" _I know it's a lot to ask of you," Sunfrost interrupted, "and trust me, I wish it didn't come to this. But you're the only chance we have, Flamepaw."_

"Me _?" Flamepaw squawked._

 _The StarClan warrior nodded. "The Dark Forest is growing stronger than ever before, and it won't be long until they're unstoppable. If their reign should ever come to an end, it must be_ now _."_

_Flamepaw shook my head, wondering if this was all just a bad dream, or a side effect of the rabies. "O-okay, say that I went along with this… just how am I supposed to infiltrate the Dark Forest?"_

" _The Culling, of course."_

_Oh, right. Of course._

_Thank you, but no._

" _I have to decline your offer."_

_Sunfrost narrowed his blue eyes. "Do you want the Dark Forest's terinichary to rule forever?"_

" _No! But-"_

" _Then this is the only way to end them," the tom meowed, and he spoke with such confidence that Flamepaw really believed him. "Spirits are fading rapidly from StarClan, and it won't be long until every cat has given up on us and we are gone for good. Once StarClan is dead, the Dark Forest will rise in power, and things will only get worse."_

_For the first time in his life, Flamepaw truly couldn't think of anything to say. Urgency gleamed in Sunfrost's deep blue eyes, and- and he was a StarClan warrior, for crying out loud!_

_Finally Flamepaw broke his silence and asked, "why me?"_

_Slowly, a smile returned to Sunfrost's lips. "Because you're special, Flamepaw. You've been special since the day you were born."_

_Flamepaw scoffed and lowered his gaze. "That's hilarious. I've never been anything special. My own Clan wishes I were dead."_

_Sunfrost sat down, and when their pelts brushed a sense of peace washed over Flamepaw. Without thinking, he leaned against the warrior and squeezed his eyes shut. "The Dark Forest left you to die, and yet you only grew stronger," Sunfrost murmured in his ear. "Perhaps ThunderClan can't see past your parents' mistakes, but I can. You're a fighter, and a fighter is exactly what the Clans need right now - more so now than ever."_

_For a while, there was silence. Every word that Sunfrost uttered echoed in Flamepaw's mind. Something inside of him caught fire, and it was slowly spreading across his body until- until Flamepaw really believed him._

' _He thinks I'm special.' Sunfrost thought that he could end the Dark Forest's reign of misery and bring peace to the Clans, and Flamepaw's own Clan thought that he was worse than crowfood, so… 'I have nothing to lose, and everything to prove'._

" _I'll do it," Flamepaw finally meowed, and his voice was much more solid than he felt. "But I don't see how I'm going to do it by myself."_

_Sunfrost nodded. "You can't. That's why I've selected two other apprentices to accompany you on your quest: Brightpaw and Sleetpaw."_

_"I've never heard of them."_

" _Brightpaw is a RiverClan she-cat, and Sleetpaw is a ShadowClan tom. They're very different from you, but similar in the most important ways; they're fearless, just like you."_

_Flamepaw couldn't help but laugh, and his voice was hollow when he replied, "I'm not fearless, Sunfrost."_

_"When the time comes, you will be."_

_Eventually the sun-pelted tom stood to his paws and said, "it's time for you to return to camp. The Dark Forest patrols will be arriving soon, and besides," he smirked, "you need to think of an excuse for your absence. Somehow I don't think "a squirrel attacked me and knocked me out of a tree and I met a StarClan warrior" will go over very well."_

_Flamepaw cringed; he had a point. "It's almost like you know ThunderClan." Flamepaw looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "Did you…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "You mentioned my parents earlier. Did you know them?"_

_Silence, and then, "Yes. I was very close to them."_

_Flamepaw's heart started racing. "What were their names? What did they look like? Are they watching over me?" The questions tumbled out of his mouth in a rush. Finally, someone who would tell him about his parents!_

_But Sunfrost heaved a heavy sigh. "Flamepaw, I… I wish I could tell you about your parents, but what they did for the Clans…" he paused. "Before them, more cats believed in StarClan, but after The Massacre they stopped believing. No one could imagine how StarClan could still be alive and allow such a tragedy to happen. I'm afraid all of StarClan blame your parents for the situation that we're in now."_

_Flamepaw blinked back the mouse-brained tears that welled in his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from croaking, "you can't even tell me their names?"_

_Sunfrost shook his head, truly regretful. "StarClan has forbidden it."_

_Something desperate burned in his stomach, and suddenly it was hard to even breathe. Flamepaw couldn't blink his tears away and now they rolled down his face. 'I never thought I would meet my parents, I didn't even believe in StarClan until today, but I couldn't help-... some part of me always quietly hoped_ _that_ one day _-'_

" _They're faded, aren't they?"_

_When Sunfrost refused to meet his gaze, refused to utter a single word, Flamepaw knew the truth._

_The yowl he didn't even know he'd been caging suddenly broke free. It was hoarse and jagged with grief, and it brought him to his knees._

Eventually Flamepaw picked himself up and looked to Sunfrost, only to find that the StarClan warrior was gone. Flamepaw took in his surroundings and realized that everything was back to normal.

He inhaled a gulp of air, then exhaled it slowly. StarClan still existed; he agreed to work as a spy inside the Dark Forest; it was his responsibility to restore StarClan to their former glory; his only help would come from two strangers, and…

_And my parents are gone forever._

_What did I sign myself up for?_

**Written in the Stars**

**Brightpaw**

Wake up. Eat. Groom.

Patrol. Train. Be the Best.

Curfew. Dark Forest patrols. Sleep.

Wake up.

Repeat.

_I swear, eventually I'm going to lose my mind._

At that moment Brightpaw was training with her mentor, Frogspots, and Springpaw and her mentor, Boulderfur. They were supposed to be fishing, but at some point Pebblefall had shown up and now he and Springpaw were splashing in the rivers. Brightpaw watched them from the shore, annoyed by their flirting. Not only were they scaring off all the fish, but they looked like lovesick fish-brains!

" _Pebblefall is so stuck-up, it's ridiculous!" Springpaw exclaimed. "He was an apprentice too, just a couple moons ago, but now he prances around like he's a Clan leader!"_

" _He's always been haughty," Brightpaw replied. "I don't think he's changed all that much."_

_Springpaw huffed. "Well, if he doesn't gain some humility soon, no she-cat is going to pair up with him!"_

That was a moon ago. Now that same she-cat looked at Pebblefall like he was her saving grace; in a sense, maybe he was.

"What's the matter, Brightpaw?" Frogspots asked. "You look distracted."

Brightpaw gave her head a quick shake, then returned her attention to the river. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Ahh, about The Culling?" Frogspots asked, sympathetic.

 _Well I am now._ "It's so soon," she murmured. "What am I going to do if they choose me?"

Usually Brightpaw wouldn't have to worry; typically the Dark Forest only selected she-cats for The Culling when they needed new queens, or if the she-cat was particularly skilled. Brightpaw was great at everything but excelled in nothing, so based off of history she should be safe, but… this leaf-fall, there were no male apprentices.

Brightpaw wanted to be a warrior more than she wanted anything else, but she would rather slit her own throat than serve the Dark Forest. She hoped that they would sense that fire within her and choose another she-cat, one who _wanted_ to be a queen, but…

Her eyes fell on Springpaw. _What if they take my sister from me?_

At least Brightpaw could depend on herself in the Dark Forest. She was strong enough to endure their fish-brained training, but they would break Springpaw; she wouldn't last two moons with them. Perhaps they would let her simply become a queen, but the Dark Forest valued strength and skill - if you were too weak to protect yourself, were you worth valuable fresh-kill?

_Brightpaw realized that Frogspots never answered her question, so she turned to look at her mentor and ask him again, only to find that he was gone. Brightpaw blinked and looked back at Springpaw, and nearly screeched when she was gone too! 'Frogspots, Springpaw, Pebblefall… where did they go?!'_

" _Frogspots?" Brightpaw called out, taken back when her voice didn't echo throughout the territory. "Springpaw?_ Springpaw _!"_

" _They can't hear you."_

_Brightpaw spun around and yelped when she was greeted by a stranger: a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes that, on anyone else, would have seemed cold._

" _Who are you?" Brightpaw asked wearily._

_The tom smiled warmly and meowed, "My name is Sunfrost-" well, that was fitting, "-and I'm a StarClan warrior."_

' _StarClan. Sureeeee.' Brightpaw nearly scoffed until something in the tom's pelt caught her eye: a tiny, shimmering star. Once she noticed that star she started picking them out all over the tom's body; like his pelt held the entire silverpelt!_

_Brightpaw's head shot up and she locked gazes with the… StarClan warrior. "You're serious," she breathed. "You're actually a- a StarClan warrior?"_

_Sunfrost nodded and grinned, amused. "Well, you were much easier to convince than Flamepaw," he remarked. "Come, follow me. We have much to discuss."_

_Brightpaw never thought she would willingly obey a strange cat, but I also never considered that cat would be a StarClan warrior. She followed him without question._

" _I thought StarClan was dead," she meowed. "Flowerpetal told me stories about them, but she said after The Massacre there was no way they could still be alive."_

_Sunfrost didn't immediately respond, and Brightpaw got the impression that he was choosing his explanation carefully. "StarClan has never truly been dead. As long as there are cats to think of us, we exist. However, after The Massacre, many cats thought we were gone for good." The blue-eyed tom weaved around reedbeds and rivers, and Brightpaw wondered how he knew the territory so well. 'Maybe he's RiverClan?' "StarClan has been fading ever since the Dark Forest took over and forbid our name, but there were always those who prayed to us in secret. After The Massacre, they stopped."_

_"So StarClan still exists, but not for much longer?" Brightpaw summarized._

_Sunfrost nodded. "Exactly. And that's why I've brought you here: Brightpaw, I need your help."_

" _Oh," the she-cat blinked, caught off guard. "Um, of course! Whatever you need, I would be honored to help you!"_

_Sunfrost glanced at her. "Even if it meant being chosen for The Culling?"_

_Brightpaw froze; her heart stopped beating. "The Culling?" she echoed, fear creeping into her voice. "You want me to become a Dark Forest warrior?"_

_The warrior gazed at her with genuine sympathy in his eyes. "In a sense, yes. I want you to go to the Dark Forest as a_ spy _."_

" _You want me to tear down the Dark Forest from the inside out," she guessed, catching on._

_A smile played across Sunfrost's lips, and his gaze filled her with warmth from her nose to the tip of her tail. "You catch on quickly," he praised._

_Brightpaw returned his smile, although she was considerably less sure. "This… sounds like an awful lot of work for one apprentice. How am I supposed to do it all by myself?"_

" _You're not," came his response. He stopped in front of a pool and tapped the waters with his claw. Brightpaw gasped in awe as the water began to shimmer, and then a face appeared: a ginger tom with amber eyes. "This is Flamepaw of ThunderClan, and I need you to accompany him on his journey."_

 _Brightpaw frowned. "_ His _journey?" she echoed. "You mean, like a sidekick?"_

_Sunfrost shook his head. "No, of course not! I wouldn't have chosen you for such a quest unless I needed to, and you possess a certain mindset that these toms will depend on."_

" _Toms? There are more?"_

" _One more," Sunfrost confirmed._

 _He tapped the pool again, but this time Brightpaw recognized the face. "That's Sleetpaw of ShadowClan!" She exclaimed. Her ears grew hot as Sunfrost shot her a curious look. 'I'm supposed to go on a quest with_ Sleetpaw _?' Her heart was starting to race just thinking about it!_

" _Yes, it is. He's the third member of your trio."_

" _So then, I'm not going just to take care of the toms… we're going to work as a team?" Brightpaw asked, looking to Sunfrost for confirmation. "We're… we would all be equal, right?"_

_The Clans didn't respect she-cats for their warrior abilities like they did toms, and the Dark Forest all but dismissed them. If she was going to go on this quest, then she was going to be equal._

_Sunfrost must have sensed her concerns, because he laid his chin on Brightpaw's head and immediately a sense of peace flooded her being. She couldn't help but close her eyes as he meowed, "Brightpaw, the most brilliant cats I ever knew were she-cats. No matter what others might think, I have every confidence in you."_

_It was incredible, the effect that this StarClan warrior had on her. Brightpaw wondered if there was something about StarClan warriors in general or if Sunfrost was just the most genuine, confident cat to ever exist. Whatever the reason, at that moment, Brightpaw had more faith in herself than ever before._

" _Okay," Brightpaw murmured. "I'll go on your quest, Sunfrost."_

_The sun-pelted, blue-eyed warrior pulled away and flashed her a brilliant grin. "You'll see, Brightpaw," he meowed. "The next few moons will be the most difficult moons of your life, but one day you'll look back and you won't regret this decision."_

_Brightpaw mustered a nervous smile. "I hope not."_

" _Flamepaw and Sleetpaw will be with you every step of the way," Sunfrost added, even as his figure began to fade away._

_Brightpaw's eyes widened. "Wait a moment, how will I talk to them? We're in different Clans!"_

" _Meet with them two nights from now," Sunfrost meowed. "Disguise your scent and meet on the old Island! They'll be waiting… for… you…" and then he was gone, merely a whisp in the air._

Brightpaw blinked, and suddenly she was… back, although she wondered if she had ever really left. Just across the river, Springpaw and Pebblefall were splashing each other with pawfuls of cool water.

"What's the matter, Brightpaw?" Frogspots asked. "You look distracted."

The she-cat looked at her mentor; he had no idea how much time had passed, or that she had just met a StarClan warrior. "Um, just thinking, that's all."

"Ahh, about The Culling?" Frogspots asked, sympathetic.

Brightpaw's gaze drifted towards Springpaw again, dread mounting in her chest. "Yeah. About The Culling."

**Written in the Stars**

**Sleetpaw**

_Sleetpaw didn't dream. Not like others, anyway._

_The difference was that when he dreamed he was aware of it, and he could shape them however he pleased. When he lucid-dreamed, he had complete control._

_Sleetpaw didn't dream ridiculous scenarios, and he most certainly didn't dream of blindingly-bright orange StarClan warriors. That was why, when he opened his eyes and came face to face with said warrior, he knew exactly what was happening._

_He had_ stars in his pelt _, for goodness sake! Only a complete lizard-brain would waste their breath demanding to know who this cat was._

_So instead Sleetpaw asked, "What do you want?"_

_The ridiculously-orange tom blinked, clearly caught off guard. "Uh, okay. I'm a StarClan warrior-"_

_"Obviously."_

_"-and my name is Sunfrost." A frown replaced the tom's confused expression. "Wait a moment, what do you mean 'obviously'? How do you know I'm a legitimate StarClan warrior and this isn't some strange dream?"_

_"Because I don't dream," Sleetpaw said. "Besides, there's no way that StarClan is dead. Maybe you're weak, but the Dark Forest is kept alive by their memory so the same must be true for their counterparts. And even if the Dark Forest has forbidden the mention of your name and tried to convince us that you're dead, there will always be those hopelessly optimistic enough to continue believing and praying to you." Sleetpaw shrugged, nonchalant. "As long as those mouse-hearts still exist, so will StarClan, however weak."_

_Sunfrost's mouth hung open, dumbfounded._

_Sleetpaw allowed a small smirk. It was easy to amaze his Clanmates but it wasn't everyday that he was able to outwit a genuine StarClan warrior._

_Suddenly a grin spread across Sunfrost's lips, and the fondness that sparked in his eyes made Sleetpaw take a step backwards. "I shouldn't have underestimated you," he remarked happily. "StarClan, you're just like_ him _!"_

_Sleetpaw's ears shot forward. He demanded, "You mean Runningpaw? What do you know of my brother?"_

_Sunfrost shook his head. "I wasn't talking about your brother, Sleetpaw. I was talking about your_ father. _"_

_That was enough to make Sleetpaw pause. "Stormwind?"_

_The StarClan warrior nodded. "He was one of the most intelligent cats I ever met. It doesn't surprise me that he passed on that gene to his sons." A smirk played across his lips. "He was also incredibly smug, so I suppose that's why you're such a prick. Although," he tilted his head to the side, studious, "you have your mother's eyes. I believe she got them from her grandfather."_

_"You're ShadowClan," Sleetpaw said. His lineage was no secret, but outsiders would not be privy to such knowledge._

_Sunfrost waved his tail dismissively. "My birth-Clan isn't important. You asked me what I want with you, so let's get straight to the point: I have a quest for you, and-"_

_"No."_

_The StarClan warrior raised a brow. "I haven't even told you about it!"_

_"I don't care," Sleetpaw said. "I've heard tales of StarClan warriors seeking out Clan cats to be their "champions", and I want no part of it. Besides, I have my own interests."_

_"When you say 'your own interests', you mean murder."_

_Sleetpaw scoffed._

_"You do know your obsession with your brother isn't healthy, right?"_

_"And you're aware that giving a quest to an apprentice isn't wise, correct?"_

_Sunfrost sat down, tail swishing behind him. "When you're cornered, the wisest option is to submit - your opponent may kill you, but they may spare you. To continue fighting would be suicidal, but your fate is in your own paws. Which do you choose?"_

_Sleetpaw narrowed his eyes. "I fight."_

_"Even if it isn't wise?"_

_"I see your point," he allowed. "But my decision is final. I don't care about the Clans and I don't care about the Dark Forest. My only concern is to extract revenge on those who wronged me."_

_A loaded statement. Silence followed it, and for a moment Sleetpaw and Sunfrost simply eyed each other. Then Sunfrost asked, "what if my quest helps you to achieve your own interests?"_

" _... I'm listening."_

" _You already know that Runningpaw is with the Dark Forest. I need you to be selected for The Culling, and then work as a spy to destroy the Dark Forest from the inside out." He stared pointedly. "Obviously, Dark Forest warriors will need to be killed. If your brother is one of those cats, I wouldn't blink."_

 _The black apprentice looked down at his paws and studied them thoughtfully. "I want my brother dead_ now _, and you want me to play a waiting game. I was already planning on being culled. How does your quest benefit me?"_

 _"Have you forgotten that I'm a_ StarClan warrior _?" Sunfrost asked. "I have information that will help you on your mission; I have answers to both past and present!" He scoffed. "Do you think the Dark Forest will do anything but fill your head with lies? If you don't want to be misguided in their camp, you're going to need my guidance."_

' _He would be a useful tool,' Sleetpaw thought to himself, but he wasn't convinced yet. Eyeing the warrior skeptically, he remarked, "I never thought a StarClan warrior would encourage me to murder my own kin. Aren't you supposed to be the standard for morels and mercy?"_

_Suddenly, Sunfrost's sky blue eyes hardened. "The Dark Forest stole everything I loved from me. If I could snap every last one of their necks, I would do so without hesitation." He might as well have been chiseled out of solid ice; his voice was strong and cold and dark and steady._

' _Maybe we have more in common than I thought.'_

_"Alright," Sleetpaw meowed. "I'll complete your quest."_

_And just like that, Sunfrost's icy exterior melted like snow underneath the green-leaf sun. A pleased expression replaced it and he meowed, "excellent! The other two cats you'll be working alongside are-"_

_"I work alone."_

_"You'll die alone," he was quick to retort. "If you think you can defeat the entire Dark Forest by yourself then you've already lost. Besides," he went on, "who will make sure the quest runs smoothly when you're busy with your own mission?"_

_Sleetpaw scowled. If he was certain of one thing, it was that he could only depend upon himself. "Fine," he rumbled. "I'll play by your rules, but under one condition: I take orders from no one."_

_Sunfrost nodded. "Of course. I need you three to function as a team, not as individuals."_

_"I don't work well with others."_

_"You'll learn," he meowed, unconcerned. "Flamepaw and Brightpaw will be useful allies."_

' _Well, at least I won't be working with Briarpaw or Crowpaw.' "When do I meet with them?"_

_"Two nights from now, on the abandoned Island."_

_Sleetpaw raised a brow. "You are aware that the Dark Forest posts a guard outside every camp at night, correct?" They posted a guard to ensure that no Clan cats were sneaking out in the cover of night to plot against them; literally for this exact reason. The Dark Forest may be paranoid, but it was not without reason._

_"I have faith in you," Sunfrost retorted, the hint of a grin on his lips. "I'll see you soon, Sleetpaw."_

_"Not too soon, I hope."_

_Sunfrost laughed, and there was that strange fondness again. It sent an unexpected rush of…_ something _coursing through Sleetpaw's veins. "Just like your father," Sunfrost murmured, and Sleetpaw wanted to ask just how close he had been to Stormwind. Did he know that, while a powerful warrior, he failed as a father._

Then Sleetpaw opened his eyes.


	5. Apprentices, Assemble

_"They don't have a prophecy because this is a plan that one cat came up with; it was never supposed to happen, only raising the odds higher against them."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 13, 2015_

* * *

**Brightpaw**

The Island wasn't very far away, but every pawstep felt like an eternity. Brightpaw was careful not to make any noise, but it was difficult to navigate the unfamiliar land underneath the cloak of night.

_I understand why we have to meet at night, but it certainly isn't easing my paranoia!_

The she-cat glanced over her shoulder every few steps, terrified that she would come face-to-face with a Dark Forest warrior. She'd snuck out through a small gap in the Apprentice Den (a large bush reinforced with bramble thickets) and then swam upstream until it was safe to walk across land. By this point she could see the lake.

 _It's pretty at night,_ Brightpaw realized. The Dark Forest made it very clear that leaving camp after curfew would result in severe punishment, so she had never seen the lake at night. Despite the anxiety that built within her chest with every pawstep, she couldn't help but pause to take in the sight.

For such terrible times, the lake was peaceful. The moon-high breeze stirred the surface every so often and the waves lapped at the sandy shores, and Brightpaw found herself wanting to take a dip in it. The claw-moon was reflected on the lake's surface as well, and was beautiful in a haunting sort of way. _But it's missing something… What?_

Stars.

The lake reflected the moon in all its glory, but there wasn't a single star. Brightpaw looked to the silverpelt and searched it's vastness, but sadness gripped her heart. She could pick out some stars, but they were dim and few. Most of the silverpelt was obscured by clouds, effectively hiding any other stars that might have lingered.

Now that Brightpaw was sure StarClan was alive, the realization that there were so few stars because there were so few warriors depressed her. Somehow she knew that the silverpelt used to shine brightly with thousands of shimmering stars, and however beautiful the view was right now, it must have been absolutely breathtaking all those seasons ago.

 _But I'm going to do something about it,_ Brightpaw reminded herself. _This is why I agreed to Sunfrost's quest; to banish the Dark Forest and restore StarClan. One day, I'll be able to come to the lake whenever I want and stargaze all night._

A smile pulled at her lips. It was an encouraging thought, and it fueled the last part of her journey; within minutes, she arrived at the Island.

Unsure of how cats used to cross onto the Island back when Gatherings still took place every moon, she simply swam. Soon she was pulling herself onto shore and shaking out her wet pelt.

"Hello?" The she-cat called into the darkness. She couldn't scent her companions, but that didn't mean they weren't waiting for her. "Hello? Is anyone-"

Suddenly Brightpaw was knocked completely off of her paws, and she slammed her head onto the solid ground. She yelped and tried to fight off the warrior, but they already had her pinned. _I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie-!_

"Who goes there?" the cat demanded.

"I-I'm Brightpaw," she stammered. "Umm, I was instructed to-"

"Wait a moment, _you're_ Brightpaw?" the cat interrupted, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, a flame-pelted tom with dark green eyes came into vision. Suddenly a grin appeared on his lips. "That means you're here to meet me! I'm Flamepaw!"

A series of emotions coursed through her body at that. First there was the realization and relief that this was Flamepaw, and not a Dark Forest warrior prepared to kill hert; then there was excitement, because if he was actually here then that meant her quest was legitimate; and then there was a burst of anger, because she'd just been _tackled_ , and now her head was throbbing something fierce!

"Pleasure to meet you," Brightpaw meowed dryly. "Now, would you be so kind as to _get off of me_?"

Flamepaw blinked, as if he'd forgotten that he had her pinned. "Oh, right. Sorry about that!" He continued to ramble as Brightpaw stood up. "I had to make sure you weren't a Dark Forest warrior following me, y'know? But I'm sorry about tackling you. And for scaring you. But it's nice to meet you too, Brightpaw! You're much prettier than I expected a RiverClan cat to be-"

" _Excuse me_?" Brightpaw demanded. Her head snapped up to glare at the wide-eyed tom. "What is _that_ supposed to me?! "For a RiverClan she-cat"?!"

Flamepaw opened his mouth before closing it again. "I-I didn't mean it like that," he floundered, like a fish out of water. "I just meant that RiverClan's borders always stink, so I figured their warriors wouldn't look very attractive either, y'know?"

"No, I _do not_ know," Brightpaw retorted harshly. "I didn't ambush _you_ or insult _your Clan_ , did I?"

"I thought you were Dark Forest!" the dark ginger tom cried. "I was just making sure none of their warriors crept onto the Island!"

"There are no Dark Forest warriors on this Island, but if you keep croaking like a bunch of toads then there will be."

Brightpaw spun around and there, in all his glory, was Sleetpaw of ShadowClan.

She tried not to swoon.

Flamepaw looked the _devastatingly handsome_ tom up and down, then wrinkled his nose and asked, "Who do you think you are, calling us a bunch of toads?!"

Sleetpaw eyed Flamepaw with about as much interest as a fly. "Take a guess. If you're Flamepaw, and she's Brightpaw, then who am I?"

The dark-ginger tom narrowed his eyes. "Obviously you're Sleetpaw, but that isn't what I- whatever. How do you know there are no Dark Forest warriors here?"

"Because I scouted the entire perimeter while you were busy flirting with Brightpaw."

Flamepaw growled lowly, whereas a dopey-smile spread across Brightpaw's lips. "You know my name," she practically swooned.

Sleetpaw barely spared her a glance. "Of course I do. You announced it to the whole Island just moments ago."

He turned back to Flamepaw and insulted his "lack of grace", and that ensured an argument between the two toms. Meanwhile Brightpaw's heart dropped so low to the ground, she tried not to step on it. _He didn't recognize me from patrols?_ She wondered. _We've never spoken, but I always smiled at him! And-and I knew exactly who he was!_

So far tonight, Brightpaw been ambushed by one tom and had her heart broken by the other tom. Their first meeting was off to an _absolutely brilliant_ start.

"-I could hear you stumbling through the undergrowth like a lopsided badger," Sleetpaw meowed, his voice dripping with disapproval.

"If you were here the whole time then why did you stay hidden?" Flamepaw countered. "I've been waiting for someone to show up for ages!"

"Maybe I didn't want to be ambushed and have my head slammed against the ground," came Sleetpaw's retort.

 _We're never going to get anywhere like this._ "Um, I think we should-"

"How was I supposed to know she was an ally?!"

"-we really need to start discussing-"

"You made such a big deal about her RiverClan stench, I'm surprised you didn't scent her first!"

Brightpaw glowered. First of all, RiverClan cats _did not_ stink, and- _oh, whatever_. "Hey!" She snapped, demanding both toms' attention. "In case you've both forgotten, we're here to discuss our quest!"

Sleetpaw glared. "Who made you leader?" he asked, completely missing the point. _For someone oh-so perfect, he sure is stubborn._

"Yeah," Flamepaw agreed, puffing his chest out proudly. "We all know that _I'm_ the leader of this quest."

"There isn't a leader!" Brightpaw exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Flamepaw challenged. "Sunfrost told me that he selected _you two_ to _accompany me_ on _my quest_."

"Well _I_ told Sunfrost that I don't take orders," Sleetpaw retorted and lashed his tail, the only sign of his frustration.

Brightpaw huffed. "Aren't either of you listening to me? Sunfrost made it very clear that we're supposed to work as a _team_! He told me that we're all equals here."

At the word 'equals', Sleetpaw and Flamepaw eyed each other. "Fine," Flampaw meowed. "We can be… _equal._ "

Sleetpaw scoffed.

Brightpaw glared at them. She figured the topic of equality would come up again in the future, but as long as they didn't make a huge deal out of it then she would leave it alone. "Look," she started, "it doesn't matter whose quest this is. I'm sure we all took Sunfrost up on his offer for our own, personal reasons. We all have our own ambitions. But if we want to accomplish anything then we need to work together, not fight!" She looked between Sleetpaw and Flamepaw hopefully. "We can't take down the Dark Forest by ourselves. We need each other."

Flamepaw started to say, "I don't know about " _need"_ -" but Brightpaw silenced him with a hard glare.

"Brightpaw is right," Sleetpaw finally meowed, although he shot her a look that clearly read 'don't get used to hearing that'. "But she glossed over a step: to take down the Dark Forest together, first we all have to make it past the Culling."

A shiver shot down the she-cat's spine. She still tried not to dwell on the Culling, or the fact that she _needed_ to be taken to the Dark Forest's homebase. The jet-black tom continued, "I already know that I'll be chosen for the Culling - I'm the most skilled apprentice ShadowClan has ever seen."

Flamepaw scoffed. "Wow, think you could tone down the humility just a bit?"

Sleetpaw ignored him. "But what about you two?" He turned and fixed Brightpaw with an analytical stare. "Do you train everyday?" he demanded.

She nodded. "I'm usually the first to complete my tasks, too."

Sleetpaw looked at Flamepaw. "What about you? You're so noisy, I have a hard time believing you can creep up on pinecone much less hunt."

Brightpaw expected the fiery-tom to come up with some witty retort, but instead he looked almost _bashful_. "I can hunt and fight just fine," he mumbled, defensive.

Sleetpaw narrowed his ice-blue eyes. "Just fine?" he repeated.

"My mentor doesn't train me," Flamepaw admitted. "And my Clan kinda does this thing where they… shun me. So I don't train with my Denmates either." He shrugged his broad shoulders and added, "whatever training I have, it's because I taught myself by observing others."

"So you're miserable," Sleetpaw said flatly.

" _Technically speaking_ … maybe." Flamepaw quickly added, "but I'm strong!"

"Strength doesn't guarantee anything," Brightpaw murmured. _I've seen Dark Forest cats throw fully-grown warriors around like they were kits._

"Exactly," Sleetpaw meowed. "It doesn't matter that you have raw strength if you don't know how to channel it. So that means," he turned to look at Brightpaw, "we have our own mission."

She blinked, caught off guard. "We do?"

He nodded. "From now until the Culling, we're going to take turns sneaking out of camp to train Flamepaw."

Flamepaw looked just as surprised as Brightpaw felt. "Wait, really?" he asked in disbelief. "You would do that for me?"

"Not for you," Sleetpaw was quick to correct him. "We're doing it for _the quest_. For some reason Sunfrost thinks we need you, and I would like to deal with him as little as possible."

"Oh, right," Flamepaw meowed, like it was obvious; even so, Brightpaw noticed how his green eyes brightened with excitement and how he couldn't help but beam. _I wonder…_ Flamepaw seemed like the type to exaggerate, but how much truth was behind his "my Clan shuns me" statement?

"Meet Brightpaw and I here tomorrow night," Sleetpaw ordered briskly. "We'll assess where your skills are together, and from then on, we'll meet with you individually so we don't stir suspicion." A smirk ghosted across his lips as he added, "with my training, you'll pass The Culling without breaking a sweat."

"So, does ShadowClan just sit around and stroke your ego all day or-?"

"Yes," came Sleetpaw's immediate reply. "I'm doing you a favor, Flame-brain. Don't make me regret it."

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail. "I'll try to be worthy of your time," he spat, sarcastic.

 _Oh Sunfrost,_ Brightpaw thought as she watched the toms eye each other, _just what did you give me to work with? Sleetpaw is swoon-worthy and skilled, but is he too arrogant to listen to others? Flamepaw is strong, but surely he knows that a warrior is much more than strength alone, right?_

Sleetpaw melted into the shadows like they were a second pelt, and he disappeared without uttering a goodbye. Flamepaw snorted and mumbled, "good riddance." He turned to Brightpaw and suddenly any traces of frustration were wiped away, and he smiled. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Brightpaw shifted her weight on her paws. Even if Sunfrost himself picked Flamepaw to partake in the quest, she still didn't know much about him. Plus she wasn't quite over that "stinky RiverClan" comment. But on the other paw, his grin was so bright and genuine that she couldn't find the will to refuse his offer.

"Sure," she finally replied. "But just so we're clear, I can defend myself. Just because I'm a she-cat doesn't mean I need your protection."

Flamepaw looked back at her, surprise in his dark green eyes. As they started towards the end of the Island he meowed, "I didn't offer because you're a she-cat." He jumped onto a fallen tree that I hadn't noticed before and started walking across; she followed him. "I know most she-cats aren't as strong as toms and don't serve long as warriors, but that's because they want the protection that comes with being a queen, not because they aren't capable."

Brightpaw blinked, caught off guard. "That's… exactly right. Wow."

He turned around and flashed that grin of his. "What? Thought I was too mouse-brained to think outside the box?"

Guilt pricked at her pawpads. "I might have judged you a bit harshly…"

Flamepaw shrugged and jumped off the tree trunk, landing a bit messy but still steady. "I can't really blame you after our first meeting. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's okay."

"I was really just trying to call you pretty, but I don't talk to she-cats very often. I don't talk to very many cats at all."

Brightpaw chose to ignore the fact that he called her pretty again, and focused on the latter half of his statement. "You weren't kidding about being shunned by your Clan?"

"Mhm."

"Why do they shun you?"

"It's a long story." That was all he said, and judging by the way his grin faded she figured he didn't want to talk about it. That was okay; they would have time to get to know each other in the coming moons.

It struck Brightpaw that, by this time next moon, the only two cats she would be able to trust would be Sleetpaw and Flamepaw. She didn't know if that realization should send a giddy rush to her heart or a wave of terror.

Flamepaw continued to ramble as they walked, and she got the feeling that he couldn't quite stand silence. Usually cats who didn't know when to hush annoyed Brightpaw (like Duskpaw, for example), but Flamepaw didn't really wait for her to respond to anything so she didn't feel obliged to devote her full attention to him. Flamepaw mostly just filled the air with words and she hummed responses, until he asked, "are you nervous about the Culling?"

The she-cat shot him a curious look. "Of course I am. Aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I try not to think about it. Honestly, I don't know much about The Culling anyway. All I know is that the Dark Forest come to each Clan, have apprentices show off their skills and then choose two to return with them. They become Dark Forest warriors and occasionally show up on patrol."

"I think that's all any of us really know."

"But there are so many questions," Flamepaw pressed. "Like, two ThunderClan apprentices are chosen every new-leaf and every leaf-fall, but I hardly ever see them on patrol! So where are they?"

Dread curled in Brightpaw's stomach at the thought. "I guess they aren't allowed to patrol their birth-Clan, or… or they've been killed."

But Flamepaw didn't seem satisfied with that response. "There has to be more to it," he murmured. "And how do the Dark Forest turn apprentices against the Clans? I could never imagine turning on ThunderClan, even if I'm not their favorite cat ever!"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Brightpaw murmured. She didn't like to think about The Culling either. It made her paranoid and anxious and sick to her stomach. Thankfully, she didn't have to answer Flamepaw's questions much longer. "This is where we split up," she meowed, as her border came into sight.

"Good luck sneaking back into your camp," Flamepaw meowed, then flashed another grin. "But not because you're a she-cat or anything like that."

A wiry grin tugged at her lips. "Thanks." A sense of words unsaid hung in the air, and the apprentices shuffled their paws awkwardly. Then, suddenly, it was as if Sunfrost dropped the words onto her tongue: "May StarClan light your path."

A brilliant smile lit up Flamepaw's features. "May StarClan light your path," he echoed, and then spun around and bounded towards his ThunderClan home. Brightpaw watched him leave for a few heartbeats, thoughts and questions swimming around in her mind.

Was this really his quest, and they were merely his companions? Sunfrost said this was a team effort, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a leader of sorts; someone to make the tough decisions.

 _But… Flamepaw?_ She couldn't help but feel unimpressed. _Why not me? I'm level-headed! Or why not Sleetpaw? He's practically a progeny - I've heard stories of him even across the border! Surely he would make a much better leader._

She looked up to the silverpelt as if she would find all of her answers there, and the view made her squint in concentration. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or did the stars seem a bit brighter now?

 _May StarClan light your path._ The words came flooding back to her. She'd never heard them uttered before, but somehow she just knew them, and she knew they were the right thing to say. And with them came a sense of peace that Brightpaw couldn't quite describe…

"Oh Sunfrost," she breathed, hoping he could hear her. "I know you're watching over us, but I can't help but wonder… if Flamepaw can't even make it past The Culling by himself, then how is he supposed to save anybody?"

The stars didn't have an answer for her, and Sunfrost didn't appear out of thin air, so she made the journey home without another word.


	6. Pretty, Polite She-Cats

_"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried because they're already my babies. And with Sleetpaw, he has a really witty, sarcastic sense of humor which I think will make people like him. And Flamepaw (the TC's tom name for the time being.) has a really spontaneous sense of humor, and they go back and forth a lot, so I think people will really warm up to him. Honestly, I can't wait for this one scene where Flamepaw and him have this huge argument, and you find out why Sleetpaw is so cold. It's going to be a tear-jerker."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 8, 2015_

* * *

"Hi Flamepaw. Would you like to go hunting with me?"

_Wait, what?_

Flamepaw stared at Echopaw in complete disbelief for a moment. The silver tabby she-cat had never spoken much to him, and she'd _certainly_ never invited him hunting! Flamepaw searched her expression for any hint of malice or mockery, but she… seemed _genuine_.

Unnerved by his silence, Echopaw took a step backwards and said, "If you don't want to then it's okay, I just-"

"Sure!" Flamepaw exclaimed, a little too loud and a little too enthusiastic. Patrols were just sent out so the camp was empty of warriors, but the queens paused their gossiping to spare the apprentices some strange looks. Flamepaw ducked his head as his ears burned, but he added softly, "I would really like that..."

Echopaw smiled, and it was the exact same smile she shot him during their training session so many days ago. "Great," she purred. "Come on then. We need to get started before all those patrols catch the prey!"

She was only half-kidding. Prey was never abundant, not even in green-leaf, but with the start of leaf-fall so close it was becoming scarce again. Flamepaw couldn't remember the last time he went to sleep with a full stomach.

They padded out of camp together, though Echopaw a few steps ahead of him. He quickened his pace, shooting her a curious look. "So… you've never asked me to hunt with you before."

She shrugged.

"Any special reason why you did today?"

The ghost of a frown tugged at her lips, and it was answer enough. There _was_ a reason why, but before Flamepaw could press her for details Echopaw stopped walking and meowed, "I smell mouse."

Flameoaw opened his jaws and scented the air; she was right. Somewhere nearby, there was a delicious mouse just waiting to be caught. "But where?" He murmured, scanning the undergrowth for the furry little creature.

"There," Echopaw whispered, pointing to a pile of leaves with her tail. She started stalking forward across the forest floor, and Flamepaw watched her in admiration. She moved gracefully and with a perfect crouch, no doubt mastered over training.

Suddenly she brushed her tail across the ground, and Flamepaw blinked, caught off guard. He didn't have much training, but Jumpfoot drilled it into his head that your tail should never touch the ground while hunting - it would scare the prey away!

But the sound her tail made was... different. It wasn't loud or noisy, but it almost sounded like the breeze rustling through the trees. Flamepaw looked to the sky and sure enough, the trees were completely still.

Echopaw brushed her tail softly across the undergrowth, and suddenly the mouse appeared! It didn't dart in fear, but instead it poked its head out of the pile of leaves, and then- Echopaw pounced! She landed square on the mouse's head and quickly killed it with a clean bite to the neck.

"What?" was all Flampaw could ask.

The silver she-cat looked up, bashful. "I can make wind sounds with my tail," she explained. "It's strange, I know, but it coxes prey out of hiding."

"That's not strange - it's awesome!" Flamepaw exclaimed, startling Echopaw and probably every other mouse in the forest. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Echopaw smiled. "I could try, although it _does_ require you to be very, very _silent._ "

"Oh." Flamepaw blinked and meowed, "uh, better not waste your time then. I'm a lost cause when it comes to being quiet."

"So I've noticed," she replied, as a smirk tugged at her lips. "I share a den with you, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You snore."

Flamepaw couldn't help but sputter indignantly. "I do _not_ snore!" He cried, offended.

Echopaw laughed and meowed, "yes, you _do_! And it's downright awful. I'm surprised Specklepaw hasn't smothered you in your sleep yet; she swears it keeps her up all night."

Flamepaw's face flushed with red hot embarrassment; _how am I supposed to know I snored? I'm asleep!_ "She's probably too scared to get within a mouse-tail of me," he mumbled.

The she-cat shrugged agreeably. "Probably, but don't take it too hard. Specklepaw is scared of a lot of things." _She isn't wrong._

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was all just an act," Flamepaw meowed, as he started padding through the forest again. Echopaw buried her mouse then hurried to catch up.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it: everyone has their fears, but Specklepaw is scared of _everything_ : me, the Dark Forest, thunderstorms, blood, snakes, the abandoned thunderpath, jumpscares, and bluebirds."

Echopaw blinked. "Bluebirds?"

Flamepaw nodded. "I overheard her tell Adderpaw that they're unnatural."

Echopaw laughed. "What would she gain from putting on such an act?"

"Do you think the Dark Forest would choose such a miserable apprentice to join them?"

The she-cat froze, and Flamepaw watched as understanding dawned in her green eyes. "Oh my," she murmured, shocked. "That's brilliant."

"Or incredibly mouse-brained. Who says the Dark Forest won't just kill her if she pretends to be _too weak_?"

"Or if they realize that she's only acting," Echopaw added quietly. She shook her head and meowed, "For Specklepaw's sake, I hope it isn't an act."

Was it wrong of him to hope that it _was_ an act? Every ThunderClan cat lived with a certain amount of fear when the Dark Forest was concerned, and it drove Flamepaw insane. But for one cat to be scared of - well, _everything_? Specklepaw would die of a heart-attack before she ever became a queen.

Plus, if it _was j_ ust an act and it actually managed to keep her safe, then Specklepaw was the most intelligent cat in ThunderClan. Something about that was hilarious to him.

"Come on," Echopaw meowed, shaking him out of my thoughts. "Let's see if we can catch some prey you _didn't_ scare off."

**Written in the Stars**

Echopaw was really nice.

Flamepaw wasn't sure what to expect out of the she-cat because they rarely interacted, but he always figured that she was this intelligent, pure ThunderClan cat who frowned upon him but wasn't outwardly cruel because she was too polite for that.

He wasn't completely off in my assumptions. Echopaw was intelligent and polite, but she didn't treat him any differently than she treated their other Clanmates. She was a bit quiet and sometimes her movements seemed a little _too_ polished, but she vaguely reminded him of Brightpaw.

He didn't ask her if she planned on serving as a warrior or queen (according to Brightpaw that wasn't any of his business), but he thought she could go either way. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she was an excellent hunter, and the Clan could always use another one of those. Echopaw seemed to genuinely enjoy her duties, but then again, it would always be safer to serve as a queen. Queens who nursed kits did not threaten the Dark Forest.

Overall, Flamepaw liked her a lot. He found myself wishing that they'd spent more time together, because he certainly could have used a friend long before now. It didn't seem fair to make a friend right before he would have to join the Dark Forest.

They were padding lazily back to camp, only pausing to dig up their catches. Flamepaw managed to catch two mice, and Echopaw had her own mouse and a squirrel.

"Thank you."

Flamepaw glanced at the she-cat, puzzled. "For what?" he asked.

She was avoiding his gaze at all costs, staring at her paws almost bashfully. "For burying Rowanpaw," she meowed quietly.

Flamepaw's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know about that?" He hadn't told anyone, and no one asked. As a matter of fact, as far as anyone else was concerned, Flamepaw was in camp when Rowanpaw's murder took place.

"I saw you sneak into camp," Echopaw explained, still refusing to look him in the eye. "You… you had this look in your eyes, like you'd just witnessed something _horrible_." A shiver shot down his spine as he recalled the memory, and the she-cat shrugged weakly. "Adderpaw and I went searching for his body the next day, but we couldn't find it. I put two and two together."

Flamepaw asked, "You didn't tell anyone else?"

Echopaw shook her head. "I didn't want to draw any attention towards you."

 _Huh._ Her words ignited a warm glow within his chest, and suddenly it was easy to smile. _Friendship is nice,_ Flamepaw thought to himself. _Knowing that others are looking out for you is nice, too._ It was great, really.

"Oh. Well, don't mention it then. I couldn't just leave him there, even if we were never friendly."He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do, y'know?"

The she-cat laughed, and Flamepaw didn't expect the bitterness he heard there. "I guess you missed the memo, then: cats don't do the right thing anymore, Flamepaw."

"Maybe they should," he meowed.

She opened her jaws to respond, but a shout cut her off. "Echopaw!" a voice called. " _Echopaw_!"

Echopaw's eyes widened. "Blizzardfur!" she cried. "I forgot, we were supposed to start training at noon!"

Flamepaw looked up to the sky and noted the setting sun. "Oops."

"He's going to kill me," she mumbled, and took a running start towards camp.

"Hey, wait!" Flamepaw called, and followed her for a few steps. The she-cat stopped and spun around to look at him, and he shot her a bright smile. "Thanks for today! It was fun, to just hunt and talk and-"

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Flamepaw!"

His smile froze. "About-?"

"Today," she meowed quickly. "Just- can we please keep it between us? I wanted to thank you for what you did for Rowanpaw, but if Jumpfoot or Adderpaw found out that I spent time with you, they would never let me forget it!" her words came out in a rush and her green eyes were wide and pleading, and Flamepaw's heart ached in ways it hadn't since-

"This was a one time thing, okay?"

"I don't understand," Flamepaw meowed, and he didn't think he wanted to.

Echopaw exhaled a breath, and when Blizzardfur called for her again she winced and squeezed her eyes shut. "We can't be seen together, Flamepaw. My father hates you and my brother hates you, and Rowanpaw hated you, and I- Rowanpaw is dead, and I can't let them down now."

" _Echopaw_!"

"I have to go," she said softly, and before Flamepaw could beg her to stay, she was already racing through the forest. She kicked up moss and dirt and left him alone.

_Alone. Again._

Flamepaw was used to being alone, but he wasn't used to being let down; it was hard for others to let you down when you didn't get your hopes up in the first place.

But Echopaw was _different_ \- she wasn't like her kin! And maybe that was why this hurt so much: because she _wasn't_ like her kin, and yet he was still poison to her. It wasn't just the bitter, cold-hearted warriors who hated him; it was the pretty, polite she-cats too.

**Written in the Stars**

That night Flamepaw rolled around in his nest, unable to rest. His moss was dry and itchy and his heart was swollen and heavy, and Echopaw slept soundly on the other side of the den. Adderpaw's tail was curled around his littermate protectively, and at that moment, Flamepaw would have done anything to have just _one_ cat who cared about him like that.

 _I used to have two,_ he thought, as two blurry faces appeared in his mind. One face was brown-and-white with… hazel eyes? The other face was ginger and showcased the biggest, brightest pair of green eyes.

Of course Flamepaw didn't really know what his parents looked like, but he'd carried those faces around in his mind since kithood.

 _They're gone too,_ he reminded himself, and that did nothing to soothe his invisible wounds. _They're not just dead, they're… dead even to the dead!_ If there was no room in StarClan for his parents…

 _Maybe I can bring them back to StarClan?_ I thought again, but this time he perked up a bit. _Maybe I can keep them alive in my thoughts? They're already faded but… Sunfrost never said that cats had to_ stay _faded!_

_If I can bring my parents back to StarCan, then who else can I save? Just wait until Sleetpaw and Brightpaw hear-_

Flamepaw barely caged his gasp - _Sleetpaw_! He was supposed to meet him tonight for another training session!

 _Oh goodnes-, uh, Oh StarClan,_ Flamepaw corrected himself. He tiptoed over his Denmates bodies and avoided stomping on tails. If someone woke up and alerted the Dark Forest guard, he would be a goner.

Thankfully he made it out of the den without waking anyone up. Flamepaw scanned the camp to make sure it was empty of warriors, and then darted towards the dirtplace.

**Written in the Stars**

**Sleetpaw**

Of course Flamepaw was late. The ThunderClan fool didn't value time - his or anyone else's - and thus had no problem wasting it.

Sleetpaw, however? In the time that he waited for Flamepaw to show up, he'd groomed his pelt, patrolled the entire Island (twice), and completed a list of things that his time would be better spent on.

He'd just added 'clawing my own eyes out' when Flamepaw finally showed up, panting like he ran all the way from ThunderClan's camp. And maybe he did, but Sleetpaw didn't care. After all, he wouldn't be so tired if he'd simply _been on time_.

"I'm here," the lizard-brain announced, right before he flopped onto his side.

Sleetpaw raised a brow, unimpressed. "I'm not blind."

Flamepaw glanced at him, somewhat apologetic but mostly tired. "I forgot we were training tonight-"

"-even though we've had a training session every night?"

Whatever lame excuse Flamepaw had prepared seemed to die on his tongue. The weariness drained from his green eyes, and a spark replaced it. "I had a difficult day," he meowed, each word sharp with an unspoken warning: _back off_.

_If this lizard-brain thinks he threatens me, he has another thing coming._

"You do realize that my time is valuable, don't you?" Sleetpaw demanded. "Even if _you_ don't think so, I could be in my nest right now, resting. Or I could be training myself, rather than pacing the Island waiting for _you._ "

Flamepaw got his legs beneath him and stood up, and used his height advantage to tower. "I said 'sorry'!" he snapped.

"Actually, you didn't," Sleetpaw retorted icily. "You gave me a half-hearted excuse. Do you even realize how important these training sessions are?"

"Of course I do! I-"

"Sunfrost is asking us to infiltrate the Dark Forest's camp," Sleetpaw plowed on, because he'd already heard enough excuses for the night. "He's asking us to risk not just our _own lives_ , but _each other's_ , and right now I wouldn't trust my life in your paws even if you were the last Clan cat alive!" he snarled.

Sleetpaw didn't lose control of his temper very often. Tempting as it could sometimes be, if you gave others the ability to make you snap then you also gave them the ability to control you. After living with the likes of Marshpaw, Foxblaze, Briarpaw, and the rest of ShadowClan, Sleetpaw thought he'd mastered the art of maintaining his cool, but there was _something_ about Flamepaw… like his namesake, he burnt around the edges of Sleetpaw's patience until there was nothing left.

However, Flamepaw didn't even _try_ to reign in his temper. As Sleetpaw was still fighting the urge to claw the other tom's ears off, Flamepaw was already lunging.

Sleetpaw sidestepped him, but just barely. He wasn't focused and he hated the way his skin crawled with frustration, but Flamepaw was used to this sensation. Sleetpaw spun around to cuff him but his movements were clumsy; he gave Flamepaw the perfect opening to barrel underneath him and knock him off his paws.

 _Focus!_ Sleetpaw gathered his wits, then crouched down and accepted his role as the offensive. Flamepaw didn't waste any time; within heartbeats, he was charging. Sleetpaw sidestepped again and swiftly landed two blows to his opponent. The ginger tom hissed, a mixture of pain and anger, and rammed his shoulder into Sleetpaw's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

 _He uses his size and weight to his advantage, but he isn't technically skilled._ Sparing with Flamepaw wasn't much different than sparring with Marshpaw. With this in mind, Sleetpaw continued to dodge and sidestep his charges and land sharp strikes across his body; his ears, his head, his flank. With every landed blow, Flamepaw grew angrier and angrier until Sleetpaw thought he might literally burst into flames.

Sleetpaw thought victory would come easily after that, but he was a heartbeat too slow with one of his strikes and gave Flamepaw the perfect opportunity to spin around and land a blow on his chin. Sleetpaw stumbled backwards and shook his head, willing his senses to refocus.

"Had enough?" Flamepaw challenged, and Sleetpaw looked up at the other tom; his sides heaved, his breathing labored. Their fight had winded Sleetpaw, maybe, but he could go on for hours. That was the difference between a consistent, rigorous training schedule versus a cat who was trying to cram three moons of training into a single moon.

"I could go on all night, but for your sake I'll end things here," Sleetpaw replied, refusing to let weariness enter his voice.

The fire-pelted tom tried to huff with indignation. "If you can go all night, then so can I!" he protested, but his panting made it hard to take him seriously.

Sleetpaw scoffed. "Sure you could, Flame-brain."

"Quit calling me that," Flamepaw snapped. Sleetpaw raised a brow at his reaction; it certainly wasn't the first time he'd called him that, but while Flamepaw typically displayed some sort of reaction to the nickname, he was never verbal about it until tonight.

The lizard-brain had already wasted enough time tonight, and for that reason alone Sleetpaw was tempted to poke at the sore spot. However, when a new scent washed over the Island it froze all of my thoughts. _Dark Forest, or-?_

No, it wasn't Dark Forest. It was RiverClan.

"Brightpaw?" Flamepaw called, ears forward.

The creamy-colored she-cat burst into the clearing, her pale green eyes a storm of emotions. Against Sleetpaw's own will, dread had already settled in his stomach.

"Brightpaw!" Flamepaw exclaimed, beaming like Sunfrost had descended from StarClan and licked his nose. "What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to train tonight."

"You've overheard something, haven't you?" Sleetpaw asked, shoving pleasantries aside. "What is it?"

Brightpaw looked at him and Sleetpaw knew he was right. "I overheard the Dark Forest guards murmuring to each other," she meowed, even as she panted. _She must have run all the way from RiverClan._ "The Culling is coming sooner than we expected."

Sleetpaw's gaze flickered to Flamepaw. He needed as much training as they could cram into him. While he was coming along… better than expected, Sleetpaw knew he wasn't ready for the Culling. _The Dark Forest aren't simple brutes anymore. Strength isn't enough._

If Flamepaw wasn't strong enough to join their ranks, but strong enough to pose a threat, then they would kill him.

Realization dawned on the ginger tom's face; he knew it just as well as they did.

"When?" he asked, and Sleetpaw was impressed when his voice didn't quiver. "In the next moon?"

Brightpaw inhaled a breath of air and when she sighed, her voice trembled. "In three days."


	7. The Culling - Sleetpaw

_"Basically, Sleetpaw is brilliant in every way possible."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 12, 2015._

* * *

**Sleetpaw**

Before the Great Battle, ShadowClan cats were most active at night. After seasons of tyranny that wasn't so true anymore. No Clan was allowed outside camp past curfew, ShadowClan included, so they'd adjusted to similar schedules as the other Clans.

So when the Dark Forest burst into camp in the dead of night and started dragging cats out of their dens, the Clan was caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Lakefog demanded, his pelt fluffed until he was twice his own size. "We gave you our evening report and didn't put a paw out of place!"

A large white warrior shoved Lakefog. "Silence!" he ordered, as a sinister smirk spread across his face. "It's time for the Culling, Clan-scum."

"At night?!" Marshpaw demanded, even as a Dark Forest warrior muscled him out of camp.

The white warrior cackled. "Of course, _at night._ You're the ones who wear shadows like a second pelt! It wouldn't be fair of us to take you out of your element!"

"But we don't train at night anymore!" Briarpaw protested, and Sleetpaw wondered if she thought her complaints would _actually persuade_ the Dark Forest.

"Tough luck," snapped another warrior, and Sleetpaw recognized him as PENDING. He started shoving Briarpaw towards the camp entrance, and Icepaw and Crowpaw followed behind them. Their terrified protests echoed throughout the night.

The white warrior turned and fixed Sleetpaw with a glare. "Move. _Now_ ," he growled.

Part of Sleetpaw wanted to hold his gaze in defiance, but he wasn't foolish enough to damn his life over an insignificant act. He wordlessly obeyed and followed the others out of camp.

**Written in the Stars**

The challenges that ensued were difficult, but Sleetpaw forced himself to jump through every hoop, and to jump the farthest.

Hunting. Catch three pieces of pray.

Sleetpaw caught six.

Night vision. Duck and dodge as the Dark Forest warriors pelted them with pine cones.

He didn't have a single scratch.

The others' performances varied. Marshpaw's bulk sucked him into the marsh, but he caught three pieces of prey and avoided the pine cones well enough. Briarpaw caught three pieces of prey and skipped across the marsh, but now had a nasty cut above her eye. Crowpaw and Icepaw were about even with each other; they both caught two pieces of prey, neither had impressive night vision, but Crowpaw handled the marshes well enough.

Sleetpaw could tell that he'd managed to impress the warriors, and was certain to be selected. _As I should be._ He trained harder than any of his Denmates for this very moment - he always knew he would be Culled, even before Sunfrost's quest. He had to be, if he ever wanted to face Runningpaw.

The second apprentice to be chosen? It would be between Marshpaw and Briarpaw. Marshpaw looked exactly like the type of brute that belonged in the Dark Forest ranks, but strength wasn't everything. Briarpaw didn't excel in any category, but she met every standard - furthermore, she was considered attractive, and Sleetpaw saw the way she smiled flirtatiously at the warriors.

 _Maybe Crowpaw or Icepaw will impress in the battle portion,_ Sleetpaw thought wirely. He snuck a glance at the littermates, then promptly rolled his eyes. They walked with their pelts mashed together, both quivering with fear. Icepaw jumped every time an owl hooted (although that was nothing new - Icepaw was a strangely paranoid she-cat).

The littermates would most likely be dead by the end of the night. Was it an unfortunate fate? Yes. Was it their own fault that they didn't spend every free moment training, preparing for this night? Absolutely.

Apprentices wailed and pleaded for mercy when a Dark Forest warrior hovered above them, but they weren't so worried about their lives when they slacked off in training, were they?

They reached the battle hollow, and the warriors and apprentices separated without command. Marshpaw glared at Briarpaw when she winked at one of the warriors; Crowpaw was shivering like he was lost in a blizzard; Sleetpaw stared at the warriors indifferently. _This is just another obstacle._

The white warrior had easily assumed the leadership position amongst the warriors, obviously one of the higher ranks in the Dark Forest. He had brown paws and a shredded ear, and spoke with smugness. "Showing us your fighting skill is the most important test. Dark Forest warriors hunt and track and are faced with other challenges, but if a cat cannot defend themself in battle, they have no place in our world."His gaze narrowed in on Crowpaw and Icepaw. "You've all survived thus far, but if you want to make it past dawn I suggest you win your fight."

Icepaw was going to faint.

Suddenly the white warrior looked at Sleetpaw and said, "You. There's no point in watching you fight; you'll be a valuable warrior of the Dark Forest. Sit down."

It took only a heartbeat for Sleetpaw to comprehend what he meant; _I passed their tests; I've been selected._

_I'm going to the Dark Forest._

Sleetpaw sat down beside the warrior, only half-listening as Marshpaw protested. "Why not me?" he demanded. "I'm just as good as Sleetpaw! I shouldn't have to fight either!"

PENDING silenced Marshpaw with a sharp strike to his ears. "If you think you belong in the Dark Forest, prove it!" Marshpaw flinched and didn't utter another complaint.

The white warrior (what was his name?) smirked slightly, then gestured for Briarpaw take position in the battle area. "You and you," he looked to Crowpaw now, "take your places."

Crowpaw swallowed thickly and did as he was told. He crouched down, prepared to play defensive, and when his eyes met Briarpaw's, they softened.

The white warrior raised his tail, and the apprentices began to circle to each other, their steps heavy with reluctance. Crowpaw's features were twisted with pain that Briarpaw had yet to inflict upon him, and suddenly he stopped circling and turned to look at the warriors. "Please don't make us do this," he pleaded. Sleetpaw's ears flicked forward; his Clanmates didn't typically catch him off guard, but this was a new. "Briarpaw and I- we played moss ball together as kits! We share a den! I can't hurt her!"

A few warriors stood up and hissed with displeasure, but the white warrior raised his tail to silence them. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "You refuse to fight?" His lips pulled back in a snarl, and the apprentices took a step backwards; as if they could possibly put enough distance between them and the furious warrior.

To his credit, Crowpaw raised his chin bravely. "Yes. You've already seen us hunt and perform in the night. If you don't need to assess Sleetpaw any further, then you have enough information to assess the rest of us."

 _Where did this lizard-brained courage come from?_ Sleetpaw wondered, genuinely surprised by Crowpaw's defiance. This wasn't the same tom that had been shaking like a leaf in the wind only moments ago.

Briarpaw's gaze slid to her opponent as well, and there was an uncertainty in her eyes and a stiffness in her shoulders that caught my attention. _She was going to fight him,_ Sleetpaw realized. If Crowpaw hadn't spoken up, Briarpaw wouldn't have either. And judging by the way her muscles were tense like she was ready to spring, she was still ready to attack him.

Suddenly, Sleetpaw appreciated Crowpaw's foolish courage just a bit more.

The same could not be said for the Dark Forest warriors. The white warrior blatantly ignored Crowpaw, turned to his warriors, and growled, "get them out of my sight."

Briarpaw's eyes widened. "Wait!" She protested, as warriors immediately began to flank her. "I'll fight him! I'll fight him!"

Crowpaw spun around to stare at Briarpaw, his eyes huge with fear and betrayal, but he didn't get the chance to voice those hurt feelings. PENDING grabbed him by his scruff and started hauling him away from the arena, deep into the pines, despite his struggling.

Another warrior gripped Briarpaw, then shot the white warrior a look. "It'd be a shame to waste her," he rumbled, and Briarpaw immediately froze, petrified. "She has such a pretty body, and-"

The white warrior flicked his tail dismissively. "Have your fun, Talonclaw, then return her to ShadowClan. She can remind them what happens when they decide to be _brave_."

The tom, Talonclaw, smirked down at Briarpaw, cooing mockingly, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make sure you get back in one piece..."

Sleetpaw didn't expect his intestines to tangle in his stomach; he didn't like Briarpaw, he never had, but her cries were knocking on walls that he'd built when I was a kit. _One piece, maybe, but dead or alive?_ As Talonclaw dragged her away they locked eyes, and without thought his muscles tensed to jump-

"-Don't do it," the white warrior snapped, breaking into his thoughts. "She's just a pretty face. She isn't worth your life." A not-so-subtle threat.

 _I can't do it._ Sleetpaw didn't like what Talonclaw was about to do to Briarpaw, but he couldn't stop it. _Think about Runningpaw and your revenge. Think about Sunfrost's quest. If Brightpaw and Flamepaw can do what they're supposed to, then I have to, too._

Sleetpaw forced his muscles to relax as he sat back down. The white warrior gave him a nod, the signal that he'd made the right choice, and then he looked at the two remaining apprentices. Marshpaw's features were contorted into a grimace; Icepaw was staring silently into the woods that Crowpaw had been dragged into.

"You two," the white warrior started, like nothing had happened, "prepare to battle."

"Just some advice, don't try to be a hero and make a stand," one warrior taunted.

Marshpaw gave his pelt a shake, like he could shake off what he'd just witnessed, but his pawsteps were heavy as he took up his position. Icepaw continued to stare into the forest for a few moments longer, then she silently crouched down and assumed the offense.

The white warrior raised his tail, then dropped it. "Begi-"

Suddenly Icepaw snarled and lunged at Marshpaw! Sleetpaw stumbled backwards in shock as she attacked Marshpaw with a brutality that he never knew she had caged within her. _Maybe she didn't know, either._ Marshpaw definitely wasn't aware of it; he was so stunned that he didn't even defend himself against the first few blows she landed.

The warriors roared with laughter, delighted by the unexpected _excitement_. They encouraged Icepaw on and hollered when she raked her claws down Marshpaw's flank, blood spattering across the dry ground.

Marshpaw quickly came to his senses and began to defend himself. He blocked one strike, then another, but wasn't prepared for Icepaw to fake a move so when he tried to block his left flank, she tackled him on his right. They rolled across the ground until Marshpaw used his weight to pin her down, and just when it looked like Marshpaw muscled his way to victory- Icepaw unleashed a vicious snarl, leaned forward, and bit down on his exposed jugular.

 _Hard_.

Sleetpaw would never forget the sound of ripping flesh. Crimson blood sprayed from Marshpaw's neck wound, soaking Icepaw's white-and-gray pelt within moments. Marshpaw screamed, then quit just as abruptly as he started. He hovered above Icepaw for another heartbeat, then his legs buckled beneath his weight and he crumbled on top of Icepaw.

" _He's dead_ ," Sleetpaw gasped. _This isn't what I thought would…_

Marshpaw was lizard-brained and relied too much on his own strength, by no means invincible, but he was _skilled_ ; he was _strong_. The Dark Forest could've shaped him into something dangerous.

And he had been killed by the she-cat who startled whenever she saw her own shadow.

The hollow was deathly silent as the warriors waited for what happened next; even Sleetpaw was holding his breath. Marshpaw was dead, Icepaw was suddenly interesting, but only if she was alive…

Suddenly Marshpaw's body trembled, and then Icepaw shoved his limp form off of her. She stood up, shook out her pelt, and the hollow erupted into boisterous, vicious cheers.

The white warrior raised his tail, signaling for Icepaw to come forward. She sat down beside Sleetpaw, who wrinkled his nose at the overwhelming scent of spilled blood. _Marshpaw's blood._ He moved over an inch as the white warrior began. "Congratulations, apprentices. You two have performed impressiviously, and will become valuable members of the strongest Clan there is… if you survive," he added, flashing a fanged-smirk. "The other Clans will start their Culling at dawn. That gives us time to dig up your kills from earlier and eat."

 _It figures they would take our catches instead of bringing it back to ShadowClan. No surprise there._ It bothered Sleetpaw that the Dark Forest could be unpredictable one moment, but _boringly predictable_ the next.

The white warrior led the way back to the hunting grounds. Warriors filed in obediently behind their leader, shoving each other and snapping. Sleetpaw and Icepaw took up the rear.

One would be inclined to believe that, after watching so many cats die, Sleetpaw would be used to the metallic scent of blood. But it took all of his control to not gag as Icepaw walked silently beside him. Marshpaw's blood was already drying to her once-white pelt, turning a sickly, darker shade now.

Finally Sleetpaw snapped, "Wash your pelt when we stop."

Icepaw didn't respond. Her haunted gaze was level with the ground.

Uncomfortable silence followed his order, tension filling the space between them. Sleetpaw wasn't very friendly in the first place, but- _what am I supposed to say to her?_

As it was, he didn't have to say anything.

"Crowpaw is dead," Icepaw murmured.

"So is Marshpaw."

"I know," Icepaw whispered, her voice hoarse. "I didn't want to kill him, but… Crowpaw is dead. It's not Marshpaw's fault, but I just… I felt so…" she trailed off before shaking her head and whispering again, "Crowpaw is dead."

"Yeah, he is," Sleetpaw meowed, then sped up; he wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway.

The Dark Forest warriors silenced as he trotted past them, but they didn't try to hold him back. The white warrior spared Sleetpaw a glance, then asked "How is she?"

"She's shooken up. Possibly in shock."

The warrior nodded. "She doesn't strike me as a killer."

"She isn't." _Wasn't._

"We'll have to change that."

 _Good luck,_ Sleetpaw wanted to scoff. Except, after you killed a cat the first time, what was so different about the second, the third, the fourth…

Runningpaw's face appeared in his mind like a smokey image, and he was quick to chase it away. _Now isn't the time._

"You were impressive today," the warrior said, all of a sudden. "You'll likely be placed on my team." _Team?_ "What's your name?"

For half a heartbeat the apprentice considered lying, but it would be pointless. "Sleetpaw."

"Sleetpaw," the warrior hummed. The apprentice didn't like the way he said his name, like it _meant_ something to him. He was young considering his authority, and reminded Sleetpaw vaguely of Runningpaw; smug, but not without reason. He would be roughly the same age as well.

 _Does he know him?_ Sleetpaw wondered. The question gnawed at his thoughts but he wouldn't ask; no one could know about his interest in Runningpaw. No one could know that we were kin. It would tip them off; they would watch the brothers, analyze them, and when Runningpaw mysteriously died Sleetpaw would be the first cat they looked for.

So instead of asking about Runningpaw, Sleetpaw tried, "What about you? Have a name?"

The white warrior flashed a fanged-smirk. "The name's Onestrike."


	8. The Culling - Brightpaw

_"I really want to add a scene where the DF warriors give a "physical inspection" to decide which she-cats will make the best breeders, and Brightpaw is the only one of the three who have to endure that process, but I can't really find a place to slot it in. The Culling consists of three main challenges (hunting, fighting, and something Clan-specific), and for she-cats, the physical inspection. I think it's a good way to highlight how she-cats are viewed nowadays without blatantly typing "she-cats are only good for queens", y'know?"_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Sept. 20th, 2018_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Culling - Brightpaw**

* * *

**Brightpaw**

The next three days inched by.

Brightpaw couldn't reveal to anyone that The Culling would come earlier than expected without also revealing that she had been sneaking out of camp, so she kept the news to herself. It was for the best, anyway; leaf-fall was only a few days away, and everyone knew it.

Springpaw cried herself to sleep.

Heatherpaw couldn't eat without it coming back up.

Hollypaw woke up at dawn and trained until dusk.

Duskpaw paced the camp and snapped at anyone who attempted to console her. She would likely be selected for The Culling, and she was forcing herself to accept it.

Brightpaw felt like fire ants were crawling all over her body, digging into her flesh. No one had ever been to the Dark Forest's camp and returned to tell about it, so she could assume that it was very, very dangerous; considering so many cats were culled and then never seen again, she could also assume that death was commonplace.

_What if they do choose me, and then I'm killed? No, don't think like that!_

_What if Sleetpaw or Flamepaw are killed? How will we carry out Sunfrost's quest?_

_Probably best to not dwell on that either, especially since Sleetpaw and I only had a moon to really train with Flamepaw._

The ThunderClan tom wasn't the fastest learner, but he was determined and clearly practiced everything he was taught. But it felt like there was still so much for him to learn!

What if he wasn't chosen at all? How would they communicate with him?

 _Quit thinking like that!_ Brightpaw shook her head. She could spend seasons coming up with reasons why the quest could fail, but those wouldn't do any good. She needed to be calm and have a clear mind, and focus on her goal. After all, she _did_ have competition.

No one ever _wanted_ to be culled, but there was a fine line to tiptoe; you could be impressive enough to be culled, or you could be just strong enough to pose a threat; or, you could be so weak that you weren't worth fresh-kill. When The Culling came around, you gave it your all and hoped that someone else caught their eye. Of course, the strongest, most skilled apprentices were always chosen, but since RiverClan only had she-cat apprentices the Dark Forest might be inclined to do things a little differently.

There was strength in numbers, and that's why queens were so valued. The Dark Forest could choose their two apprentices based on who would make the better queens. If that was the case then Springpaw and Heatherpaw were the obvious choices; both she-cats were built very feminine and had warm, caring personalities. Neither aspired to become a warrior.

If the Dark Forest wanted future warriors, then it came down to Brightpaw, Duskpaw, and Hollypaw. Brightpaw was skilled in everything, but she wasn't brilliant at anything, whereas Duskpaw was the best fighter and Hollypaw always caught the most prey.

_This would be so much easier if I knew what the Dark Forest was looking for. Do they want queens to provide kits, or do they want warriors?_

She'd spent three days mulling over these thoughts, and if she gave them any more attention then she would drive herself insane. However, it looked like she would be able to keep her sanity for a bit longer.

Because The Culling was today.

**Written in the Stars**

The patrols would arrive at sun-high. Until then the apprentices were instructed to remain inside camp, so Brightpaw cozied up next to Springpaw and tried to ignore the pitying glances from her Clanmates.

_Poor Brightpaw, if she's chosen then we'll never see her again._

"Brightpaw," Springpaw whimpered, "what if they choose me?"

She laid her head on her sister's shoulder and meowed, "Don't think about it, Springpaw."

"That's kinda impossible."

"Just try," Brightpaw meowed. Her stomach felt nonsensical, like everything was twisted because whoever had put her together hadn't known how a cat's insides looked. "Here, talk to me: what are you going to name yours and Pebblefall's kits?"

Springpaw breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't know, we haven't really talked about it. I brought it up once, but," her voice began to tremble, "Pebblefall said there was no point talking about it before The Culling… just in case, _y'know_ …" her green eyes shone with tears and when they started rolling down her face, Brightpaw suddenly hated Pebblefall more than any Dark Forest warrior.

"If he truly loved you, Springpaw, he would never say that," she spat.

Springpaw rubbed her face on her paws and heaved another sigh. "Brightpaw, don't you understand? Pebblefall _doesn't_ love me, and I know that." Even with tears still shining in her pale green eyes, she meowed, "I'm glad he doesn't love me. If he did then the Dark Forest would exploit that, and we would be just like Pikefin and Softsky."

Her words were made of steel and for just a heartbeat, her eyes burned with a fire that Brightpaw never knew she had. Then that fire died and Springpaw burst into sobs. She buried her head between her paws and Brightpaw wanted to console her, but her sister cried as if she'd already been culled and the utter misery in her voice chilled her bones.

**Written in the Stars**

Brightpaw gazed up at the rising sun with a heavy heart. Today was going to be the worst day of her life, no matter if she was chosen or not. _They're going to burst into camp any minute now._

"How do you feel?"

Brightpaw was prepared to put on a strong front until she turned around and saw her mother. Flowerpetal's eyes held a mother's love, and at that moment all Brightpaw wanted was to be a kit again.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Flowerpetal wrapped her tail around her daughter, and Brightpaw leaned into her touch. "Don't be scared," Her mother meowed. "Whatever is meant to happen will happen."

"I don't want to die," Brightpaw whispered.

"Ooh, Brightpaw," Flowerpetal cooed, soothing Brightpaw's ruffled pelt with her tongue, "I'm so sorry, darling. I wish you didn't have to endure this, but there's nothing we can do about it."

" _There's nothing we can do."_ Suddenly, something sparked inside Brightpaw's chest. _She's wrong. I'm going to do something about it._ The Dark Forest may seem invincible but they weren't; they could be defeated and peace could be restored if only someone was willing to risk everything and fight…

_I'm going to do something about it._

Brightpaw steeled her nerves; she couldn't afford to be weak right now. _I need to be strong, determined, and unbreakable. I need to be the perfect Dark Forest candidate._

_I can do this._

"They're here!" a Clanmate hollered, and Brightpaw spun around just in time to watch a patrol march into camp. She didn't recognize the patrol leader, a brown-and-black tom with nicked ears, but the malicious gleam in his eyes and the smirk ghosting his lips' was completely Dark Forest. No Clan cat could manage to look so- _so cruel_ and _so satisfied_ about it.

Then she remembered that this tom _used to be_ a Clan cat.

" _RiverClan_ ," the tom boomed, "assemble your apprentices, _now_." He looked straight at Brightpaw and said, "It's time."

**Written in the Stars**

The patrol leader introduced himself as Shredwhisker.

"You know how The Culling works," Shredwhisker began, a tail-length in front of the apprentices. "Your abilities will be tested, and the two most skilled apprentices will have the _honor_ of training as Dark Forest warriors. Those of you who are average will remain in your Clan and receive your warrior name. Those of you who are deemed incompetent will be killed without hesitance."

To her left, Springpaw trembled from head-to-tail.

To her right, defiance radiated from Duskpaw in waves.

Brightpaw mustered all the boldness she could and put on a strong front; _catch their attention, act like you aren't scared of a challenge!_

A silver tabby tom meowed, "first we'll determine which one of you is the best swimmer; then the best hunter; and then the best fighter."

"Come on," Shredwhisker huffed. "We're burning daylight."

**Written in the Stars**

When it came to the challenges, Brightpaw didn't know what to expect. In the past she had heard stories of the Dark Forest making apprentices swim upstream or dunking them under water, so when Shredwhisker told them to simply tread water, Brightpaw couldn't believe their luck.

That is, until they started pelting her with rocks.

"Hey!" Duskpaw snarled after a rock hit her shoulder. "Quit that!"

"She's a fighter," a silver tabby tom murmured to Shredwhisker.

Shredwhisker grunted his agreement, then raised his voice. "You're RiverClan apprentices - of course you can swim. But can you maintain your cool under an attack?"

 _They want us to remain calm under pressure,_ Brightpaw thought. _Okay, no problem. Just don't let them see how_ freaked out _you are right now!_ A sharp rock bounced off her back and she grit her teeth to keep from hissing.

She did her best to continue swimming whilst also dodging the onslaught. It wasn't easy; the rocks that didn't make contact would splash the water around her, screwing with her senses. The water was choppy and her legs were growing tired. _Surely we're almost done? What are they waiting for?_

Duskpaw was a good swimmer, but her shoulder was bleeding and Brightpaw could tell that she was sore; Springpaw had avoided contact with any rocks and was doing well. Heatherpaw had a cut above her eye and blood dripped into it, obscuring her vision; the black she-cat looked ready to give up at any moment. And Hollypaw-

Hollypaw cried out in pain when a rock slammed into the side of her face. Her smooth strides became choppy and she immediately began to struggle in the water. "Help!" she whimpered, eyes wide with fear and pain. " _Help_!"

Brightpaw tried to grab her, but Shredwhisker's sharp command made her freeze: " _Don't_."

Brightpaw pulled away and stared at him, incredulous. "She's going to drown!"

Shredwhisker narrowed his eyes, and realization gripped her mind like icy waters. _Of course. They're going to let her die._

"Come out of the water now," the silver tom commanded. Springpaw and Duskpaw hurried to obey and quickly heaved themselves out of the river; Duskpaw winced as she flexed her shoulder. Brightpaw swam to join them, praying that Sunfrost would have mercy on Hollypaw's life.

Heatherpaw, while she didn't protest, lingered behind and shot her littermate looks of concern. Finally the four apprentices stood on the shore, silently urging Hollypaw to join them.

"Go on," Shredwhisker ordered. "Silversmoke will lead you to your next challenge."

"But what about my sister?" Heatherpaw asked, eyes wide.

"I'll take care of _your sister,_ " Shredwhisker meowed. His voice was cold and full of mockery, and Brightpaw squeezed my eyes shut; this would be the last time any of them ever saw Hollypaw.

Heatherpaw seemed to understand this, as tears began to roll down her face. Brightpaw's heart ached, and she let her mind wander and create scenarios; like, what would she do if Springpaw was in Hollypaw's position? Would her death be quick and painless, or would Shredwhisker drag it out, or-

Brightpaw forced those thoughts out of her mind, refused to look Hollypaw in the eye, and kept her head down as they followed Silversmoke to their next challenge. Even as they walked farther away, Hollypaw's pleas for help only seemed to grow fiercer.

"Help, help, _h-help_!"

And then they quit.

**Written in the Stars**

The next challenge was hunting. Brightpaw wondered if the warriors were going to splash them with water as they fished, just to make things difficult, but they had a completely different idea.

"What do you mean "land prey"?" Duskpaw demanded, incredulous. "We're RiverClan! We don't hunt squirrels and mice; we fish!"

Silversmoke eyed Duskpaw. "We know you can fish, obviously. But you won't always have the option to fish for your prey, so you need to know how to hunt for land prey."

"It's not a difficult concept," another warrior added, snarkily.

"But we don't know _how_ to hunt for land prey," Brightpaw protested. " _None of us_ are going to do well!"

The warrior, Swampfoot, glared at her. "Then your mentors have damned you. Unless you want to end up like your Denmate back there, you will catch _something_."

At the mention of Hollypaw, Heatherpaw whimpered miserably.

"You have until sun-set to return with your catches," Silversmoke meowed. "If you don't manage to catch anything, then you will face the consequences. Now," he curled his lips into a wicked grin, " _begin._ "

**Written in the Stars**

Hunting on land wasn't as difficult as Brightpaw thought it would be. It certainly wasn't easy, but she managed to catch two water shrews. _Perhaps Sunfrost decided to lend me some luck._

As she returned to their designated spot, her intestines were knotted with anxiety. Now that she knew she would be safe from any "consequences", all Brightpaw could do was worry about Springpaw. She was a naturally talented fisher, but she never trained to sharpen her abilities; Brightpaw couldn't guess how her sister fared on land.

Brightpaw was the first apprentice to arrive, and the Dark Forest warriors eyed her two catches with approval.

"Not so hard, was it?" Swampfoot asked, his tone mocking.

A little while later, and the reeds began to rustle. Brightpaw perked her ears and expected Duskpaw to emerge, but instead it was… Springpaw!

"Wow!" Brightpaw breathed, her gaze immediately drawn to the squirrel that hung proudly from her jaws. "How-where did you find _that_?!" It looked large enough to feed half the queens _and_ their kits!

Springpaw purred loudly as she dropped her catch. "It was cleaning itself near the Sunningstones, and I practically held my breath as I stalked it!" She smiled broadly as she settled down, her earlier woos forgotten in all the excitement. "I guess I just got lucky!"

"Don't underestimate yourself," Shredwhisker spoke up, and something about the newfound gentleness in his voice sent a chill down Brightpaw's spine. She looked at him, but his gaze was locked on Springpaw. "A full-grown tom would have a hard time making such an impressive kill!"

To her horror, Springpaw soaked up his praise like he was just another handsome RiverClan tom. _She can't seriously enjoy his praise,_ Brightpaw thought, stricken. _He's-he's a filthy murderer! How can she forget about Hollypaw so easily?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling reeds. Brightpaw turned around just in time to see Duskpaw entering the clearing, two mice dangling from her jaws. She looked rather smug, until she noticed the squirrel.

"Please tell me Brightpaw didn't catch that," Duskpaw meowed.

"It was me!" Springpaw chirped.

Duskpaw exhaled a relieved, "thank goodness."

Brightpaw glared at the other she-cat but kept her jaws shut. Right now all she could think about was The Culling and the fact that Springpaw was _this_ close to being selected.

And what was worse? She didn't even care!

The warriors grew impatient as they waited for Heatherpaw to show up, but eventually she did. A single vole was between her jaws, and she refused to meet anyone's gaze as she dropped it with the rest of the catches.

"Took you long enough," Swampfoot growled. Heatherpaw cringed, but didn't respond.

"What's next?" Springpaw asked, and Brightpaw could have clawed her for sounding so chipper.

"Battle training," Shredwhisker replied. "Obviously the Dark Forest needs cats who know how to fight, so this may be the most important part of your assessment."

Shredwhisker led the way to the battle area. The apprentices followed him silently, with Silversmoke and Swampfoot keeping an eye on the rear. Brightpaw flicked an ear when she overheard the two toms whispering to each other.

"Any bets?" Swampfoot asked.

"The golden one, for sure," Silversmoke murmured. "She's excelled thus far, and I would bet she's a stronger fighter."

"Doesn't have the most queenly build, though. Too muscular."

"I don't think Lionslayer will complain if we bring back another strong warrior," came Silversmoke's response. "If she survives camp, he'll send her to the Mountains."

_The Mountains? What are the Dark Forest doing in the Mountains?_

"True," Swampfoot agreed. "What about the other apprentice?"

Silversmoke scoffed. "If Shredwhisker has anything to say about it, we'll be getting that brown one." _Springpaw!_ "Sagenose just died, and he'll be looking for a replacement. Brown one looks like she'll produce some healthy litters; she's got wide hips."

"Shame," Swampfoot murmured. "I like the cream one." _Me!_

"I thought you wanted a queen? Something to play around with. Warriors aren't much fun."

Brightpaw didn't turn around, but she could practically _hear_ the wicked smirk that spread across Swampfoot's lips. "You can make a queen out of any of them. Show these pitiful Clan cats some attention, and they roll on their backs, just as sweet as can be."

Brightpaw's stomach started to churn as Silversmoke commented, "She has a nice body. Perhaps not queenly, but it's attractive."

Swampfoot purred, and she never thought a purr could sound so _slimy_. "Mhm. If she were mine, I'd have her pregnant within the moon."

Brightpaw gasped, and quickened to catch up with her Denmates. She slowed down beside Duskpaw, ignoring the curious glances as she tried to control her heaving. _He's disgusting!_ She thought. _They're all absolutely disgusting, and I-I would rather take my own life than submit to one of them!_

Why was she trying so hard to impress them? So that she could become _one of them_? So that she could prance around and give them something to entertain themselves with when they weren't killing her Clanmates?

_I want nothing to do with them! They're disgusting, and I'm better than some plaything, and I…_

And if Brightpaw ever wanted The Culling to end, if she ever wanted to _truly_ save anyone, then she needed to go through with the plan. For anyone to ever have peace the Dark Forest would have to come down.

_Sunfrost chose me. Sleetpaw and Flamepaw are counting on me. The future of the Clans depends on this! I can't let them down!_

That mindset fueled her weary pawsteps until they reached the battle arena. Shredwhisker gestured for them to sit down. "Battle tactics are the final part of this assessment," he began. "By the time we're done with this challenge, two of you will be chosen to return to camp with us. Unless instructed otherwise, you will never see your Clan again."

 _Wait… won't we be able to say good-bye?!_ She'd told Flowerpetal 'I love you' right before they were dragged out of camp, but she didn't realize it would be the last time she ever saw her mother! There was so much more she wanted to say! And what about Voleclaw, or Frogspots? _What will they think when-_

"Are we going to face each other, or one of you?" Duskpaw asked, as she eyed Shredwhisker.

The brown-and-black tom smirked at her. "Eager, aren't we? You'll face one another. Originally one of you would have had to fight twice, but now that the weak one is dead-"

" _Hollypaw,_ " Brightpaw snapped, if only for Heatherpaw's sake.

"-you pair up evenly. Now the only question is which friend will you fight?"

This was the challenge Brightpaw had been dreading. Even if Dark Forest warriors weren't pelting them with rocks, even if they weren't hunting unfamiliar prey...

She had fought her Denmates before; Duskpaw was her regular sparring partner. But The Culling did things to cats, and everyone wanted to be safe from the Dark Forest even if it meant sacrificing someone else…

The last Culling took place in new-leaf, when Brightpaw was a young, fresh-faced kitten. She didn't understand much, but she understood the severity of The Culling when only one of the six apprentices returned to RiverClan. That cat was Softsky, and she didn't leave the Medicine Cat Den for days as her wounds healed.

Brightpaw remembered the distrust that lingered in Softsky's eyes after that; she shrieked whenever another cat brushed against her. Voleclaw said that was just what happened when you watched your friends kill each other.

Brightpaw glanced at Duskpaw, only to find that Duskpaw was already eyeing her. They'd sparred together as friendly rivals, but now they would fight for something more: to prove that they were strong enough to become Dark Forest.

_I won't try to kill Duskpaw. Will she try to kill me?_

"Duskpaw. Heatherpaw. You're first."

Brightpaw's wide-eyed gaze snapped to Shredwhisker. "Wait, what?"

Duskpaw frowned. "Why would I fight Heatherpaw?" she asked, blunt. "I'm obviously stronger than her."

Heatherpaw didn't protest. The she-cat was never the quiet sort, but the day's events were taking a toll on her; by this point, her entire body was trembling.

" _Obviously_ ," Shredwhisker repeated, letting it roll off of his tongue. "Don't doubt the Dark Forest, Duskpaw. There's a method to our madness."

 _They want her,_ Brightpaw realized. _They're making sure she wins her fight._

Duskpaw seemed to connect the dots as well. She didn't utter another protest; instead she turned to face Heatherpaw, and crouched down into position. Heatherpaw copied her, and the difference between the two she-cats was immediately noticeable.

Duskpaw leapt first, just like Brightpaw knew she would; Duskpaw never was patient enough to play the defense, just like a certain flame-colored tom she knew. She snarled halfheartedly but her blows were powerful, and when Heatherpaw spun around to defend her flank, Brightpaw caught a glimpse inside her eyes; she was so, so scared.

Softsky was her older sister. She knew of the last Culling just as well as anyone of them.

Brightpaw held her breath the entire fight. Duskpaw would win, there was no doubt, but would she only do enough to win, or would she kill to prove?

The fight didn't last long. Heatherpaw was shaken up from her littermate's death and she just wasn't as strong as her oppnet. Within minutes, Duskpaw had her pinned firmly to the ground.

"Get up," Shredwhisker ordered, and the two she-cats obeyed. Brightpaw was surprised to note that, while Heatherpaw had acquired some new scratches, she didn't look too bad.

Duskpaw didn't fight to kill. She only did enough to win.

The way she stared defiantly at Shredwhisker sent a rush of affection through Brightpaw's veins. _Of course she didn't fight to kill; Duskpaw isn't a killer. No one could make her hurt Heatherpaw any more than she wanted too, especially not some Dark Forest scum._

Shredwhisker met her gaze. "Duskpaw is the winner," he announced. A few of the Dark Forest warriors whispered to each other, and Heatherpaw lowered her head, but no one was surprised.

Silversmoke murmured something in Shredwhisker's ear, and the brown-and-black tom nodded. Then he said, "Brightpaw, Springpaw, you're next."

For some reason, it didn't hit Brightpaw that she would have to battle her own littermate until now. It was obvious when Duskpaw and Heatherpaw were paired up, but…

She slowly stood to her paws and took position. _If Shredwhisker wants Springpaw so badly, then why pair us up? He realizes that she isn't a fighter._

"Begin," Shredwhisker commanded.

Brightpaw raised her gaze to meet Springpaw's, who was _smiling_. They began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move. "Just like training, right?" Springpaw whispered, still smiling. Why did she look like she was _enjoying_ this? Why wasn't she scared out of her mind?

 _Of course,_ Brightpaw realized. _Springpaw knows I won't hurt her; I've always_ protected _her. And that's what Shredwhisker is counting on, too. He thinks I'll go easy on my own sister, and will be able to justify choosing her._

 _I can't let him do that_.

_I'm sorry, Springpaw, but I can't stop looking after you just yet._

Brightpaw snarled and suddenly lunged at her sister, knocking her to the ground. Springpaw rolled back onto her paws and this time when their eyes met, she looked scared. "Brightpaw!" she hissed. "What are you-"

Brightpaw didn't let her finish speaking. She landed a blow on her muzzle, and then another one on the side of her head. Springpaw hissed in pain and stumbled backwards, and Brightpaw chased her, striking wherever she could.

At some point she'd made a cut on Springpaw's head, and when blood dripped into her eye she shook her head to clear it. Brightpaw took her chance and bowled her down, forcing her into the submissive position.

" _Surrender!_ " Brightpaw snarled.

Springpaw's entire body shook as she exclaimed, "I surrender! I quit!" The terror and confusion that pooled in her green eyes was sickening. More than anything, Brightpaw wanted to make her understand why she'd hurt her. _But I can't do that._

Instead Brightpaw turned to face the Dark Forest warriors. When Duskpaw won her match nobody was surprised; now, they all stared at Brightpaw like they were just seeing her for the first time.

A tiny piece of Brightpaw was smug; she'd managed to surprise the Dark Forest.

Shredwhisker cleared his throat, then announced, "Brightpaw is the winner. And now, due to their overall performance, Duskpaw and Brightpaw have been chosen to return to camp and train as Dark Forest warriors."

Brightpaw breathed a sigh of relief; the weight of the Clans had been lifted from her shoulders. _Thank StarClan. I did it. I'm going to the Dark Forest._

Shredwhisker rambled on for a few moments, elaborating on what an honor this was, but Brightpaw didn't hear a word of it. She stared at her paws until she finally had the courage to look at Springpaw, and then-

She was sobbing.

Her face was pressed into Heatherpaw's pelt as her shoulders shook. Her pelt was matted with dust and dirt and she had fresh cuts all over her body. She looked like she had just walked out of a battle, and it hadn't really been much more than training. And what's more, she had only been battling her _sister_.

 _I did that to her,_ Brightpaw thought, sick to her stomach. _And now she hates me. She's going to remember me as the sister that was willing to kill her just to join the Dark Forest. But I had to do it to protect her!_

"Come on," Swampfoot snapped, jerking Brightpaw away from her thoughts. The patrol was already departing. She wanted to ask for a moment alone with Springpaw, or a chance to say good-bye to RiverClan, but she knew it was a hopeless request. _I'm Dark Forest now._

So she refused to turn around and say good-bye to her littermate. Somehow her sobs seemed to grow louder the farther they walked away, and every step Brightpaw took felt like stepping on thorns.

 _I've done it. I watched one friend die, and I betrayed my sister._ But she had been culled, and now she could fulfill her part of the quest.

_Springpaw, please forgive me._


	9. The Culling - Flamepaw

_"Flamepaw's culling is both completely predictable and unpredictable at the same time... does that even make sense?"_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 12, 2015._

* * *

**Flamepaw**

Specklepaw looked ready to faint right then and there.

The Dark Forest patrol burst into camp after the first rays of dawn, effectively waking the entire Clan. Queens poked their heads out of the Nursery, clutching their kits close to them; warriors spared the apprentices sympathetic looks; Birchtail, the so-called _leader_ , trembled as he addressed the patrol leader.

To be fair, Flamepaw recognized the warrior and Birchtail's fear was not unjustified. He was a dark brown, battle-scarred tom; his name was Blisterwing, and he was the second-in-command of the Dark Forest.

Once Blisterwing had ThunderClan's full attention he made a show of striding to the center of camp, heavy pawsteps echoing throughout the camp. "Cats of ThunderClan," Blisterwing sneered, "the time has come; today is the Culling."

Shock rippled through the Clan. Flamepaw heard them mumbling to each other, some bitter and some fearful, but of course no one spoke up to protest. Even as Flamepaw focused on Blisterwing, he felt the heat from his Clanmates' gazes burning holes into the back of his _head._

_"He's their symbol."_

_"His parents brought their wrath down upon us!"_

_"Finally, we'll be rid of that demon…"_

Flamepaw was half-tempted to perform poorly during the assessments so that his existence could torment ThunderClan until he died. However, failure wasn't an option; not while Sunfrost thought he was special and Brightpaw was counting on him and Sleetpaw would scoff, like he'd expected Flamepaw to end the quest before it even started.

 _I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove them all wrong, and then I'll restore my parents' names._ Flamepaw inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled. He met Blisterwing's eyes, and the stirring in his gut warned that he was in for a fight.

**Written in the Stars**

They departed from camp as soon as Blisterwing finished explaining what the apprentices would be expected to do. First they would be assessed on their tree climbing abilities ( _okay, not so hard..._ ); then their battle moves ( _I was ready for that..._ ); and then hunting technique ( _Sunfrost, send help!_ ).

Now they were on their way to the Sky Oak. Blisterwing led the patrol, his warriors followed him obediently, and the apprentices trailed behind. Adderpaw, Echopaw and Specklepaw were deathly silent as they trudged behind Flamepaw. He glanced backwards a couple times, only for Adderpaw to hiss and tell him to mind his own business; _he makes it seem like I'm on the Dark Forest's side or something!_

 _Aren't you, though?_ A quiet, nagging voice spoke up. _After all, you're the only apprentice who_ wants _to be selected._

Guilt pricked Flamepaw's pawpads, and he tried to ignore the prickling sensation. _It's not like that. A StarClan warrior gave me this quest! I'm doing this to_ help _ThunderClan! They just didn't know it yet._

He glanced backwards again. Adderpaw was ready with his glare, while Specklepaw hid behind him. Echopaw met his gaze for a heartbeat, then looked down at her paws like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Flamepaw turned around with a scowl on his face.

_One day they'll be free, and it'll be thanks to me; the Clanmate they scorned because his parents actually stood for something._

**Written in the Stars**

Flamepaw couldn't help but remember the last time he climbed a tree: he was attacked by a rabid squirrel, fell on his head, and woke up next to a StarClan warrior..

He hoped this time would be less exciting than the last.

Blisterwing inspected the Sky Oak for a few moments, then turned his attention to the apprentices. "Is anyone afraid of heights?" he asked in his gravelly-voice. Specklepaw immediately raised her tail. Blisterwing nodded, satisfied. "Perfect. You can go first."

Specklepaw deflated, and Flamepaw saw the chance to demand their attention. " _I_ want to go first!" he announced boldly.

A large golden tom growled. "Tough luck, Clan-scum. Get in line." _What Would Sleetpaw Do?_

Flamepaw mustered all the bravado he could, lifted his chin, and looked the warrior in the eye. "I'm the best tree climber ThunderClan has ever seen. Just let me go first and get my turn over with, so that I can nap while these mouse-brains humiliate themselves."

Adderpaw and Echopaw scoffed loudly, offended. The warrior seemed taken back by Flamepaw's show; Blisterwing narrowed his beady eyes and studied him in a new light.

Flamepaw smirked. _Sleetpaw would be proud._

"I know you," Blisterwing meowed abruptly, eyes narrowed. "You're the kit of-" he paused right before he said their names. "You're the symbol of the Massacure; of what happens when the Clans rebel."

Flamepaw's smirk faded fast. "My name is Flamepaw," he growled. The Dark Forest warriors shifted, each one eyeing him with renewed interest.

A snarl crawled up Blisterwing's muzzle. "You have your mother's eyes," he spat. Flamepaw stiffened.

"Don't you talk about my parents!" He snarled. "Or else I'll give your mangy-tail a brand new scar!"

The warriors burst into cruel laughter. Blisterwing's features twisted, and he gestured furiously to the Sky Oak. " _Climb_ ," he said, voice dangerously low. "Climb high, and pray to your parents that you don't fall, because if you do and the crash doesn't kill you, _I will_."

Flamepaw met his gaze defiantly, refusing to cower. _My parents weren't scared of you, and neither am I._ Then he started towards the Sky Oak, sent a silent prayer to StarClan, dug his claws into the bark and started climbing.

The warriors yowled louder the higher he ascended, some cheering him on while others called various threats. _I'll make it to the top of this stupid tree!_

He didn't pause to look down until he reached a sturdy branch, and when he finally did his stomach lurched. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he'd never climbed so high before.

"Keep climbing!" Blisterwing called. "Or are you done?"

Flamepaw scowled. "I could go all day!" he hollered back.

The Sky Oak became less sturdy the higher that one ascended. Before long he was balancing on limbs that wobbled tellingly. He pulled himself onto a particularly skinny limb and barely had time to haul himself onto the next before it snapped beneath his weight, and tumbled down, down to the ground.

"Sunfrost," Flamepaw murmured, eyes wide as he stared down at his impending doom, "unless you have my replacement lined up, you better send some help!"

He wasn't sure about the extent of Sunfrost's powers, but when one of the warriors called up, "Alright, that's enough! Climb down!" He was sure grateful for them. After heaving a sigh of relief he began his descent, taking the branches by twos if it meant reaching the ground just a little bit quicker.

Flamepaw jumped down when he was still a couple feet in the air and landed heavy on his paws. At the last second he reminded himself _What Would Sleetpaw Do?_ and conjured one of his infuriating smirks. He looked at Blisterwing and teased, "Not bad for Clan-scum, right?"

Blisterwing narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cocky, or else I'll shred you into mousemeat. You survived the first trial, but that doesn't mean you'll survive the next." He gestured for Flamepaw to sit down and shut up, and he obeyed him rather than test his luck.

Specklepaw was next to start her climb, so Flamepaw took her spot beside Echopaw. He didn't realize his paws were trembling until he sat down. He made a point to ignore the fact and instead leaned towards Echopaw and asked, "who called for me to come down?" _I didn't recognize the voice._

Instead of answering the question, Echopaw stared straight ahead. When it became clear that she was ignoring him, Flamepaw huffed and directed his attention to Specklepaw.

The she-cat wasn't nearly as exciting. She was a mediocre climber and made it only a couple of branches until she decided she'd had enough. When she jumped down the Dark Forest warriors seemed genuinely perplexed by her lack of effort.

 _So then maybe our theory was wrong,_ Flamepaw I thought, as Adderpaw took position beneath the Sky Oak. _Maybe Specklepaw really_ _is_ _scared of everything._ He wondered if Echopaw came to the same conclusion.

Flamepaw glanced at the pretty she-cat and didn't know if he felt frustrated or deflated. He thought back to the evening they spent together: she thanked him for saving Rowanpaw; he thought they could be friends.

Adderpaw's weight pulled him down as he climbed higher, and it was apparent that he was reaching his limit. Echopaw would go next.

_"I guess nobody told you: cats don't do the right thing anymore, Flamepaw."_

He leaned towards her again and whispered, "Hey."

"What do you want?" Echopaw hissed.

Flamepaw bit back a stinging retort and instead whispered, "See that broken branch? The one above it is about to snap. If you stand on it you'll fall to the ground and break your neck. Avoid it."

Then he pulled away and watched as Adderpaw nearly lost his footing, decided he'd had enough, and started climbing down. He'd done well.

Echopaw stood up and shook out her silver pelt. She paused, like there was something she wanted to say, then thought better of it and took her brother's place.

She avoided the weak branch and almost climbed as high as him.

**Written in the Stars**

"You'll be paired into teams," Blisterwing began once they reached the Sandy Hollows. His warriors assembled behind him, a united front with sinister smirks. "The two she-cats will square off, then the two toms."

 _I'll go against Adderpaw._ An excited tingle shot down his spine, even as he remembered their last fight. He'd been waiting to battle Adderpaw in a fair fight!

Adderpaw scoffed. "Too easy."

Flamepaw shot him a hard look. "Wanna bet?"

Blisterwing waved his tail. "Save the bloodshed for your battles. She-cats, you're up first."

Echopaw and Specklepaw reluctantly took their places in the hollow. Echopaw assumed the offense; Specklepaw the defense.

"Don't get too comfortable," Flamepaw overheard one warrior mumble. "The tortoiseshell looks ready to faint."

Blisterwing dropped his tail, the signal to begin. Echopaw began to slowly circle Specklepaw, searching for the weakest point in her defense to attack. Specklepaw, to her credit, didn't immediately roll over and surrender.

Suddenly Echopaw struck Specklepaw with a sharp paw, then jumped backwards to avoid retaliation. Specklepaw growled in frustration and managed to land a few weak strikes on her competition, but it wasn't long until Echopaw had her pinned to the ground.

"Nicely done," Blisterwing told Echopaw. "Although I wonder how you would fare against a more competent enemy?" _Don't think too much of yourself._

Echopaw visibly deflated, but nodded and silently took her place. Specklepaw rolled to her paws and scurried to her own place, avoiding eye contact with the Dark Forest warriors. _Well, she'd make a submissive queen, at least._

Adderpaw stood to his paws; Flamepaw didn't miss the way he flexed his claws. "Come on, Flame-brain," Adderpaw growled, and already his blood began to boil.

 _Calm down,_ he thought as he followed Adderpaw to the center of the hollow. _Don't let him get to you; remember what Sleetpaw and Brightpaw have taught you about controlling your temper._

He focused on breathing and his blood began to cool. It was easier to focus on details when you wasn't blinded by emotion. _Don't let Adderpaw get to you. Not right now._ Flamepaw crouched down; Addepaw opponent did the same.

The clearing was silent until Blisterwing dropped his tail.

They lunged forward at the exact same time. Adderpaw went for Flamepaw's throat with claws extended, and he ducked so that Adderpaw rolled across his back. He spun around with speed that only came by training, and was rewarded when Adderpaw's eyes widened; _I'm a different opponet from the last time he ganged up on me._

His surprise was short-lived. Within moments Adderpaw was lunging again, and this time Flamepaw wasn't quick enough; he sidestepped but Adderpaw still managed to graze his flank with his claws. _I can't play offense,_ Flamepaw thought as he hissed in pain. _I'm gonna have to muscle him down!_

Instead of dodging his attacks, Flamepaw met them head-on, tooth for tooth. The warriors crowded around them and cheered when Flamepaw landed a particularly hard blow to his muzzle. Adderpaw stumbled beneath the weight of the blow and Flamepaw saw his chance; he snarled and leapt onto his opponent's back, and his weight forced him onto the ground.

Adderpaw hissed and managed to bite Flamepaw's forepaw so hard that he yowled in pain, but it gave him an extra burst of strength. He freed his paw and planted both of them on Adderpaw's head so violently that he heard a _crack_ when it hit the ground.

The warriors cheered even as bile burned Flamepaw's throat. _W-wait, did I crack his skull?_ Suddenly he felt like he was watching Rowanpaw get torn to ribbons again. _I didn't like him, but I didn't want to watch him die either! Sunfrost, please let him be okay!_

He climbed off of Adderpaw and watched him hopefully. One warrior shoved him and cheered, "Just what I'd expect from you!" _Like he's_ proud _of me._

Echopaw darted forward and began licking her littermate - her only brother, now. Flamepaw held his breath and didn't dare breath until Adderpaw gasped, and slowly stood to his paws. Nevermind the fact that his legs were trembling or his breathing was labored, he was _alive_.

Blisterwing hollored, "Echopaw and Flamepaw are the victors!"

Flamepaw exhaled in relief. _Two tests down, one more to go._

**Written in the Stars**

Other than some scrapes and bruises, Adderpaw was fine. He walked a little slower than usual but insisted that he was well-enough to complete the final portion of the Culling.

That being said, Flamepaw didn't miss the furious glares he threw his way. Flamepaw wanted to apologize but his fight put him at the top and now wasn't the time to look soft. Especially not when the next trial was the one that concerned him the most.

Blisterwing led them deeper into the territory where prey was more abundant. It wasn't a secret that Flamepaw was a poor hunter, even with Sleetpaw and Brightpaw's training. Sleetpaw said he was too impatient; Brightpaw said he lacked technique.

 _I have to perform well,_ he thought. He'd climbed the highest and won his match, but the Dark Forest wanted the perfect apprentice. _Adderpaw and Echopaw have both done well too. If I don't catch anything then Blisterwing will surely pick them._

 _And if he doesn't choose me?_ Blisterwing would kill him without hesitation.

Blisterwing halted, then so did the rest of the patrol. He turned to face the apprentices but didn't immediately speak; he let his flinty gaze travel from apprentice to apprentice until it came to rest on Flamepaw, and then his eyes narrowed.

"This is your final test," he began, and he could have sounded calm if his voice wasn't so hoarse. "Do well and you might find yourself a part of the strongest Clan in the forest. Do poorly and…" he trailed off, allowing them to fill in the blank.

"You four will go into the forest and hunt until sundown," Blisterwing continued. "Return with your prey, and whoever catches the most will be the victor. However, should you return empty-pawed, you will be disqualified." Flamepaw didn't like the sound of that.

Blisterwing raised his tail. Flamepaw crouched down, sent to prayer to StarClan, and hoped that all of his training would pay off.

Blisterwing dropped his tail. Flamepaw darted into the forest.

**Written in the Stars**

Update: he was going to die.

Flamepaw couldn't quit glancing at the setting sun as he uncovered his single, pitiful catch: a scrawny shrew that would surely find its way to the bottom of any fresh-kill pile.

_I'm sorry, Sunfrost. Tell Brightpaw that I'm sorry too, and that anything toms can do she-cats can do better. Tell Sleetpaw that nobody likes an egomaniac._

Just as he prepared himself for the death march, the undergrowth began to rustle. For a spit second Flamepaw thought it was prey, but it was too large to be a mouse or a squirrel. Then Echopaw stepped out, all graceful and worried.

Flamepaw blinked in confusion. "Uh, the meeting place is _that_ way," he told her.

"I'm not lost," she meowed. "How much prey did you catch?"

Shame made his skin burn. "How much prey did _you_ catch?" he retorted.

"I asked you first!"

"Well I asked you second!"

She rolled her eyes, irritated. "Fine. I caught six pieces of prey: three mice, a sparrow, a shrew, and a squirrel."

Flamepaw's eyes widened until they rivaled full moons. "Six?!" He echoed, incredulous. "Who catches six pieces of prey in one hunt?"

"Someone who's hunting for her life," Echopaw replied. She eyed the shrew between his jaws. "Please tell me that's not all you caught."

Flamepaw was silent for one, two, three heartbeats…

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Echopaw demanded. "Have you not noticed that Blisterwing is cheering for your failure?"

"Oh gosh, really?" Flamepaw drawled, sarcastic. "I thought I was his favorite."

The silver she-cat mumbled something bitterly underneath her breath, then turned around and walked back into the undergrowth. More rustling, and when she returned she held a mouse and a shrew in her mouth. She dropped the catches at his paws and said, "here, tell Blisterwing you caught them."

 _Just when I thought I kinda had Echopaw figured out…_ "But why?" he asked, a tad suspicious. _Is she going to accuse me of stealing her prey? Is this her idea of revenge after I bested Adderpaw?_

Echopaw lashed her tail once. "Because. Now do you want to be torn to ribbons or not?"

"No no, I wanna live," Flamepaw replied quickly. He still wasn't sure if he trusted Echopaw, but even if she did accuse him of prey-stealing he would die either way. He tucked the remaining prey underneath his chin, and then shot Echopaw a grin. _If she is helping me then I should say_ , "Thanks."

The silver she-cat was already ducking back into the undergrowth. "Don't mention it," she called. He got the feeling she meant it.

**Written in the Stars**

They arrived at the meeting place with mere seconds to spare. Adderpaw and Specklepaw were already waiting; two mice and a squirrel sat in front of Adderpaw, and it looked like Specklepaw managed to catch a nice sparrow and a shrew.

 _And somehow, Echopaw managed to catch_ six _pieces of prey._

Blisterwing scowled when Flamepaw dropped his three catches, but that scowl faded when Echopaw dropped her remaining four. He almost looked impressed, but the look disappeared as quickly as it came.

In his gravelly voice he began, "Echopaw is clearly the best hunter out of all of you. That gives her high marks." Flamepaw glanced at Echopaw, who seemed to be torn between pride and defeat. _She doesn't want to go to the Dark Forest._ "However, you have to be more than just a hunter to survive in the Dark Forest."

He stood up and began circling the apprentices. " _Flamepaw_ out performed all of you," he spat the name like an insult. "He climbed the highest, won his match, and caught three pieces of prey. Specklepaw-"

"Wait a moment!" Addepaw cried abruptly, outraged. "Flamepaw is the worst hunter in ThunderClan! He's more likely to catch _no prey_ than three pieces!" _Uh-oh. Adderpaw, shut-up shut-up shut-up!_ "Furthermore, two of his catches have my sister's scent on them, and Echopaw is the finest hunter I've ever seen. On the most important day of her life, she should have six or seven catches!"

"What are you implying?" One warrior growled. Blisterwing watched Adderpaw with interest.

Adderpaw lifted his chin and glared at Flamepaw for all he was worth. "Flamepaw stole my sister's catches!"

"I did not!" Flamepaw protested. "I caught them myself!"

Blisterwing spun around to face Echopaw. "Is that true?" he demanded. "Did Flamepaw steal your prey?"

Echopaw was one of the most composed cats in ThunderClan; she didn't let anyone see her cry, or shout, or complain. Right now, however, she looked scared for her life. Flamepaw squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for her answer. "No. He caught them himself."

His eyelids flew open. _What?_

"Echopaw!" Adderpaw hissed.

Blisterwing narrowed his dark eyes. "Did you give him your prey?"

Echopaw raised her chin. "No. He caught them himself."

Blisterwing towered threateningly over Echopaw. "I don't like being lied to, kitty," he rumbled, and suddenly Flamepaw understood why his voice was so hoarse.

Echopaw's eyes widened, like she was looking death right in its face, and when Blisterwing's claws slid out he couldn't contain himself any longer. "I stole her prey!" Flamepaw cried, effectively stealing Blisterwing's harsh gaze. "I only caught one of the shrews and I didn't want to return so empty-pawed, so I stole her prey."

Echopaw glared at him ( _"you mouse-brain, what are you doing?! You'll get us both killed!"_ ) but something about Blisterwing's expression shifted. He looked slightly more thoughtful than murderous now.

"You stole her prey?" he repeated. Flamepaw nodded. "Interesting. So, either you're both liars, or one of you is a liar and one of you is a thief."

The urge to close his eyes so that he wouldn't see his death coming was tempting, but Flamepaw had never given up before. _Blisterwing better prepare himself for the fight of his life_. "A liar and a thief." Blisterwing hummed. "Well, this complicates everything. See, I'd planned on killing you, Flamepaw, and taking Adderpaw and Specklepaw back to the Dark Forest with me, however," he flashed a sinister smirk, "the Dark Forest always has room for one more liar and one more thief."

_What?_

"Flamepaw, Echopaw, welcome to the Dark Forest."


	10. Welcome to the Dark Forest

_"The DF have a camp a little ways away from the clans, where most of them live. The apprentices leave behind their styles of hunting, fighting, etc. They're basically ripped away from their families and don't see them again for moons, and when they do, they're cold killing-machines. Not only does this break the clans spirits, but it also lessens their numbers and makes sure that the strongest cats are on the Dark Forest's side."_

_\- PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 12, 2015_

* * *

**Sleetpaw**

" _Runningpaw, I miss mama."_

" _I know. I miss her too."_

" _Does Stormwind?"_

" _Of course."_

" _I watch him sometimes… he doesn't eat anymore…"_

" _Maybe he just eats when you aren't looking?"_

" _I guess. Runningpaw, who's going to protect us from those stinky Dark Forest cats now that mama is gone?"_

" _I'll protect us, Sleetkit! I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise."_

Sleetpaw shoved the memory out of his mind and tore viciously into a frog. He wasn't hungry, but he couldn't lose focus now. He'd passed the Culling, impressed the Dark Forest warriors, and now that phase one was complete it was onto phase two.

Seeking revenge on Runningpaw was the number one priority, but he needed Sunfrost's StarClan abilities if he wanted to make progress quick. In return, Sunfrost wanted him to play nice with others and complete the quest. Sleetpaw was on track to fulfilling his end of the bargain, though it would do him no good if Flamepaw and Brightpaw failed on their end.

As Sleetpaw was preparing his back-up plan, Icepaw slumped down beside him. He wrinkled his nose at the metallic scent of blood: _Marshpaw's blood_. Inwardly the scent made him uncomfortable. _If I want to survive in the Dark Forest, I can't get squeamish whenever I scent blood._

Still, it was unnerving to glance at the she-cat and note that her once-white fur was coated in sticky, faded crimson. He snapped, "why haven't you washed your pelt yet? It's disrespectful to Marshpaw."

"At least Marshpaw's blood didn't drench the dirt," Icepaw mumbled. "Crowpaw bled to death in the marshes, and maybe Briarpaw, too. You don't care about _them_."

"I-... I don't care about Marshpaw, either. Just clean your pelt. It's disgusting." With that, he stood to his paws and padded a few fox-lengths away from the she-cat.

Rustling in the undergrowth caught Sleetpaw's attention; a new patrol trickled into the clearing and he quickly identified them as the ThunderClan patrol. He immediately began to search for a bright ginger pelt, and when he saw Flamepaw he exhaled a breath. _He did it. He actually passed the Culling._

Flamepaw's gaze roamed the clearing until it landed on the ShadowClan apprentice. He grinned, and Sleetpaw wanted to scold him for displaying any sort of enthusiasm; was he _trying_ to give them away?

Flamepaw sidestepped around the others. "Mind if I share your frog?" he asked. "I'm starving!" Sleetpaw realized that he was trying to mask their connection and likely didn't want any piece of the frog.

_Still, I am nothing if not selfless._

Sleetpaw smirked slightly and nudged the frog towards the ginger tom. "Of course! You can have the entire thing, since you're _starving_."

Flamepaw's reaction was comical. He stared at the frog with wide green eyes and an expression of disbelief. "Uhh… thank you." He looked around to see who was watching, steeled his resolve, then took a bite of frog.

He tried to mask his gagging by coughing and for the first time in a long time, Sleetpaw actually wanted to laugh. "How is it?" he asked, smirking.

" _Delicious_ ," Flamepaw replied between gritted teeth. "But I would hate to eat all of your lunch-"

"I'm not hungry. Please, have the rest!"

As Flamepaw continued to nibble unhappily on the frog, the undergrowth began to rustle again. Sleetpaw scented the air and was met with the smell of fish; _RiverClan_. The warriors poured into the clearing and Sleetpaw was pleased when Brightpaw stepped out, chin held high and eyes dull.

She scanned the clearing, noticed the toms, and mumbled something to her golden-furred companion. Flamepaw perked up considerably when he spotted the she-cat and waved his tail in greeting.

"Hello," he meowed pleasantly, and Sleetpaw barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you here to share our frog?"

Brightpaw blinked, caught off guard when she noticed the half-eaten frog between Flamepaw's paws. "Do ThunderClanners like frog?" she asked, as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The ginger tom visibly deflated. "No, we don't," he mumbled. "It's Sleetpaw's, he's forcing me to finish it."

"Oh!" The she-cat perked up. "Well, if we're doing it as a favor for Sleetpaw…" She bent her head and took a large bite, and this time Flamepaw couldn't mask his gagging. When she lifted her head and exclaimed, "hey, it's not so bad!" Flamepaw looked ready to throw up.

Sleetpaw scowled and snatched the frog back. It was no fun if they enjoyed it. "Get your own frog," he grumbled.

Brightpaw seemed undeterred and shrugged. "So," she meowed, looking between them, "we did it."

"Let's not celebrate yet," Sleetpaw murmured. "We aren't in their camp yet." Flamepaw mumbled something about being a killjoy. "How did your assessments go? Did you pick up anything useful?"

"My patrol leader already hates me," Flamepaw helpfully supplied. "Which isn't great, because I'm pretty sure he's an important cat."

Sleetpaw scanned the clearing and frowned when he saw Flamepaw's patrol leader. "The dark brown tom with the scars?"

"That's the one."

Sleetpaw huffed. "If the way that warriors are giving their reports to him mean anything, then I would agree with you; he's important and you certainly do not want his attention."

The ginger tom cringed. "Too late. He doesn't like my parents."

Brightpaw glanced at him. "Are your parents important cats?" she asked.

Her question seemed to catch Flamepaw off guard. "You mean you don't-?" he paused, then shrugged. "Not really. They just fought in the first rebellion."

"Most ThunderClan warriors did," Sleetpaw nodded. "My mother and father did as well."

"My grandpaw did," Brightpaw added.

"It shouldn't be a big deal. But did you overhear anything _important_?"

"I did," Brightpaw suddenly meowed. "Two of the warriors were talking about the other RiverClan apprentice, Duskpaw, and said that if she survived the training camp she would be sent to the mountains."

Flamepaw frowned. "Training camp- wait, _the mountains_?"

Sleetpaw turned around to study the mountains. "What are they doing in the mountains?" He wondered aloud. "No life can grow there. It's barren."

"Maybe they're looking for something?" Brightpaw suggested.

_Or someone._

"Wait," Flamepaw meowed abruptly. "On the way here, some of the warriors were talking about who would 'get a group' this season. Is that important?"

Sleetpaw recalled something Onestrike had said. "I think so. My patrol leader, Onestrike, talked a group. _His_ group."

Flamepaw's eyes lit up. "Onestrike? They mentioned him! Apparently he's an important cat as well."

"Any other names?" Brightpaw inquired.

The ThunderClan tom wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. "Yeah, a couple: Silversmoke, Forestpelt-" _Forestpelt?_ "-annd someone else…"

Rustling bushes interrupted his train of thought, and the final patrol - WindClan - appeared. Flamepaw's patrol leader stood up and announced, "Alright, that's all of the patrols! Warriors, follow me back to camp!"

Sleetpaw turned to his companions and hissed, "we can't draw attention to ourselves! Split up and walk with your Clanmates."

Flamepaw glanced at a sulky silver tabby and said, "Uh, I think I'll walk by myself."

"Whatever, just don't draw attention to yourself," Sleetpaw meowed. "We'll meet again when it's convenient. _Go_."

**Written in the Stars**

" _Runningpaw, did you see the scratch on Forestpaw's nose?"_

" _Of course I did. Who do you think gave it to him?"_

" _Wow,_ you _did that? You're such a good fighter, Runningpaw! Do ya' think… do you think I'll ever be as good as you?"_

" _You can never be as good as the_ best _, little brother. But maybe you can be the second best."_

" _You really think so?!"_

" _Maybe, if you train harder than everyone else."_

" _I will, I will! Just watch me!"_

Sleetpaw shook the memory off and strided forward.

 _I can't get distracted now,_ he thought. _I'm about to face Runningpaw for the first time since he- since he left. How is he going to react when he sees me? Is he going to pretend he doesn't know me? What if he attacks me?_ Sleetpaw reminded himself to breathe. _No, he won't attack me like that. But he won't expect me to attack him, either; he's_ always _thought I'm weak._

 _Maybe_ I _should attack_ him _._

Sunfrost suddenly thought, _don't you dare. If you blow your cover as soon as you step into camp, then this mission will end before it even begins!_

Sleetpaw grumbled a response and continued forward.

**Written in the Stars**

" _Runningpaw! Stormwind is-is-"_

" _Be quiet, Sleetkit!"_

" _But Stormwind-! He's dead! I-I'm alone now!"_

" _Calm down, little brother. You're never alone as long as we're together."_

Sleetpaw could tell that they were nearing camp by the way that the leader - Blisterwing, apparently - sped up. By this point they were running through the undergrowth, and Sleetpaw hissed as branches whacked him in the face. How did ThunderClan warriors _do it_?

"Faster!" One of the warriors called, his voice bleeding with adrenaline. Sleetpaw grinded his teeth and ran faster, and his thoughts tried to keep up.

 _After moons of plotting my revenge and I_ still _don't know what I'll do when I see him again! I have to surprise him; I have to prove myself! Or do I let him assume that I'm still a weak, pathetic kit? No no, he knows I've been training for this moment. Or does he?_

Sleetpaw felt like he was slowly being pulled apart. His heart thundered in his ears.

"Almost there!" One warrior hollered gleefully. "Get ready, kittens!"

_Ready, I have to be ready. I won't attack him, I'll let him make the first strike. But does that first strike make the entire battle lean in his favor? I'm overthinking this, but it's so simple!_

He reminded himself to breathe again and inhaled a gulp of air.

A large brown-and-black warrior shoved past him and sprinted to the lead, yowling. Sleetpaw's eyes widened as the other warriors followed his lead, each yowling like they were charging into battle.

_The camp is near; Runningpaw is near. No, he's a warrior by now, he won't be called Runningpaw. He'll have a warrior name. I have to be ready._

" _I'm not ready_ ," Sleetpaw gasped, and slid to a halt. _I'm not ready I'm not ready I'm not ready he's going to kill me_ _if I step into that camp-_

_Breathe, Sleetpaw!_

Cats snarled and hissed as they were forced to weave around him, but Sleetpaw hardly noticed. A cream-colored pelt stopped beside him. " _Sleetpaw_?" Brightpaw cried. "What are you doing?!"

Flamepaw appeared at his other side and hissed, "In case you didn't know, _this_ is called drawing attention to yourself!"

"I'm not ready," Sleetpaw breathed. _No no no he's been preparing for this moment, he_ knew _I would come after him, he's so much stronger now-_

"None of us are ready, Sleetpaw," Brightpaw meowed desperately. "But you can't just stand here! We have to follow them _now_!"

He shook his head again. "I-I'm not ready-"

"Too bad," Flamepaw growled, before shoving him forward.

Sleetpaw tried to dig his claws into the ground, but instead he caught one on a branch. He hissed and tried to free it, but when Flamepaw shoved _again_ he tripped and rolled-

And rolled right into the Dark Forest camp.

Flamepaw, Brightpaw, and the remaining cats poured into the camp right behind him. Sleetpaw's breath hitched in his throat when he saw just how many cats called his camp _their camp_ ; it seemed like hundreds!

Muscular, battle-scarred warriors prowled the camp and hissed when another warrior got too close. Pelts bristled, tails were bushed- and there were so many different pelts! I scanned the camp for one specific, black-as-night pelt. _Get ready, he's here somewhere!_

 _Keep moving,_ Sunfrost thought.

Brightpaw hissed quietly in his ear, "We have to follow the patrols."

It was some miracle that his paws weren't frozen to the ground. Sleetpaw swallowed and followed one of the patrol leaders, the WindClan leader, to a large clearing in the center of the camp. Warriors clustered all around, eyeing them. Sleetpaw could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. _Where is he?_

"You alright, Sleetpaw?" Brightpaw whispered.

His breathing felt labored. "I can hear my heartbeat in my ears," he murmured back.

"Impossible," Flamepaw mumbled. "You don't have a heart."

Brightpaw _whacked_ Flamepaw with her tail. "We're all anxious," she whispered. "You're doing fine. Keep moving."

The camp was large, much larger than ShadowClan's camp. It felt like forever until they finally came to a halt. Sleetpaw pulled his gaze away from an ordinary black-pelted tom and observed the clearing. It was spacious and empty of undergrowth, just dead grass. In front of them loomed a tall, tall rock, and he noticed a den carved into the side.

He managed to drag his thoughts away from Runningpaw to think, _this must be where the Dark Forest conducts business. That den must belong to the leader._

_And we must be just in time for a ceremony._

One warrior weaved between the apprentices, hissing, "spread apart! Lionslayer will want to see each of you."

"Lionslayer," Flamepaw repeated. "I know that name. He's the Dark Forest leader. He murdered his predecessor in his sleep, didn't he?"

"Quiet!" Brightpaw hushed him, her gaze trained on Blisterwing.

The scarred-tom padded surely towards the foot of the boulder and sat down. He raised his voice above the chatter and hollered, "Show some respect for your leader!"

At once, the clearing fell silent. It was rather impressive, considering every cat in camp was squeezed into that clearing. _Not every cat… where is Runningpaw?_

Suddenly thunder thrummed underneath his paws. Sleetpaw looked around and realized that the warriors were pounding their paws against the ground until it sounded like the steady beat of war drums.

Blisterwing hollered, " _Lionslayer_!"

" _LIONSLAYER! LIONSLAYER! LIONSLAYER!_ " The warriors chanted.

Suddenly there was movement in the shadowy den. Sleetpaw narrowed his eyes, only for them to widen until they resembled icy full moons. From the den outstepped the largest warrior Sleetpaw had ever seen.

Lionslayer was a dusty golden tom with a serpent-like tail and too many scars to count. One of his ears were torn in half; he looked like the kind of warrior in control of the Dark Forest.

"Great StarClan," Flamepaw whispered weakly. " _That's_ who we have to fight?"

Sleetpaw shushed him, never once taking his eyes off of Lionslayer. The warriors continued to chant as he prowled and then leapt on top of the boulder. They cheered as he observed them, dark eyes moving from cat to cat. His gaze lingered on the new apprentices and Sleetpaw resisted the urge to shrink into the dirt; _those eyes…_

Finally he roared, " _Silence_!"

The warriors immediately ceased. Blisterwing sat up a little taller. Lionslayer's expression morphed into one of a sinister hunter who was toying with his prey. "Warriors of the Dark Forest, the Culling has been completed!"

Cheers met his announcement, but Lionslayer signaled for silence. "Every other season, we assess the Clans' apprentices and select the two we think will strengthen our ranks. It looks like this season has produced another successful harvest."

At his side, Brightpaw simmered. " _Harvest_?" she mumbled angrily. "What, like we're _plants_?"

"However," Lionslayer continued, "the Grouping Ceremony will have to wait. Right now we have apprentices that must be rewarded for their _survival_ ," he smirked. "Apprentices, come forward."

_Grouping Ceremony? Apprentices?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Sleetpaw noticed a group of cats begin to rise. They were all fit and their eyes gleamed with the trademark Dark Forest cruelty. One by one they stood up like a unit, then marched to the front of the tall boulder. A few warriors joined them.

Lionslayer stayed where he was, but Blisterwing obeyed an unspoken command and moved to stand beside a sturdy brown tom. The Dark Forest leader flashed a yellow-fanged smirk. "Clawstick, you still have a full group. Don't tell me you've gone soft?"

The warrior scowled as his Clanmates chuckled harshly. "My group is strong," he said. "They will each make you proud, Lionslayer."

"They better," Lionslayer said, ominously. "Blisterwing."

Clawstick stepped backwards as Blisterwing took his place, and laid his tail on an apprentice's back - a black and white tom. Lionslayer scrutinized him for a moment, then nodded. "Toadpaw, you have completed your training. From this moment on you will be called Toadscar. The Dark Forest welcomes you into our ranks."

Blisterwing bit down on Toadscar's shoulder, and the tom flinched slightly as his fangs punctured flesh. The Dark Forest warriors stomped once. Blisterwing gestured for Toadscar to join an invisible group to the left.

Blisterwing moved to the next apprentice; a steel gray she-cat. _A she-cat?_ Sleetpaw thought. _Does the Dark Forest demand that she become a queen, or will she be a warrior?_

Lionslayer sized her up for a long moment, then nodded. "Slatepaw, you have completed your training. From this moment on you will be called Slatefall." Blisterwing repeated the same process with Slatefall that he did with Toadscar, except he directed her towards a seperate group.

The ceremony made sense as it went on. Blisterwing, the "deputy", would lay his tail on the back of the apprentice while Lionslayer gave them their warrior name. After they received their new name the warriors would stomp once in approval, and Blisterwing would subtly direct them to one of the groups.

The first group was made of only two warriors: Toadscar and Glintwing.

The second group was much larger: Ratfang, Slatefall, Snareclaw, Stainpelt.

Sleetpaw narrowed his eyes as Blisterwing directed the last cat, Turtleheart, to join the second group. What was the difference between the groups? Why were they important?

Once Turtleheart joined the second group, Lionslayer nodded to them and said, "follow the path we have marked for you, and remember where your loyalty falls." _Well, that's a threat._

The large group stood to their paws and sprinted out of camp, tails streaming behind them as the Dark Forest warriors pounded their paws against the ground in cheer. Sleetpaw stared after the group until the last tail-tip disappeared. _This must have something to do with the mountains. But what?_

Lionslayer flicked his tail dismissively, and then Toadscar and Glintwing stood up as well. Instead of following the others they joined the throng of Dark Forest warriors. _They must be staying. Why would Lionslayer keep only two warriors, one of which will likely become a queen? And where in this blasted camp is Runningpaw?!_

So many questions, and not nearly enough answers. However questions were the least of his worries at the moment; Lionslayer leapt down from the tall boulder and strided towards the apprentices, eyes burning.

To Sleetpaw's right, Brightpaw went rigid. To his left, Flamepaw dug his claws into the ground. Sleetpaw raised his chin and refused to display an ounce of weakness in front of this cat.

The dusty-golden warrior stopped at one end of the group and stared straight into a cat's eyes; one of the WindClan apprentices. Sleetpaw begrudgingly gave the brown tabby tom credit when he didn't immediately shrink into the dirt.

"You're WindClan, aren't you," Lionslayer said.

The tom nodded silently.

"What's your name?"

"Mousepaw."

Lionslayer's narrowed his eyes. "An awful small name for such a capable apprentice. From now on, you'll be known as Thornpaw." 'Thornpaw' looked surprised, but nodded.

Lionslayer moved to the other WindClan apprentice; a gray-and-brown tom with a bobbed tail. Unlike his companion, this tom was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "What's your name?" Lionslayer asked him.

"B-B-Beetlepaw," the tom stuttered.

Lionslayer flashed a fanged-smile. "Nice to meet you, _B-B-Beetlepaw_." The Dark Forest warriors howled with laughter. "B-B-Beetlepaw" looked like he was going to pass out.

Sleetpaw expected Lionslayer would toy with the frightened apprentice a little longer, but he didn't waste any time. He moved on to Icepaw next, took an interest in her blood-stained pelt, and asked what her name was.

 _He's doing quick assessments of all of us, obviously._ Giving them once-overs, asking their names; he was preparing to assign them to a mentor. _Or… a group?_

"What's your name?"

"Echopaw."

"Mhm. What's your name?"

"Duskpaw."

Brightpaw was next.

Lionslayer stopped in front of her, gave her a once-over, and noted the way she stiffened underneath his gaze. He asked, "What's your name?"

"Brightpaw," she replied calmly.

Lionslayer nodded before muttering, "A lot of she-cats this season."

And then he was standing in front of Sleetpaw. The Dark Forest leader gave him a once-over, gaze lingering on the black of his pelt. _Something's wrong._ Lionslayer raised his dark amber eyes until they bore into Sleetpaw's. "Who are your parents?" he asked, deliberately calm.

Sleetpw met his gaze and answered, "Swiftstrike and Dapplebird of ShadowClan."

Lionslayer didn't react. "I don't believe I know those names."

"They both died in the first rebellion."

"Aha. So they were traitors."

Sleetpaw nodded.

"And your name, then?"

"Sleetpaw."

Lionslayer eyed him for a moment longer, then he said, "Welcome to the Dark Forest, Sleetpaw."

Sleetpaw thought he could breathe a sigh of relief when Lionslayer didn't see through his lie, until he remembered who was next. "Well, don't _you_ look familiar." Lionslayer sneered at Flamepaw. "What's _your_ name?"

Flamepaw stood up to his paws and snarled, " _Your successor._ I'm going to murder you in your sleep and then _I_ will reign over the Dark Forest!"

Brightpaw choked on her own gasp; Sleetpaw nearly toppled over. The other apprentices stiffened and the warriors whispered fiercely to one another.

Sleetpaw expected Lionslayer to slit Flamepaw's throat right then and there. But instead he threw his head back and howled with laughter: a gritty, cracked sound. Flamepaw stared at Lionslayer with all the hatred in the world, and then his muscles tensed as if about to _pounce-_

Sleetpaw couldn't process what he was seeing. One moment Lionslayer was laughing, but the next, he'd shot forward and with deveasting speed he bashed Flamepaw on the side of his head. Sleetpaw couldn't contain his gasp as Flamepaw crumbled to the ground.

 _Flamepaw is dead,_ he thought. _Lionslayer just- right in front of me, our quest just ended._

Then Flamepaw groaned, a sign that he was _not_ dead, but certainly in a lot of pain. He stood to his paws, legs trembling, and Sleetpaw didn't realize that he was bleeding until he lifted his head and blood dripped down his face; Lionslayer had unsheathed his claws.

Sleetpaw looked at Lionslayer, only to see that he was already padding back to his boulder, tail flicking idly.

**Written in the Stars**

" _What was that_?" Sleetpaw hissed to Flamepaw, as Lionslayer scaled the tall boulder once again. " _Are you trying to get us all killed_?" The ginger tom ignored him, eyes cloudy.

Brightpaw whispered urgently in Sleetpaw's ear, asking what was wrong and if Flamepaw was okay, but he shook her off. Now wasn't the time to fret over the poor lizard-brain for acting like a fool.

Lionslayer cleared his voice and demanded everybody's attention. Once the clearing was silent, he began. "Apprentices, you have displayed skill and ambition during the Culling, but don't become comfortable; you aren't safe _yet_. The Dark Forest does not tolerate your Clans' weaknesses, and if we believe that you've got too much _heart;_ too much _sympathy;_ if you're too _weak_ for the Dark Forest then we _will_ kill you."

" _Or worse,_ " one of the warriors murmured.

"From this day forward, you will train as Dark Forest apprentices. You will be assigned to a group: one mentor, three apprentices. If one of you is killed during training then we will not mourn for you."

 _So that's Onestrike meant,_ Sleetpaw realized. _He wants me in his group, along with two other apprentices._ He didn't dare glance at the two cats beside him. _What are the odds that the three of us will share a group?_

"Thornpaw," Lionslayer suddenly boomed. "Step forward." The WindClan tom silently obeyed. "Icepaw, Beetlepaw, step forward." They obeyed him as well. "You three will train as a group. Your mentor will be Silversmoke."

A pale gray tabby tom emerged from the throng of warriors and padded smugly towards his new group; clearly, being chosen as mentor was a high honor. _Is Runningpaw going to mentor a group? Certainly he must be skilled enough._

"Duskpaw, Echopaw, step forward," Lionslayer continued, causing both Brightpaw and Flamepaw to stiffen. From the group of apprentices, two she-cats stepped forward; one was golden-colored with burning eyes, the other was a sleek, silver tabby. "Sparrowpaw, step forward."

"Sparrowpaw?" Brightpawpaw echoed, confused.

Suddenly a long-legged, dark brown tabby padded forwards. His amber eyes were dull, as if he were bored with the proceedings.

Lionslayer looked at the tom. "Sparrowpaw, your other group members were not fitted to the Dark Forest, and thus you're in need of a new group. Duskpaw, Echopaw, Sparrowpaw, you three will train as a group. Your mentor will be Onestrike."

 _Onestrike!_ The brown-pawed tom was already joining his group, and although his stride was confident, his features were twisted. Mentoring a group might be an honor, but it wasn't the group he expected.

"Sleetpaw, Brightpaw, _Successor_ , step forward."

 _We're a group together!_ It was a fortunate turn of events, but their luck could be running thin. _Who will our mentor be?_

The trio stepped forward at once; the Dark Forest warriors shifted and hissed to each other, and their suspicious gazes provoked a glare in return. They weren't Runningpaw, and Sleetpaw wasn't scared of them.

Lionslayer's rumble commanded attention. "You three will train as a group. Your mentor will be Wolfmask."

Sleetpaw returned his attention to the throng of warriors. _Wolfmask? I don't know that name._ The Dark Forest warriors parted once more, and outstepped-

No one.

Lionslayer cleared his throat. " _I said,_ your mentor will be _Wolfmask_."

Still, no warrior stepped forward.

Lionslayer snarled, " _Wolfmask_!"

The clearing was deadly silent.

Lionslayer glared at Blisterwing but the other warrior shrugged in response, clearly just as lost as his leader.

Once it became clear that "Wolfmask" wasn't going to grace them with his presence, Lionslayer gave a rousing conclusion that inspired his warriors and chilled the apprentices to their bones, and then announced that training would begin tomorrow.

The other groups followed their mentors out of the clearing. Sleetpaw shared hesitant glances with his companions

Flamepaw broke the silence. "Well, we made it, guys. Welcome to the Dark Forest."

"Our quest is only just beginning," Brightpaw huffed. "Flamepaw, how is your face? That looks like a nasty cut."

Sleetpaw growled, "Don't fret over him, Brightpaw; he deserved it!" He took a step towards Flamepaw, getting in his face. "Just what were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that? You're lucky you aren't dead, much less Brigthpaw and I!"

Flamepaw lowered his gaze and mumbled, "I thought Lionslayer would apprentice some of that infamous Dark Forest ambition. Evidently, I was wrong." He turned around, hiding his wound from their view. "We need to follow the other groups if we don't want to get left behind. Let's go."

He started after the others without looking back. Sleetpaw shared a glance with Brightpaw; concern pooled in her pale green eyes. "I've never seen Flamepaw's eyes look so- so _dull_ before. Do you think he's alright?"

Sleetpaw grunted. "That's not important right now. We need to get as much information about this place as possible. I have questions, and I want answers."

Brightpaw nodded. They followed Flamepaw without another word, both lost in their own thoughts.

_Where did the patrol of new warriors go, and does it have something to do with the mountains? Why are there groups instead of the traditional mentor-apprentice method? Who is Wolfmask, and why did he not show up to such an important meeting?_

_Where is Runningpaw, and does he know I'm here?_

So many questions, yet not nearly enough answers.

**Written in the Stars**

As the sun lowered behind the mountains, the steady buzz of activity slowed down to a lull; queens ushered their kits to their nests, warriors finished their duties, and the night guards took their positions. Soon the only sounds came from the Pit.

Lionslayer sat atop the Tall Ledge and watched his "Clan" through narrowed eyes. The Culling was the most important day of the season, and tomorrow a fresh batch of Clan-scum would undergo their transformation to ruthless Dark Forest warriors; or, for some, they would take one more step towards their untimely deaths.

Blisterwing cleared his throat from beneath the Tall Ledge. Lionslayer scanned the camp one final time before he descended the rock and joined his second-in-command at the bottom.

The dark brown, battle-scarred tom dipped his head. "One more Culling taken care of, sir."

Lionslayer hummed in response.

"A few of the apprentices seem promising. Not the skinny WindClan tom or the ShadowClan she-cat, but-"

"Was that blood matted in her fur?"

"Yes. Onestrike said she killed her sparring opponent; apparently he was twice her size and supposed to be an easy victor."

"Hm. Is she underestimated, or insane?"

"Onestrike leaned towards the latter."

"Interesting. Keep an eye on that one. She may need to join the Pit."

Blisterwing nodded. "Of course, sir."

The toms fell silent after that. Lionslayer could sense his second-in-command wanted to say something but was holding his tongue. Suddenly pawsteps sounded from behind them, and a scent that he instantly placed.

A gray tom with dark tabby markings sat down beside Lionslayer. "Lionslayer, Blisterwing. I heard you two missed me."

"Where were you?" Blisterwing demanded. "You missed the Culling Ceremony!"

"Oh no, that's not possible. The Culling Ceremony is _next_ season." The tom leaned in towards Lionslayer and murmured, "I think it's time to throw Blisterwing to the Pit, don't you agree?"

"Wolfmask," Blisterwing growled.

Lionslayer gestured for his second-in-command to silence. He turned towards the gray tabby tom and said, "You knew you were going to receive a group, Wolfmask. You made me look like a fool!"

"You? A fool?" Wolfmask repeated incredulously. " _Never._ "

" _Wolfmask_!" Lionslayer snarled, and finally the warrior seemed to take him seriously. "Is the Culling a simple matter to you? It's the most important day of leaf-fall, and mentoring a group is an honor!"

"If groups are so important then why do you continue to choose me as a mentor?" Wolfmask challenged him. "With what just happened in the mountains, I would think you want as many apprentices alive as possible."

The golden-pelted warrior shook his head, irritated. "If you could train just _one_ apprentice to your standard-"

"None of them are strong enough. Clan blood is weak blood."

"I've given you a group of pureblood apprentices before. They all died within the moon."

Wolfmask snorted. "One had a fear of drowning, one couldn't hunt to keep herself alive, and the other died from _white-cough_. They were no stronger than Clan-scum."

"You've been given an exceptional group this season," Blisterwing cut in. "The other mentors envy you."

"I doubt that."

"It's true," Blisterwing insisted. "At the very least your group is the most interesting. Two toms and a she-cat; the she-cat is spirited, more spirited than half of the toms; the black tom is perfectly skilled, and the other tom is the son of your- _friends_."

The gray tom sat up immediately. That was news. "You're positive it's him?"

"He all but announced it to the entire camp during the ceremony."

Lionslayer frowned. "The black tom - Sleetpaw. Did he seem strange to you?" Wolfmask didn't _dare_ react to _that_ name.

Blisterwing shook his head. "He glanced around a lot, but they were all searching for familiar faces. Why? Did you sense something?"

The golden-pelted tom was quiet for a few moments, and then, "I don't know. Find Nettlewhisker and ask him if he knows Swiftstrike or Dapplebird of ShadowClan, then report back to me."

Blisterwing stood to his paws. "Right away, sir." He shot Wolfmask one more cautious glance, and the gray tom thought that Blisterwing shouldn't be worried about _him_.

Wolfmask and Lionslayer watched the warrior pad away silently. Then Lionslayer remarked, "maybe it _is_ time to throw him to the Pit."

"Oh? You think he's plotting something?"

"He will be soon."

"If you're growing paranoid, I would get rid of Onestrike first. I never have trusted that cat. Too ambitious, if you ask me."

Lionslayer glanced at the gray tom. "Who would replace Blisterwing, then?"

Wolfmask ignored the not-so-subtle hint and said, "send me to the mountains."

"No. You're needed here."

Wolfmask lashed his tail. "Why? Because you need more dead apprentices?"

"I don't think you'll kill this group so easily. They remind me of a few cats."

Three faces appeared in Wolfmask's head right then; they were younger and brighter but no less innocent. "I'm sure you're mistaken. History does not repeat itself, Lionslayer."

The golden-pelted warrior stood to his paws. "For your sake, I hope you're right. Get some sleep, Wolfmask. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Then he disappeared into his shadowy den, leaving Wolfmask alone with his thoughts.


	11. Wolfmask

_"They're put into groups of three, and assigned a single mentor to train them. Now, this is where Wolfgaze is introduced. Wolfgaze is another favorite of mine; at first the three don't take him very seriously because he's kinda goofy, always late, and kinda lazy. But they soon discover that he's a brilliant warrior, and hard-core mentor, so much so infact, that although he's mentored two other groups, both groups died during training."_

_-_ _PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Feb. 13, 2015._

* * *

**Flamepaw**

Flamepaw had absolutely no desire to be awake before dawn.

He absolutely had a desire to make Brightpaw smile.

 _Curse my pleasing nature,_ the tom thought with a yawn, as Brightpaw quietly shook Sleetpaw awake. She murmured something in the black tom's ear and Flamepaw huffed, "You didn't whisper sweet nothings in _my_ ear."

She shot him a sleepy, green-eyed glare. "I'm not whispering sweet nothings in _his_ ear, either. Go stand outside the den before you wake everyone up."

Flamepaw considered protesting, but it was too early for that. Instead he mumbled bitterly underneath his breath and did as he was told, and tried to ignore the very real way that his heart clenched and unclenched. _He thought we were all in this quest together._ If that was the case then why was it so obvious that Brightpaw favored Sleetpaw over him? _And to think,_ she _was the one who worried about inequality!_

The creamy-colored she-cat emerged from the den a few moments later, with their third companion following sluggishly behind her. Flamepaw apprised Sleetpaw and then meowed, "You look like death."

"Don't be rude, Flamepaw!"

Sleetpaw shot him a sleepy glare. "I am not a morning cat, and that is your only warning," he said ominously.

Before an argument could break out, Brightpaw added, "It doesn't help that Sunfrost called a team meeting last night."

Their StarClan mentor collected the trio from their dreams as soon as they closed their eyes. He congratulated them on making it past the Culling, but reminded them that their quest was far from over. Now they were playing the long game; gain the trust of their new Clanmates, become warriors, and overthrow the Dark Forest once and for all.

It all sounded like a much shorter process when Sunfrost first explained it. Now, Flamepaw realized that it would be moons, maybe even seasons before he saw ThunderClan again.

At the end of the meeting, Sunfrost pulled Sleetpaw aside to speak with him. Flamepaw wasn't sure what they talked about, but if Sleetpaw stayed up later than he and Brightpaw then it was his own fault he was so tired.

 _What_ did _they talk about?_ The tom wondered. It probably wasn't anything important if it didn't concern him and Brightpaw, but what if… what if Sunfrost was sharing confidential information with Sleetpaw? What if he thought that Sleetpaw could be trusted the most, or if he thought their team really _did_ need some sort of leader?

Jealousy spread Flamepaw's body like tendrils of poison ivy. It was an icky feeling that Flamepaw had never gotten used to, even though he had experience with it; in ThunderClan it was easy to watch the other apprentices with their parents, their kind mentors, a Clan that supported them, and feel jealous.

And now it was easy to look at Sleetpaw and imagine the way that his Clan must've fawned over him; how proud his kin must be of his skill; how Brightpaw mooned over him like he was a StarClan warrior; and it was _dangerously_ easy to feel jealous.

Flamepaw tried to shake the invisible tendrils off of his body, then looked to Brightpaw; pretty, smart, caring Brightpaw. "Why are we awake so early anyways?" He asked her. "None of the other groups are."

"Exactly!" Brightpaw chirped, like she wasn't utterly exhausted. "We haven't met Wolfmask yet, and I want us to make a great first impression. If he sees we're awake before everyone else then he'll know that we're more dedicated than they are, too." It was sound logic, so Flamepaw didn't argue with her.

A few warriors strolled into camp, jaws laden with prey. He waited for them to deposit it to the fresh-kill pile, but to his confusion, they didn't. Some of them disappeared into a shady den - _the Nursery?_ \- but the others settled down to eat the catches themselves.

Flamepaw glanced at his companions. "That's strange. They don't have a fresh-kill pile."

Brightpaw frowned. "Then, how does everyone eat? Even Dark Forest apprentices are larger than some RiverClan warriors; they aren't starving."

"Isn't it obvious," Sleetpaw said. "This is the _Dark Forest_ ; Lionslayer made it clear that they don't coddle anyone. The warriors must hunt for themselves." So then… if one didn't hunt then one didn't eat.

"Then how do queens eat?" Flamepaw asked. "Surely they don't make them hunt for their own food!"

"Of course not," a new voice spoke up. Flamepaw spun around and came face-to-face with another apprentice. He was a leggy dark brown tabby with cool amber eyes and a somewhat condescending tone. "If a queen is nursing or expecting kits then it's her mate's job to bring her fresh-kill."

Flamepaw eyed the stranger cautiously. "Makes sense," he drawled. "Who are you?"

"Sparrowpaw," came the short answer. "I wanted to see the three chatterbirds who were responsible for waking me up at-" he checked the sky and frowned, " _dawn_? Seriously?"

Flamepaw shared his thoughts, but kept that to himself. He remembered Sparrowpaw from the Culling Ceremony; Echopaw was in his group, and apparently she was a replacement for a dead apprentice.

Sparrowpaw asked what they were doing up so early, just sitting around, and when no one rushed to answer him Brightpaw sighed and explained, "We're waiting on our mentor to show up. We'd like to make a good first impression."

Sleetpaw cleared his throat, like they had given away too much information. Flamepaw scoffed; _who does he think he is, letting us know we've talked too much?_ So when Sparrowpaw asked who their mentor was, Flamepaw replied, "Wolfmask."

Sleetpaw shot him a glare, but he was interrupted by Sparrowpaw's short laugh. "You're awake at dawn, waiting for _Wolfmask_?"

The trio exchanged puzzled glances, and Flamepaw slowly replied, " _Yeaahhh_?"

Sparrowpaw snorted. "Well, I hope you're ready to keep waiting."

"What do you know about Wolfmask?" Sleetpaw asked cooly. Flamepaw got the feeling he didn't like it when other cats spoke to him like- well, the same way he spoke to other cats.

"Depends. You gotta be more clear than that."

"Why didn't he show up to the ceremony yesterday?" Brightpaw tried.

Sparrowpaw shrugged. "Wolfmask hates the Culling Ceremony."

"Hates the Culling Ceremony?" The ginger tom repeated. "But the other mentors acted like it was an honor!"

"The other mentors _would_ take it as an honor, but Wolfmask doesn't like training groups. He thinks it's below him."

Flamepaw heaved a dramatic sigh. " _Great_. Another cat who thinks he's _so much better than everyone else_." Sleetpaw shot him an icy glare.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Brightpaw asked Sparrowpaw. "Have you been here long?"

Sparrowpaw shrugged. "Since I was born."

Flamepaw didn't anticipate the ice that shot down his spine and chilled his blood. Suddenly Sparrowpaw looked a little more dangerous, a little more cruel; he was Dark Forest borne.

Brightpaw flinched like his words struck her; Sleetpaw narrowed his dark blue eyes.

The Dark Forest-borne noticed their reactions, and a frown tugged at his lips. "What? Suddenly I'm different because I was born here?"

"How did your other group members die?" Flamepaw asked abruptly.

Sparrowpaw's gaze flickered. "You think I killed them?" he asked. "Funny. No, I didn't kill them, they died during training. One had a nasty shoulder wound get infected, the other fell out of a tree and smashed her skull. I didn't lay a paw on either of them."

"You don't seem very upset by their deaths," Flamepaw said.

"Everyone dies in the Dark Forest," Sparrowpaw shot back. "I was apprenticed at four moons old because _their_ group needed a replacement. You come to the Dark Forest, you die in the Dark Forest, and it won't do you any good to grieve."

Then Sparrowpaw stood to his paws and walked away, tail flicking idly. He didn't look back.

The trio watched him leave silently, each appraising what he'd told them. Finally Brightpaw broke the heavy silence and murmured, "Apprenticed at four moons old; can you imagine that? He still had kitten-fur."

"It's impressive that he's still alive," Sleetpaw begrudgingly admitted. "It also explains why he was assigned a new group instead of becoming a warrior. He's about our age."

"Lionslayer said that Echopaw and Duskpaw were replacements for his group," Flamepaw suddenly remembered. "And Sparrowpaw said that he was a replacement too; that means no one from the original group is alive."

They were quiet after that.

**Written in the Stars**

Sparrowpaw was right. They waited for Wolfmask-

And waited…

And waited…

**Written in the Stars**

And waited.

"Where is he?!" Flamepaw suddenly exploded, sick of pacing and wondering. "All the other groups have left with their mentors by now, and it's nearly sun-high! I mean, great StarCl-"

Sleetpaw suddenly shoved his tail in ginger tom's mouth. " _Shut-up_!" He hissed. "What sort of lizard-brain are you? You can't just shout _that_ in the middle of the Dark Forest!"

 _Oohhh_ , _right_. Flamepaw had gotten used to thinking of StarClan and fighting to keep their memory alive; sometimes _that_ just slipped out.

He spat Sleetpaw's tail out of his mouth and mumbled, "my bad."

A low grumble caught his attention, and both Flamepaw and Sleetpaw turned their heads to stare at a flabbergasted Brightpaw. She quickly turned defensive and asked, "What? We've been awake since dawn without a bite to eat! Of course my stomach is upset!"

"I didn't say anything," Flamepaw meowed quickly.

"Nope," Sleetpaw agreed.

Brightpaw sighed, casting her gaze towards the main entrance. "What I wouldn't give for a fat trout right about now…"

"Then let's _go_ ," Flamepaw pressed. "We've been sitting on our tails for hours! The other groups have already left with their mentors! If Wolfmask hasn't shown up yet, then he isn't going to magically appear after we finally decide to go hunting."

Brightpaw frowned, unconvinced. She looked to Sleetpaw and asked, "What do you think, Sleetpaw? Is it worth the risk?"

The other tom was silent for a few heart-beats, then he stood up and started towards the main entrance. Brightpaw blinked, confused, and asked aloud, "Does that mean yes?" She followed after him, leaving Flamepaw alone with his shock.

 _What?_ He nearly cried. _So she doesn't have any faith in me, but she'll follow after Sleetpaw without protest?_ It wasn't as if she and Sleetpaw were close before Sunfrost gathered them together. _How does that make any sense?_

Flamepaw heaved an angry sigh before chasing after his group.

**Written in the Stars**

"We should split up," Sleetpaw meowed, as they padded deeper into the territory.

Flamepaw shot him a look. "None of us know where we're going. How is splitting up going to be useful?"

"Because you stomp around like a lopsided badger, so if you come with us then we'll never catch anything."

Flamepaw stopped walking and fixed Sleetpaw with an angry look. "We're _teammates_ now, Sleetpaw," he growled. "If you're constantly belittling everyone then we'll never get along!"

"Then don't give me a reason to belittle you and we'll get along just _swimmingly_."

"Speaking of swimming," Brightpaw interrupted, "I hear water! There's a stream nearby!" She took off in the direction of the sound, and Flamepaw made sure to shoulder Sleetpaw as he passed him. _Arrogant mouse-brain._

By the time Flamepaw caught up to Brightpaw, she was already hovering over the water. "Stay back," she called softly. "You have to keep your shadow off of the water."

Flamepaw obliged, but watched her curiously. He had never seen anybody fish before. "What does fish taste like?" he asked.

"Uh, fish? I don't know, what does squirrel taste like?"

Flamepaw mulled over that before shrugging. "Fair enough."

Sleetpaw appeared a moment later. "This is ridiculous," he announced. "The other groups went hunting with their _mentors_. We should be training right now!"

Flamepaw shrugged. "You're the one who led us out here."

"It was your idea," Sleetpaw shot back.

The ginger tom scowled. "But nobody cared until _you-_ "

"Be quiet, Flamepaw!" Brightpaw hissed. "You're scaring away the fish!"

"How?! I'm, like, a whole fox-length from you!"

"Told you we should have split up."

Flamepaw jumped to his paws, ready for a fight, right as Brightpaw _mrrowed_ triumphantly and smacked a fish onto the shore. "Ta-da!"

Flamepaw and Sleetpaw stared at the fish with bulging eyes. "What kind of fish is that?!"

"It's a carp," Brightpaw chirped. "Certainly not the most attractive fish, but very filling, especially if you're starving."

"I choose starvation," Sleetpaw scoffed.

"I'll try it!" Flamepaw volunteered, even as his stomach grumbled in protest. He bent his head and took a large bite of the carp, chewed,-

Only to start gagging as the fishy oil hit his tongue. He sputtered and spit his bite into the grass, disgusted. "You _like_ that?" Flamepaw demanded, looking up at Brightpaw.

The she-cat scowled. "It's not my fault you've been deprived your whole life!"

" _Ugh_ ," Flamepaw still gagged. "You're starting to sound like Sleetpaw."

Brightpaw looked around. "Sleetpaw! Where did he-" she deflated when she realized he was gone. "He ditched us."

"Good riddance," Flamepaw grumbled. "Sleetpaw doesn't contribute anything, anyway. He just stands around and belittles everybody, like he's something special."

Brightpaw glanced at him. "Sleetpaw _is_ special. He's practically a prodigy. ThunderClan shares a border with ShadowClan, how have you never heard of him before?"

"I guess I was more worried about making it another day than Clan gossip."

The she-cat shrugged. "Fine. But I think you need to work on getting along with each other. We can't afford to ruin Sunfrost's quest just because you don't like each other."

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose you're going to say the same thing to Sleetpaw when he comes back?"

Brightpaw turned her back on him, settling down to eat her carp. "Unless talking fills your stomach, I suggest you go hunting, Flamepaw."

**Written in the Stars**

Unfortunately talking did _not_ fill Flamepaw's stomach, so he entered the forest with a huff.

It was true that none of them knew the territory and risked getting lost, but with towering trees and plenty of landmarks, Flamepaw took comfort in the similarities to ThunderClan's forest.

By the time he caught two mice, the sun was at its highest point in the sky. When he returned to the stream to eat his catches, Sleetpaw and Brightpaw were waiting for him.

"Still no sign of Wolfmask?" Flamepaw asked.

Brightpaw blew out a sigh. "No. Sparrowpaw said he hates mentoring, but surely he won't disobey Lionslayer and refuse to train us, right?"

Sleetpaw shrugged, the remains of a lizard at his paws. "It depends on how expendable he is."

"I have a hard time believing he's a serious warrior," Flamepaw meowed. "If he had any sense, he wouldn't upset Lionslayer."

"Speaking of no sense, it looks like your wound is going to scar nicely."

Flamepaw shot Sleetpaw a glare, painfully aware of the pink flesh where Lionslayer had raked his claws down his face. "You're a fox-heart, you know that?"

"Better than a lizard-brain."

"That's debatable."

"Save your breath, Flame-brain."

"Maybe we should head back to camp," Brightpaw meowed, looking up at the sky. "It'll be dusk soon. Do you think the Dark Forest has a curfew, like the Clans?"

Flamepaw remembered hiding in a tree, holding back his screams as a patrol ripped Rowanpaw to ribbons. "Good question. Let's not find out."

The three cats stood up, stretching out their muscles before starting back to camp. Sleetpaw assumed the lead, Brightpaw close behind, and Flamepaw took up the rear, senses alert. They walked in silence for a while, but the further they walked the more paranoid Flamepaw began to feel.

"Are you alright?" Brightpaw asked, looking back at him.

Flamepaw eyed a holly bush suspiciously. "I don't know. Do you feel like we're being followed?"

"If somebody was following us I would sense it," Sleetpaw said, no hesitation.

A stick _snapped_ and Flamepaw lurched, nearly crashing into the others. "Did you hear that?" he demanded.

"Maybe if you watched where you were going then you wouldn't step on sticks," Sleetpaw snapped. "You're just paranoid and you need to calm down."

Flamepaw shot him a heated look. "Oh, you mean how _you_ were _so_ calm yesterday? You've given me a hard time all day, but I haven't mentioned your meltdown yet, have I?"

Sleetpaw stopped and turned to him, eliciting a groan from Brightpaw. "I did not have a meltdown," he said, each word sharp and cold like an icicle.

"Then what do you call freezing up and saying "I'm not ready" again and again?"

"None of your business!"

"But everything _I_ do is your business?"

All of a sudden Brightpaw stiffened. "We need to get to camp," she meowed urgently. "Let's go, you can argue later."

Flamepaw spun to face her, betrayed. "No, no I'm not dealing with this the entire quest! You can't scold me whenever I say something, but protect Sleetpaw when he goes too far, Brightpaw!"

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Flamepaw, you were right, we're being-"

Suddenly Brightpaw was flung across the clearing, the action deafening. A silent scream was ripped from Flamepaw's throat, and time seemed to slow down even as a gray blur swept past Flamepaw and shot towards Sleetpaw, tossing him aside like- like he was _nothing_.

 _I'm next._ Flamepaw bunched his muscles, ready to avenge his companions, but then the cat turned towards him and-

The breath was knocked out of Flamepaw's lungs; his eyes, they burned.

They were dark, darker than any nightmare he'd ever had, and they _burned_.

 _That's not a cat,_ Flamepaw thought, petrified, _that's a monster, that's a predator, go,_ run _!_ But his legs betrayed him and he stayed there, rooted to the ground.

The cat narrowed its' eyes, then said, "Go. Check on them."

Flamepaw's brain short-wired. "W-what?"

The cat didn't move. "I said, go check on your groupmates."

 _This is a trap,_ Flamepaw thought. But he tossed Brightpaw and Sleetpaw aside like they were weightless, and Flamepaw didn't want to know what the cat could do to _him_. So he spun around and ran to where Brightpaw landed.

The cream-colored she-cat landed mercifully on a patch of dead ferns. Her eyes were open but she stared up at Flamepaw as if in a trance. "Sunfrost?" she asked.

"Shh," Flamepaw shushed her, painfully aware of the cat watching them across the clearing. "Are you hurt? Can you stand up?"

Brightpaw got her legs beneath her and pushed, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as she put her weight on her paws, but she appeared uninjured. "Where's Sleetpaw?" She asked.

"Uh, I think he landed over there."

Flamepaw started towards a hollybush, but Brightpaw jerked him back. " _Flamepaw_ ," she hissed, eyes locked on the mysterious cat. " _He's watching us_."

"I know, just avoid his gaze and follow me."

He jogged towards the hollybush, Brightpaw right on his tail. Sleetpaw had landed upside down on the bush, and although its leaves were pointy, Flamepaw was grateful he didn't land on his head and crush his skull. "What was that?" Sleetpaw groaned, eyes lidded as Flamepaw eased him down.

"No idea," Flamepaw mumbled.

"I'm so sore, I feel like I was just hit by a _monster._ "

"Don't be dramatic, the hollybush isn't _that_ sharp."

Flamepaw resisted the urge to spin around. Instead he turned slowly until he was looking at the cat. He didn't hear the stranger stand up and walk over, but he stood right behind them, as if he'd been there the whole time.

"Well," the cat observed, "you're all still alive. For now, at least. But you did fail."

Wounded pride pushed Sleetpaw to demand, "who do you think you are?"

Amusement flickered in those eyes. "I'm surprised _you_ haven't guessed yet, Sleetpaw. My name is Wolfmask."

If the wind picked up a little more, it could have knocked Flamepaw down. "F-failed?" he repeated. "Failed _what_?"

"You're first test. I've been following you three all day long, and none of you sensed me until it was too late." He narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky that I was the one who ambushed you. There are several warriors who wouldn't have shown you the same mercy as I did."

"Mercy?!" Sleetpaw cried. "You threw us across the clearing like we were kits!"

"Well, the penalty for apprentices sneaking into the forest is punishable by death, so I count the fact that you're still breathing a nice mercy, yes."

Sleetpaw's eyes widened, speechless.

"You mean you've been testing us all day?" Brightpaw asked. "This morning, when you didn't show up - that was a test, too?"

Wolfmask nodded. "Patience is a valuable virtue, and obedience even more so. If you would have stayed where you were a little while longer, I would have shown myself."

"It was Flamepaw's idea," Sleetpaw spoke up.

"Are you _serious_?"

"That's another thing," Wolfmask said, eyes narrowed. "You two argue like a pair of elders; teamwork is essential in a group, and if you can't get along for more than two heart-beats, then you've already died. As a matter of fact, I don't expect either of you to live past tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Flamepaw asked.

Wolfmask turned to look at him, and for a moment, his eyes seemed to smoke. " _Training._ "


	12. The Queens' Politics

_"First is Snowdust... However she keeps the nurses clean and orderly... so the DF let her live. It also has to do with how Wolf pulled a couple strings for her. Speaking of Wolf, they're very good friends. She's actually his only real friend."_

_-_ _PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, Apr. 3, 2015._

* * *

**Brightpaw**

That night, Brightpaw didn't sleep well. And it didn't have anything to do with Flamepaw's snoring.

She couldn't stop thinking about Wolfmask's ambush, and how easily he had thrown her across the clearing. Her aching muscles protested as she twisted and turned in her nest, only reminding her of _why._

Brightpaw wasn't fish-brained; she knew their Dark Forest mentor would be strong and intimidating, but… that moment had been so intense. _Wolfmask_ was intense. She'd thought she was going to die, and the way Flamepaw had prodded her, like he'd shared her fear…

Even Sleetpaw was shaken by the attack. He hadn't breathed a word the rest of the night, his gaze cloudy and unfocused. Flamepaw attempted conversation once they were tucked away in their nests, but he gave up easily.

Now dawnlight crept slowly into the Apprentice Den, and Brightpaw could have cried. She pushed herself to her paws and stretched, a yawn escaping her. _I could lay in my nest a little longer,_ she thought, glancing at the rest of her group. _They won't wake up if I don't prompt them. And Wolfmask said that we would be responsible for hunting our own breakfast._

But as tempting as the thought was, Brightpaw knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway, and she might as well make the most of their morning. With a sigh, she started towards Flamepaw's slumbering form.

**Written in the Stars**

Sleetpaw led the way back to camp, two lizards in his jaws. Brightpaw followed close behind him with another carp in her jaws, and Flamepaw took up the rear with two mice, fuming silently; Sleetpaw had caught one of the mice.

Brightpaw kinda wished he would fume a little louder. None of them were feeling very talkative that morning, and even his ranting would be a welcomed distraction. But for once, Flamepaw kept his mouth shut.

They settled down in front of the Apprentice Den to eat their catches, and Brightpaw's stomach rumbled gratefully as she swallowed the carp. Sleetpaw ate his first lizard gracefully, although his gaze was still clouded. Flamepaw chewed on his mouse for a long while, thoughts clearly elsewhere.

Finally Brightpaw asked, "So, what do you think _training_ means?"

Flamepaw shrugged. "Wolfmask is probably going to make us take turns jumping over a wall of fire while foxes nip our heels. Or something like that."

"Sparing," Sleetpaw meowed. "And endurance training."

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Flamepaw returned to silent fuming. Sleetpaw stared at something in the distance.

Brightpaw blew out a sigh and pushed the rest of her carp aside. Her stomach was twisted into knots already. _I wish Wolfmask would just show up and tell us what 'training' entails. Sitting on our tails and thinking about it is making me anxious._

Then, as if StarClan heard her prayers, Wolfmask stepped into camp with a squirrel tucked underneath his chin.

"Wolfmask!" Brightpaw called, before she could think better of it. Sleetpaw and Flamepaw choked on their catches as Wolfmask turned to look at them. For a moment Brightpaw thought their mentor was going to ignore her, until he slowly made his way toward them.

" _What are you doing?_ " Flamepaw hissed. Only then did Brightpaw realize… she had no idea.

"Um," she started, when Wolfmask stopped in front of her. "I was just wondering… where are you going? Can we come?"

"Why?"

"We haven't explored camp much," Brightpaw replied, thinking quickly. "It'll be good for us to know where we are and aren't welcomed, right?"

Wolfmask squinted at Brightpaw like he thought she wanted to trick him. "I'm going to the Nursery," he meowed. "I suppose you three can come. You'll need to know the queens anyway, Brightpaw. You'll join them soon enough."

The smile that Brightpaw mustered slipped away. "What?"

"Try and keep up. I don't slow down." Wolfmask turned around and walked away, not waiting for them to follow.

"Nice job, Brightpaw," Sleetpaw grumbled, as he swallowed the last of his lizard and pushed past her. Vaguely, she registered that he was definitely _not_ a morning cat.

Flamepaw touched his nose to her cheek. "You alright?" he asked her.

Brightpaw pulled away and mumbled, "I'm fine." She hurried to catch up with the others, dread curling in her stomach.

**Written in the Stars**

The Nursery was in the back of camp, carved out of stone and enforced with holly bushes. _At least the kits are safe,_ Brightpaw thought.

As they approached the den, a calico she-cat poked her head out. She recognized Wolfmask and observed, "You're here early."

"I have a group again."

"So you'll be back to your regular schedule in a moon or two, after you've managed to get them all killed?"

Wolfmask shrugged. "Unless Lionslayer decides to immediately replace them with your brats. Send Snowdust out and I'll leave you alone."

The she-cat scoffed, but disappeared into the shadows again. Wolfmask mumbled a string of curses under his breath before noticing the looks of bewilderment on his groups' faces, and explained, "The queens don't like me much. I avoid them as much as possible."

"They might be kinder to you if you didn't threaten to kill their kits," Flamepaw spoke up.

Wolfmask frowned. "Why would that make a difference?"

Brightpaw noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned back to the Nursery. A white she-cat with a gray mask stepped out, and blinked warmly when she laid eyes on Wolfmask. "Oh, you're early! And you brought your new group; you never introduced me before!"

"Snowdust, group," Wolfmask meowed, by means of introduction. "Group, Snowdust. Now you're all best friends. Sorry you won't be around for much longer."

"Why is he so sure we're going to die?" Flamepaw whispered to Sleetpaw.

Snowdust moved to take the squirrel tucked underneath Wolfmask's chin. "Hush. They look like a strong group to me!" She smiled at Brightpaw, then Flamepaw, but when her gaze fell on Sleetpaw she stiffened. "Um, I guess you'll be on your way now?" she asked, tearing her gaze from Sleetpaw.

Wolfmask nodded. "Sleetpaw and Flamepaw have a busy day ahead of them. I'll be leaving Brightpaw with you."

"Oh!" Snowdust looked to Brightpaw. "Are you retiring soon?"

"What?" Caught off guard, Brightpaw looked between the two cats. "Retire? I'm not even a warrior yet!"

Wolfmask flicked his tail. "I think she needs to start getting familiar with the Nursery, that's all. Besides, it's our first day of training and I don't want any distractions."

"I am _not_ a distraction!" Brightpaw cried, voice rising.

Wolfmask fixed his amber eyes on her. "Really?" he asked. "Because you're attracting a lot of attention right now." He gestured to the Nursery.

Brightpaw followed his gaze and when she saw that a few queens had emerged to watch the drama unfold, her face flushed with heat. "I don't-"

"- want to cause any more trouble," Wolfmask finished. "I know you don't, you're a smart she-cat. We'll meet with you again at dusk. Keep an eye on her, Snowdust." Without hearing another word of protest, Wolfmask turned around and started to retrace their path.

Brightpaw looked at Sleetpaw and Flamepaw. "I don't understand," she murmured. "Why doesn't he want me to come along?"

Flamepaw stared after Wolfmask's retreating shape. "Maybe he really thinks you're better suited as a queen?"

"It doesn't matter," Sleetpaw meowed. He looked Brightpaw in the eye and said, "use this time to learn everything you can about this place. The more information we have, the better off we'll be."

She wasn't sure if it was what Sleetpaw _said_ , or because _Sleetpaw_ said it, but his directions cheered her up a bit. Although she would much rather join her group and begin proving herself, she could consider this her personal side-quest.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

Sleetpaw and Flamepaw hurried after Wolfmask, not once looking back at her. Brightpaw watched them run and longed to catch up to them, but instead she sighed. _I taught Flamepaw half of what he knows,_ she reminded herself. _If Wolfmask is impressed with him, that means he's going to give me a chance, too._

Snowdust appeared by her side and touched her muzzle to Brightpaw's shoulder. "Don't worry about Wolfmask," she murmured. "He has a method to his madness."

Before Brightpaw could ask if that method would result in their deaths, Snowdust turned and gestured for her to follow into the Nursery. Brightpaw sighed again, then obeyed.

**Written in the Stars**

"Mollies, this is Brightpaw. She's going to stay with us today."

A dappled gray queen lifted her head. "Retiring so soon?" she asked, and Brightpaw was caught off guard by her condescending tone.

Before she could answer, Snowdust meowed, "No, she's just visiting. Per Wolfmask's orders."

The calico queen snapped, "Tell _Wolfmask_ that we have enough kits to look after as it is!"

Brightpaw's fur bristled. "I am _not_ a kit."

The calico she-cat fixed her with a glare and retorted, "In the Nursery, you are either a kit or a queen. Anything else is a waste of fresh-kill." Snowdust shifted her weight on her paws.

"Brightpaw?" A voice asked, in the back of the den.

Brightpaw narrowed her eyes against the dark, then gasped. "Softsky!" Bitter queens and wounded pride forgotten, she tiptoed to the back of the den as quickly as possible. There, Softsky laid in a comfy nest curled around a single kit.

"It's you!" Softsky laughed. "Galewing mentioned that a Brightpaw had been culled, but I didn't dare believe it was you! Who else?"

"Duskpaw," Brightpaw purred. "Oh Softsky, I'm so happy to see you! After that patrol dragged you out of camp I was so worried…"

"I'm okay," Softsky meowed. "I was scared out of my mind at first, but the Dark Forest treats their queens well; healthy queens produce healthy kits."

For the first time, Brightpaw's gaze fell to the nursing kitten. "I can't believe you kitted. There's only one, was it a hard delivery?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't an _enjoyable_ delivery, but the herbs they gave me really helped and I had a lot of support. He isn't mine though."

"... Come again?"

Softsky raised her head and nodded towards a ginger-and-brown queen. "Robinheart has mine right now. Robinheart, will you bring them here?"

The calico queen overheard Softsky's request and turned around. "You know the rules, Softfky." Her voice was firm, and Brightpaw expected her old Clanmate to wilt underneath her stern gaze.

But instead, Softfky lifted her chin and replied, "I haven't touched them since last night, Vixenheart. I just want to introduce them to Brightpaw."

Vixenheart narrowed her eyes, but after a moment, she nodded and resumed conversation with the other queens. Robinheart, a small ginger-and-gray she-cat, carried two kittens over and placed them at Softsky's stomach, taking the other tom-kit. Brightpaw watched the exchange, bewildered.

Softsky touched her tail to a silver tom-kit. "This is Pikekit," she meowed proudly. She moved her tail to a black-and-silver she-kit and added, "I'm not so sure about her name yet."

"They're darling," Brightpaw meowed. "I can see where your inspiration for the tom's name came from." The silver kit was the spitting image of his father.

Softsky rasped her tongue over his back. "Isn't he perfect? I worried that somebody would oppose the name, but it seems like names are the one right a queen has to her kits here." She looked up at Brightpaw. "How was he when you left? Was he… was he taking care of himself?"

Brightpaw forced a smile. "He was alright. A bit quieter than usual, but Shadedsky was keeping an eye on him."

"Thank goodness for Shadedsky. What about Hollypaw and Heatherpaw? How did they fare in The Culling?"

With a jolt, Brightpaw remembered that Softsky was their older sister. _She doesn't know about Hollypaw yet. Oh StarClan…_ Brightpaw's tongue tasted like sandpaper in her mouth. _How am I supposed to tell her that she's dead?_

In the end, she didn't have to say a word; it must have shown on her face, because Softsky lowered her head and whispered, " _Oh no_ … which one? Or-or both of them?"

"Hollypaw," Brightpaw whispered. "Heatherpaw survived."

Softsky heaved a sigh, shaking her head. "I remember my own Culling; it was so awful. My one comfort was that I would never have to step foot into the Dark Forest. Fate has a terrible sense of humor, doesn't it?" She cleared her throat and touched her tail to her nursing she-kit. "Hollykit," she announced. "I couldn't think of a fitting name for her, so she will live in memory of Hollypaw."

A smile played across Brightpaw's lips. "I think she would like that. And now, Hollypaw can watch over her."

Softsky hummed, eyes locked on her she-kit. "If only StarClan existed, then maybe she really would watch over her," she murmured, quiet enough that the other queens didn't overhear her. For a moment Brightpaw wanted to tell her the truth about StarClan, but now wasn't the time nor place.

Instead she asked, "What rules were Vixenheart talking about earlier?"

"I knew you were wondering about that." The queen sighed. "In the Dark Forest, queens don't look after only their kits. In order to strengthen group bonds and help the kits grow independent, the queens take turns nursing and bathing each others' kits. I was allowed to keep my kits the first three days, but now they're in rotation. Some days I get them, some days I don't."

Brightpaw recoiled, shocked. "That's horrible! I- those are _your kits_! You birthed them, not one of these other queens!"

"The rules don't exist to help the queens," Softsky murmured. "But from what I can tell, the kits do benefit from it. They don't depend entirely on me, or anybody else."

" _They're kits_ ," Brightpaw pressed. "So what if they depend upon their mother? Yours can't be more than a moon old!"

From behind Brightpaw, somebody cleared their throat. She turned around and saw Snowdust, a tight smile spread across her lips. "Be mindful of your words, Brightpaw," she meowed. "The system exists for a reason."

 _The system goes what's natural,_ Brightpaw wanted to retort, but she took the warning with grace and shut her mouth.

Snowdust sat down beside her. "Wolfmask wanted you to know the other queens; I'll point them out to you. You already know Softsky and I."

"What about Vixenheart?" Brightpaw asked. "She seems to carry a lot of authority."

"She does. I suppose you could say that there's a social hierarchy in the Nursery - the more respected your mate is, the more respected you are. Vixenheart's mate is Blisterwing."

Brightpaw would've groaned, except she expected something like this; in RiverClan, warriors started a family for protection, not out of love. In the Dark Forest, warriors became mates to earn respect. She wasn't surprised, just disappointed.

Snowdust nodded towards a young brown tabby she-cat. "That's Galewing, the newest queen. She retired after her Naming Ceremony. She doesn't have a mate yet, so single toms will be trying to impress her until she makes her choice. Toms don't have the exact same hierarchy in place, but they're certainly more respected if they sire kits."

Brightpaw blinked, caught off guard. "The Ceremonies were only a couple of days ago. She's already retired?"

Softsky spoke up. "A she-cat can become a queen anytime she wants after a certain age. Robinheart told me she retired halfway through her apprenticeship after a run-in with a badger. She was given her warrior name, and then sent to the Nursery."

"Is a she-cat considered more… _impressive_ if she completes her apprenticeship?"

"Most of the time, yes. Toms want mates that will produce strong kits, and completing such a grueling process is definitely a sign of strength. Goldenblaze completed her training and retired just a moon ago, after she convinced Onestrike to pair with her." Brightpaw followed Snowdust's gaze to an aptly named queen, whose stomach implied that it would not be long before she kitted.

Snowdust nodded towards a dappled gray queen; the one who hadn't seemed pleased when Snowdust suggested Brightpaw was retiring. "That's Cloverspots. She actually served as a warrior for a couple of moons until Lionslayer started sending cats to the mountains. Her mate, Silversmoke, would be staying behind, so she retired to stay with him." Snowdust's whiskers twitched. "Sometimes I think she regrets that decision. Anyway, she's still very active and goes hunting with Silversmoke when she doesn't have a litter."

_The mountains, again. I need to find out what's going on there._

"Aren't you going to tell Brightpaw about yourself, Snowdust?" Brightpaw looked up to see Vixenheart and a few others staring at the white queen. She followed their gazes.

Snowdust shrugged. "Sure. I completed my apprenticeship but retired after a nasty incident with a fox. Now I'm the mother of Bark-kit and Whimperkit."

" _Foster mother,_ " Goldenblaze corrected. "Their real mother was killed by a dog."

Brightpaw shuddered. "Those are terrible names!"

"Wolfmask found them, so he named them," Snowdust meowed, beginning to look uncomfortable. "He has a weird sense of humor."

Brightpaw shook her head. _Twisted is more like it._ "So you and Wolfmask are mates? I guess I should have pieced that together."

"No, they _aren't_ mates," Goldenblaze snapped. "And Snowdust isn't even a real queen."

 _A_ real _queen?_ Brightpaw looked to Snowdust, who was shifting her weight on her paws. "What does that mean?"

Snowdust blew out a sigh. "Goldenblaze is just bitter. When the fox attacked me, it nearly tore out my intestines." The white she-cat moved her paws out of the way, and Brightpaw gasped when she saw the pale scar that bludged across her stomach. "I healed after a couple of moons, but I'm-... it left me infertile. So I can never have kits of my own."

Her voice was steady, but she hid her eyes by licking down her ruffled fur. As Brightpaw watched, her heart began to ache.

"I'm not bitter, it's common sense," Goldenblaze meowed. "You don't have a mate and you can't birth your own kits; we certainly don't need an infertile she-cat in the Nursery. Right, Vixenheart?"

Vixenheart shrugged, begrudgingly. "Not really, no. We could have easily added Bark-kit and Whimperkit to the pile of kits we already have and put them in rotation. Snowdust is responsible for knowing their whereabouts every morning and night, but she can't nurse them."

"I do other things to contribute," Snowdust said, tail lashing now.

Cloverspots stretched out. "That's true. She helps clear the bedding and does some hunting, and she doesn't need to nurse the older kits. However," she looked at Snowdust. "You can't deny the favoritism. Any other she-cat would have been sent to the mountains, except Wolfmask fought for-"

" _I'm not having this conversation again_ ," Snowdust snapped, pushing past the queens to storm out of the Nursery. Brightpaw watched her leave, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Wait a moment!" Robinheart suddenly exclaimed, midway through nursing her kit. "She was about to relieve me!"

Goldenblaze rolled her eyes. "She would've just sat on them. It's all she can do."

"I'll take Galekit, Robinheart," Vixenheart meowed. "And Goldenblaze, please - if you aren't bitter then quit picking fights. If you have so much energy then I'll have you take out the solid bedding."

Goldenblaze made a face but didn't argue. The queens began to settle back down, and Brightpaw finally tore her gaze from the light outside the Nursery. "It sounds like they have that argument a lot," she murmured to Softsky.

The queen huffed. "That was the third time since I've been here. I wish they would stop bringing it up; Snowdust thinks about it a lot. But I guess it was very controversial when it all happened."

"Do you know the full story?"

"Not really. From what I've gathered, Lionslayer and Blisterwing didn't think Snowdust was worth the medical attention it would take to save her. Somehow Wolfmask convinced them to keep her alive, and when it was discovered that she was infertile, he agreed to take care of her." She tilted her head. "What I can't figure out is why they aren't mates. Wolfmask does everything that a mate is obliged to do."

"What's the drama with Goldenblaze? Why is she - or isn't she - bitter?"

"That's a little less complicated. Goldenblaze always liked Onestrike, but Onestrike always liked Snowdust. She never gave him the time of day, though. He stopped padding after her due to the whole infertility thing, and Goldenblaze finally wore him down." She shrugged. "At least that's what Robinheart told me."

Brightpaw glanced at Goldenblaze, who was grooming a she-kit. "That would make sense." Then she huffed. "That's a lot of drama to keep up with!"

Softsky smiled. "There isn't much else to do but gossip. A few of the queens hunt, but only when they're not pregnant, and most of them prefer to let their mate do the hunting."

A new thought occurred to Brightpaw. "Softsky… you wouldn't happen to know anything about the mountains, would you?"

Softsky's smile faded. "It's… it's sorta a secret. Everybody knows that _something_ is happening, but only a few cats actually know _what_. Lionslayer, Blisterwing, and one or two of their most trusted warriors."

Brightpaw frowned. "They're sending warriors there. How is it such a mystery?"

"From what I can tell, those warriors don't know _why_ they're being sent to the mountains until they actually arrive."

_Lionslayer sent all but two of his newest warriors there, and there were others before them. Why so many cats? It's not like anything can thrive there._

"Brightpaw," Softsky murmured, catching her attention. "I don't know why you're so curious, but I wish you wouldn't ask questions. A lot of weird stuff happens and we're supposed to pretend we don't notice; it's how you stay safe. To start digging for answers is dangerous."

 _She's probably right,_ Brightpaw thought. _Too bad I've never cared for the safest option._

"Don't worry, Softsky. I'll be careful."

**Written in the Stars**

Brightpaw spent the rest of the evening observing. Snowdust was right; there was certainly a hierarchy at play.

Vixenheart towered above the others, with Cloverspots in her shadow. Goldenblaze and Snowdust weren't senior age, but their mates (well, _mate_ , and whatever Wolfmask was good for) earned them good standings. Robinheart was a far cry from their level, with Softsky occupying the bottom spot. Galewing seemed to be in a league of her own until she picked a mate.

The hierarchy dictated everything, Brightpaw realized. The most respected queens got the plumpest nests, the best positions in the den, and first pick of extra fresh-kill. Nobody ever corrected Vixenheart, whereas she handed out orders to everybody.

At first the unfairness of it all annoyed Brightpaw, but the longer she watched… there really was a working system in place. Kits never needed to cry because there was always a queen ready to soothe them, and if she couldn't, then the others would make suggestions and lend a paw. Of course the same could be said for the RiverClan Nursery, except this unnatural system seemed very effective. Vixenheart ran a tight operation.

 _But it's a loveless system,_ Brightpaw thought, as she watched Cloverspots bathe Softsky's tom-kit with thoughtless motions. _Surely Cloverspots doesn't have the same love for Pikekit that Softsky does. But maybe… maybe she doesn't even have that love for_ her own _kits._ And maybe that was the point.

When dusk rolled around, Brightpaw said good-bye to Softsky and started towards the Apprentice Den. She didn't have any groundbreaking information to give Sleetpaw and Flamepaw, but at least they would know more than they used to. Understanding the Dark Forests' ways was important, especially if they were meant to burn it down from the inside.

She paused on her journey when she noticed Snowdust. The white she-cat was padding into camp, and suddenly Brightpaw remembered one question she never got the chance to ask.

"Snowdust!" She called, racing towards her.

Snowdust halted and gave Brightpaw a tired smile. "I'm sorry I ditched you earlier," she meowed. "I hope the other queens didn't give you a hard time. It takes a while to earn their trust."

"No, it's fine. I mostly talked to Softsky. I just-"

"Oh, good. I like Softsky; she fits in well. And once she finds herself a new mate, she could be very respected in the Nursery."

That made Brightpaw pause. _I didn't even think to ask Softsky about taking on a new mate, but to remain an active queen… she would have to._ Just thinking about Softsky looking at some Dark Forest warrior the same way she looked at Pikefin made Brightpaw queasy, but she shoved the thought aside and said, "Sure, right. I have a question to ask you."

Snowdust purred quietly and sat down. "You seem to have a lot of them. Go ahead."

Brightpaw thought about her question for a moment, and then, "When you looked at Sleetpaw for the first time, it looked like you had seen a ghost. Why was that?"

Slowly, Snowdust's easy exterior melted away. "You notice a lot, don't you, Brightpaw?"

"I try to be observant."

"Good. Now you need to learn to keep those observations _to yourself._ "

Brightpaw stepped back, caught off guard. "What?"

Snowdust met her gaze and said, "I'm telling you this for your own good: there are some matters that are best left forgotten. I don't know what it was like in the Clans, but in the Dark Forest, to start digging for answers is dangerous. You have a future here, Brightpaw; don't waste it."

Then Snowdust swept past her, as graceful as snowfall itself. Brightpaw couldn't pull her gaze away from where she'd sat just heartbeats before.

" _...To start digging for answers is dangerous."_ That was exactly what Softsky told her.

 _What secrets are the Dark Forest hiding, even from each other?_ Brightpaw wondered. _And what answers are they worried that I'm going to dig up?_

_And what could it have to do with Sleetpaw?_


	13. Truth or Truth

_"So in this chapter Flame convinces everybody to play truth or truth... and it's his first interactions with Duskpaw and I just... it just reminded me of the internal battle I used to fight about who he ends up with xD Still don't know the answer to that one, I honestly think I'll go with the popular vote."_

_-_ _PM to Jeffrey Dahmer, May 27, 2020._

* * *

**Brightpaw**

Brightpaw sat tall outside of the Apprentice Den, chin raised, well aware of the weary glances Sleetpaw and Flamepaw were shooting her.

"So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to demand to come along today. I'm a part of the group too, Wolfmask can't refuse to train me."

Flamepaw shook his head. "I don't think you understand the golden opportunity you've been given; Wolfmask is a _monster_. Sleetpaw and I only had to knock him off of his paws to win, and he nearly killed us!"

"It was an unfair fight," Sleetpaw spoke up. "I only have experience sparing _against_ Flamepaw, not alongside him, thus-"

"Sleetpaw couldn't land a single blow on him!"

"I-... well of course I couldn't, you kept getting in my way!"

"I suppose I should be grateful that you're arguing this morning," Brightpaw remarked. "You barely said a word last night." Sleetpaw and Flamepaw had returned to camp with wide, cloudy eyes, trembling legs, very nearly traumatized. When Brightpaw demanded to know what happened, they could only stammer.

Flamepaw flopped on the ground with a huff. "You'll see what we mean if Wolfmask brings you along, although I still don't understand why you would rather get bruised than spend the day gossiping with queens."

"Maybe if their gossip was actually useful then I would stay with them, but I didn't learn much that will help us. We still don't know why Lionslayer is sending warriors to the mountains, or why Snowdust reacted so strangely to Sleetpaw."

"She probably finds me handsome. Most she-cats do."

Flamepaw scoffed. " _Wow_."

 _It's true,_ Brightpaw thought. _Although I don't think that's the case at all._

Out of the corner of her eye, Brightpaw noticed Wolfmask silently walking towards them. She inhaled a steadying breath, then greeted him. "Good morning, Wolfmask!"

"You're late," Sleetpaw said. "You told us to be ready by sun-rise."

"Well, I thought I would be kind and give you some extra time to hobble out of your nests. You did limp back to camp last night, after all."

Sleetpaw narrowed his eyes, while Flamepaw dug his claws into the dirt.

 _Better get to the point,_ Brightpaw thought, swallowing her nerves before meowing, "Wolfmask, I-"

"-will be joining us today," the warrior finished. "Snowdust said she enjoyed having you in the Nursery, but it's time for you to join the rest of your group; I have an important task for you specifically. That is, if you're up to it?"

For a moment, Brightpaw wondered if Wolfmask was bipolar. "Of course I'm up to it!" she exclaimed, as relief chased the tension out of her body. "Lead the way!"

"I don't think I understand anything anymore," Sleetpaw meowed, shaking his head.

"Awful humble of you to admit it," Flamepaw replied.

**Written in the Stars**

**Sleetpaw**

"Wait a moment, _what_?" Brightpaw asked in disbelief.

Wolfmask gestured to the open sky. "I want you to count the clouds."

" _Why_?"

"That's confidential."

 _Somehow, this makes more sense than Wolfmask actually wanting to include Brightpaw,_ Sleetpaw thought.

Flamepaw frowned. " _That's_ your important task for her? How is counting clouds going to make Brightpaw a stronger warrior?"

Wolfmask shrugged.

"Can we just assume there's a method to his madness and move on?" Sleetpaw asked, raising his voice above his indigent group members'. "I would like to actually get some _training_ done today."

Flamepaw turned to argue with Sleetpaw, but Brightpaw stopped him. "Don't waste your breath," she grumbled. "I'll count the stupid clouds." The cream-colored she-cat stalked a few lengths away, flopped down on her back with a huff, and stared up at the sky.

Wolfmask looked at Sleetpaw and Flamepaw. "Now, you two are going to pick up where we left off yesterday; practicing teamwork."

Flamepaw eyed him. "I think some cats need to learn how to be a team player, first."

"Well I think some cats need to learn how to fight before they start giving _me_ critiques."

Wolfmask nodded. "Thank you both for showing me what a bad partnership looks like. How about you do what I actually asked you this time. _Understand_?" The air dropped a few degrees when Wolfmask rumbled 'understand'. The apprentices nodded and quickly moved back to discuss their plan.

 _We just have to knock Wolfmask off his paws,_ Sleetpaw thought. _That's all. I've taken down warriors twice my size, and he's next._

"I have an idea," Flamepaw started. "We should make it look like we're going to circle him, but at the last moment, you'll-"

"We tried to fake him out twice yesterday," Sleetpaw interrupted. "He'll be expecting that."

"You don't know that I was going to suggest a fake out!"

" _Were you?_ "

"I mean… maybe!"Flampaw huffed. "But how are we supposed to practice teamwork if you won't even let me finish a sentence?"

"By letting _me_ worry about our strategy," Sleetpaw said. "Instead of thinking up plans, just follow my orders and bring your physical prowess." The ginger tom _was_ admittedly a powerhouse.

Flamepaw frowned. "You've told me a hundred times that raw strength isn't everything, so why is it the only thing that I'm allowed to contribute?"

"Because, go with what you know. Wolfmask kicked our tails yesterday, and I'm not going to let him do it again today. So here's our strategy..."

**Written in the Stars**

Wolfmask snarled and aimed a kick right at Sleetpaw's exposed stomach, launching him across the clearing; he slammed into a tree trunk with a heavy 'oomp!'. Flamepaw was right behind him.

" _Sleetpaw_ ," he hissed. " _Your strategy isn't working!_ "

The black apprentice pushed his legs underneath him and grit his teeth as they threatened to give out again. "I can _see_ that, Flame-brain! We'll go again on my count: three, two-"

"That won't be necessary," Wolfmask calmly interrupted, raising his tail. Not for the first time, Sleetpaw was impressed (and intimidated?) by how quickly he could go from trying to break their necks to cool and collected. "Today's session is over."

"What?" Flamepaw cried. "It's only sun-high!"

"I'm not going to waste my time kitsitting - I'm a warrior, not a nursing queen." Wolfmask narrowed his eyes. "You two are incapable of working together, even if you share the same goal. You fight independent of each other."

"In the heat of the battle, I'm not going to pull Flamepaw aside and create a strategy," Sleetpaw snapped. _I am not going to limp back to camp like a failure_ again _!_

"You don't understand the advantage that you've been given," Wolfmask meowed. "I've been in your position before; the bond between group members is not one you'll experience in your _Clans_. For as long as your hearts beat, there will always be three cats who you can depend on no matter what." _This is nonsense. Just train me!_

Flamepaw sat down, wincing as his muscles protested. "Why is that bond so important?" he asked. "I know I can count on them; that doesn't mean we have to work in perfect unison."

"But there can't be any division between the two of you." Wolfmask looked between them. "If you're having trouble communicating, then there's something holding you back; a secret, perhaps?" Sleetpaw stiffened. "If you can't lean on each other then you'll die. The brotherhood you two share is-"

"What do _you_ know about _brotherhood_?" Sleetpaw finally snapped. "And why does it matter? If Flamepaw and Brightpaw can't match my skill in battle then no _bond_ will save my life! Teach us the important skills that will actually keep us alive, not this mush!"

His groupmates stilled as the clearing iced over. Wolfmask's expression was neutral, but those eyes of his darkened; Sleetpaw stared into their abyss, challenging.

"Brightpaw," Wolfmask finally spoke. "How many clouds did you count?"

The she-cat looked uneasy as she answered, "twenty-four."

Wolfmask nodded. "Just as I suspected: today is cloudy. You three can be on your way now."

**Written in the Stars**

**Flamepaw**

The walk back to camp felt like a defeat. Sleetpaw stormed angrily at the front of their group, silent as the grave but tail lashing from side to side like a serpent; Brightpaw fumed to herself, mumbling underneath her breath, but her face was tilted to the ground as if hiding something.

After Wolfmask cut their session short, Flamepaw had been just as angry as his companions. But as he watched them drag ahead, his anger began to melt away. _We can't go on like this,_ he thought. _We need to be able to work together, and we need to face Wolfmask with clear heads. He'll kill us if we don't._

 _But what am I supposed to do about it?_ Gloom hung over the Dark Forest like a curse. Morale was not high amongst the apprentices, and they fed off of each others' fear and anger like addicts. _I need to find a way to lift everybody's spirits, but_ how _?_

"Flamepaw," Sleetpaw snapped. "Quit playing games and catch up! It's almost dusk."

Then, brilliance struck.

"A game!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "That's exactly what we need!"

Brightpaw frowned. "Come again?"

"I know how we can lift everybody's spirit; we'll play a game, all of the apprentices! We can play, uh… oh! Truth or truth!"

"Truth or truth?" Sleetpaw repeated. "It's truth _or dare_ , Flame-brain."

"Number one, don't call me that. Number two, I don't know what rules the Dark Forest has, but I'm not going to risk the death penalty over a dare."

Sleetpaw seemed to think about that for a moment, then shrugged begrudgingly. "I still think it's a dumb idea."

"Good. That probably means it'll be fun."

**Written in the Stars**

It took some convincing to get the other apprentices to join in as well, but Flamepaw was nothing if not annoyingly persistent. And he realized that if he could get one cat from every group to agree, then the rest of the group was more likely to follow. So he focused on wearing down Duskpaw and Beetlepaw, and once they finally relented, he told them to meet in front of the Apprentice Den.

"So, you don't think this is a bad idea?"

Flamepaw looked at Brightpaw, confused. "How could truth or truth possibly be a bad idea?"

She shrugged, tense. "Nobody else knows about our quest, Flamepaw; they're all training to become Dark Forest warriors. If we give away our quest, they can use it against us."

"Well as long as nobody asks us if we were sent here on a quest from StarClan, I think we'll be alright."

Sleetpaw rolled his eyes. "And if they do ask, we can just lie. That's cheating, but _oh whale._ "

Brightpaw huffed. "Fine, make fun of me for thinking about the quest. Just remember if things turn sour, I tried to warn you."

Sleetpaw and Brightpaw were forced to quit being such buzzkills when Duskpaw's group showed up. The former RiverClanner seemed a bit cautious, but certainly less suspicious than Echopaw and Sparrowpaw. Right behind them was Beetlepaw's group, with Thornpaw in the lead and a solem-Icepaw.

"Hi guys," Flamepaw chirped. "Ready to have some fun?"

"I don't understand how a game called 'truth or truth' is supposed to be fun," Thornpaw said, sitting down.

"It's just a simple game to help us get to know each other better. We all share a den, but some of us have never even spoken until now!"

"Question," Sparrowpaw interrupted. "Do I get bonus points if I pretend to care?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Flamepaw noticed Sleetpaw abruptly close his mouth, as if he was about to ask the exact same question.

"So we just take turns asking each other questions?" Echopaw asked. "Are there any rules?"

Flamepaw shrugged. "Not really. The objective really is to get to know each other, so… don't ask anything inappropriate, and… you can pass on a question if it makes you uncomfortable, but the penalty is you have to go into the woods and bring back a piece of prey."

"T-the woods?" Beetlepaw stammered. "But it's a-after dusk! We can't leave camp now!"

"Without a warrior's permission," Flamepaw clarified. "I already talked to Wolfmask, and he said he doesn't care."

Brightpaw shot him a glance. "Really?"

"Yep. He said that maybe a hungry badger will get ahold of one of us, and then he'll have one less apprentice to deal with."

**Written in the Stars**

A few more questions were asked, and then the game began.

Seeing as this was all Flamepaw's idea, he had the honor of asking the first question. He took his time choosing his first respondent; it wouldn't be wise to ask Sleetpaw or Sparrowpaw the first question, because their sour response could ruin the whole game. He needed somebody who would play along…

"Duskpaw," Flamepaw started. "Truth or truth?"

A few cats rolled their eyes, but Duskpaw smirked and answered, "Truth."

"What's the biggest fish you've ever caught?"

Her eyes lit up. "It was this _massive_ trout! It was so long that when we saw it in the water, Springpaw thought it was an eel! When I hooked it it nearly pulled me in, and it put up a real good fight, but I managed to drag it to shore."

From beside him, Brightpaw smiled. "I remember that. It fed almost the entire Nursery." Duskpaw returned her smile, and Flamepaw's hopes for the night soared; _they haven't talked since The Culling. It's already working!_

Now it was Duskpaw's turn to ask the question. She scanned the group for a moment, then asked, "So, Sleetpaw, what qualities do you look for in a she-cat?"

_Great StarClan._

"I don't like she-cats."

"What? Well, that's a pity. What qualities do you look for in a tom?"

" _I believe you only get one question."_

"He's right!" Flamepaw spoke up. "But to answer your question, he doesn't like _anyone_. Alright Sleetpaw, you're up!"

**Written in the Stars**

Aside from a few awkward pauses, the game was going better than Flamepaw thought it would. Sparrowpaw took the penalty when Sleetpaw asked him what his darkest secret was, but everybody seemed to enjoy the game.

"Thornpaw! How do you feel about your new name?"

The former WindClanner replied, "It's alright. I was small when I was born, thus 'Mouse', but I outgrew it moons ago."

"Icepaw, what are your thoughts on ice?"

"Ice is nice."

"Brightpaw, what's your biggest regret?"

"That I had to leave my littermate, Springpaw, behind in RiverClan. I didn't leave on the best of terms... I wish I could go back in time and tell her that everything will be alright."

**Written in the Stars**

"Alr _iiii_ ght, Beetlepaw," Duskpaw finally meowed. "What happened to your tail?"

"Duskpaw!" Echopaw scolded.

"What? That's a valid question!"

Thornpaw scoffed, moving closer to the smaller tom. "Right, and it isn't completely uncomfortable at all."

The she-cat shrugged. "If it makes him uncomfortable then he can go catch a piece of prey."

Beetlepaw's eyes widened. "N-no, I'll answer it! It was, um, my first day as an apprentice. My mentor was giving me the tour, when a twoleg dog got loose." He lowered his eyes. "My mentor told me to run, but I w-wasn't fast enough." He lowered his eyes. "He, um he got me by my tail and _yanked_."

Flamepaw cringed, as did others. "Oh, Beetlepaw, that's _terrible._ "

"Agreed," Duskpaw added. "Sorry for asking. In hindsights, maybe not the best question."

Thornpaw snapped, " _You think_?"

"It's fine!" Beetlepaw spoke up, nudging his friend. "I f-figured somebody would ask. Anyway," he mustered a smile, "beetles don't h-have tails, so it kinda fits me better now."

"Actually, beetles _do_ have-OW!" Sparrowpaw glared at Echopaw, who evidently stomped on his tail.

"It's my turn to ask a question, right?" Beetlepaw turned bravely to Echopaw and asked, "Echopaw, truth or truth?"

The silver she-cat smiled, whiskers twitching. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?"

Flamepaw's mouth suddenly felt very dry. His paws began to sweat.

Echopaw huffed, caught off guard. "What?! No, I- I've never-"

"She's lying!" Duskpaw cackled. "C'mon Echopaw, we're all friends here! Tell the truth!"

"You have too," Icepaw added. "It's the rule."

"Or you can catch me something to eat," Sparrowpaw said with a shrug.

"I-I-," Echopaw's gaze flickered to Flamepaw once, then _twice_ …

_What? There's no way it's me, is there?_

The third time her gaze flicked towards him, Brightpaw noticed. Her eyes widened. "Hold on, you have a crush on-"

" _Sleetpaw_!" Echopaw blurted out. "I have a crush on Sleetpaw!"

The group fell silent. Everyone, even Echopaw herself, looked surprised.

"What?" Sleetpaw said, nose wrinkling. "I didn't even know your name until tonight!"

Echopaw shrugged. "Well, you're handsome? And I'm drawn to standoffish types?"

_No she isn't. She hated how distant Jumpfoot was._

"Handsome and standoffish _does_ fit Sleetpaw," Duskpaw mused. "But I thought you were going to say… well, I guess it doesn't matter. Welcome to Sleetpaw's fanclub."

" _Stop that._ "

Echopaw risked a glance in his direction, and their eyes met. Flamepaw searched her face for any sign that she was telling the truth, that she was grateful to have the secret off her chest, but every muscle was tense. As soon as their eyes met, she looked away from him.

_She's lying._

"Flamepaw," Echopaw said loudly, still not looking at him. "Truth or truth?"

"Truth." He mustered a smirk. "Make it a good one!"

"What are your parents' names?"

The question hit him slowly. His smirk faded, and suddenly the air _tasted_ cold.

 _Does that even make sense? Can the air taste cold?_ Flamepaw absently wondered, as his heart rate sped up, faster and faster- _Everybody is looking at me._

"Their names are-um," he forced a laugh, feeling like there was no breath in his lungs. "Wow. Y-you know, it's a funny story, well, not really funny, but it's like…" he trailed off. _Everybody is looking at me. I don't know my parents' names._ "Pass."

Thornpaw blinked. "What? _That's_ the question you're going to pass on?"

"Yeah, it is. I'll be right back… don't have too much fun without me!" He forced another laugh, and then he forced himself to walk, _not run_ , to the camp exit, the heat of everyones' stares burning a hole in the back of his head, until he reached the forest and then he-

 _Run_.

**Written in the Stars**

He ran for a while. He ran until he couldn't feel their stares anymore, until he couldn't hear their whispers, until the wind didn't sting his eyes anymore and his tears quit falling.

Somehow, he ended up at the stream where Brightpaw caught her carp. The moon was just a half-claw dangling in the sky, but the surface of the water reflected it and the casted a calming glow. He paused in front of it, licked his dry mouth, then shot forward to stare at his reflection.

 _Did you look like me?_ He wondered, trying to see his face as if he were a stranger seeing it for the first time. Two green eyes, a ginger pelt with markings; not atypical for a ThunderClan cat. _Or, do I look like you, I guess._

The faces he carried around in his mind were of a brown-and-white cat with green eyes, and a ginger cat with yellow eyes. They were only figments of his imagination, though.

"Sunfrost," Flamepaw whispered. " _Please_ , just tell me their names."

But if Sunfrost heard the small prayer, he remained silent.

Flamepaw closed his eyes and inhaled a breath. "I'm so mouse-brained," he whispered, feeling like a black storm cloud settled over his head. "I'm so, _so_ mouse-brained. I-"

"Flamepaw!"

The ginger tom spun around, caught off guard as Brightpaw and Sleetpaw ran towards him. "Are you okay?" Brightpaw demanded. "Why did you leave like that?"

 _They don't know. No one has ever told them why they should hate me._ Flamepaw had hoped that he would never have to tell them about his parents, that they would always just see him as a mouse-brained tom who didn't know when to shut his mouth, but he couldn't keep that secret anymore.

"My parents were rebellion leaders," he blurted out. "They're the ThunderClan warriors who went to every Clan and convinced them that they could overthrow the Dark Forest. They're the reason for The Massacre; the reason why the Dark Forest posted guards outside our camps every night; they're probably the reason why some of your kin are dead." He turned away, unable to meet their horrified eyes. "I had to pass because I don't know their names. Nobody is allowed to speak them." He heaved a heavy sigh, then quietly added, "Not even StarClan…"

The silence that followed his confession seemed to stretch into an eternity. Flamepaw closed his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. _They hate me. I knew they would hate me._

He heard somebody step forward, and then Brightpaw murmured, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Flamepaw tried to laugh. "Brightpaw, I tackled you the first time we met; I wasn't about to tell you that my parents are the most hated cats in the history of the Clans, too. And I guess…" he trailed off. "I've never had a friend before. When Sunfrost chose me to come on this quest, I thought that this was finally my chance to start over with cats who didn't know anything about me. I should've known I couldn't keep this from you guys forever…"

"Yeah, you should've," Sleetpaw scoffed, causing Flamepaw to flinch. "But… we all have our own issues, both with our parents and ourselves." Flamepaw's head shot up to stare at Sleetpaw, who looked uncomfortable, but regardless he shrugged and added, "In this world, it isn't easy to be a 'good' cat. At least your parents tried to stand for something."

Brightpaw moved to sit beside Flamepaw, and laid her head on his shoulder. "My parents don't love each other," she started. "It's not a big deal because in RiverClan cats don't mate out of love, they do it to feel safe; but I've always thought that if things were different, if the Dark Forest didn't rule with fear, then I would never exist. I don't even think my parents would exist, but if they did then they certainly wouldn't have chosen each other." She paused. "And I think… I love them, but I've always resented them because they couldn't love each other, and I think I've always resented myself because I could only exist in a world such as this."

"I'm glad you exist," Flamepaw protested.

"But are you glad that the Dark Forest reigns?"

"No, but-"

She shrugged. "Then it would be better that I didn't exist, wouldn't it?"

Flamepaw… didn't have an answer for her.

"You're both so dramatic," Sleetpaw said, rolling his eyes even as he moved to stand beside them. He looked at his reflection in the stream like it was the least interesting thing in the world. "I guess if we're sharing sob stories… My father, Stormwind, fought in that rebellion, but the Dark Forest punished him by killing my mother. I was young, but old enough to remember that after she died, he never looked at me again, and barely even my brother."

"You have a brother?"

" _Had_ ," Sleetpaw corrected. "Runningpaw was from their first litter. After Willowstream died, it was really just the two of us. Runningpaw chewed up my fresh-kill when it was too hard for me to eat it; he slept with me in the Nursery for a while; he showed me all of his battle moves. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up…" Sleetpaw narrowed his eyes, studying his reflection a little more closely.

"What happened to him?" Brightpaw whispered.

Sleetpaw was silent for a heartbeat, then shrugged. "He was killed in The Culling. Stormwind passed away shortly thereafter; Runningpaw was his pride and joy. His death sent him over the edge. After that, the only cat I could depend on was myself." _Well, that explains his earlier outburst._

Then Flamepaw frowned. "Wait a moment, you told Lionslayer that your parents were Dapplebird and Swiftstrike."

"I look like Runningpaw, and Runningpaw looked like Stormwind. When Lionslayer specifically asked about my kin I assumed he must have noticed the resemblance, so to avoid any special attention, I lied. I'm sure you would have done the same if Lionslayer gave you the choice."

For a moment, the pink flesh on the side of his face seemed to throb. "Good point."

"Do you think this is why Sunfrost chose the three of us?" Brightpaw asked, drawing the toms' focus. "I mean, I would like to think it's not because we all share cruddy-parent-stories, but… we do seem to be bonding over it."

"I am _not_ bonding with either of you over this."

Flamepaw grinned. "Come on, Sleetpaw, I know you want a piece of this cuddle action! We won't make a big deal out of it, I promise."

Sleetpaw made a face. "As if I would want to cuddle either of you!" he snapped.

"Call it a teamwork building challenge!" Brightpaw pressed, grinning.

Sleetpaw scoffed loudly… then looked away… then slowly moved closer… until he was close enough to touch his head to Brightpaw's shoulder.

"See, isn't this nice?"

" _You said you wouldn't make a big deal out of it."_

"So," Flamepaw began. "You guys don't… y'know, hate me now?"

"Nope!"

"Not anymore than I did this morning, when your snoring woke me up before Brightpaw could."

Flamepaw couldn't help but laugh, and soon Brightpaw was laughing too. And Sleetpaw… well, he didn't pull away, at least.

**Written in the Stars**

The claw-moon provided enough light that he could see his group without risking getting close. The wind carried phrases of their conversation to him.

"Rebellion leaders… nobody… speak them."

"My parents… not a big deal... in a world such as this."

"My father… old enough to remember… Runningpaw."

"... Sunfrost… quest…"

Wolfmask narrowed his eyes. _Wait, what did she say?_

"Wolfmask?"

He glanced backwards and saw Snowdust padding quietly towards him. "What are you doing?" she asked. He motioned for her to join him, silently. She appeared beside him, and raised her head to follow his gaze. "Your group?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"What are they doing out here?"

"Cuddling, apparently."

"Well, it _is_ a chilly night. How did Brightpaw do during training?"

If Snowdust knew that he made Brightpaw count the clouds, he didn't think she would call it 'training' anymore. "You were right; she's very observant. And I think they need her. She's going to be the one to hold their group together."

Snowdust glanced at him. "They remind you of us, don't they?"

"Lionslayer thinks that history will repeat itself."

"Sometimes it does."

"I want him to be wrong."

Snowdust leaned her head on his shoulder, and Wolfmask resisted the urge to lean into her soft white pelt. "Wolfmask, what happened to Stormfall and I isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do to save us. But," she looked back at the apprentices, "maybe you can save _them_."

"They're just Clan-scum, why should I care what happens to them?"

"I guess that depends on what you see when you look at them." She pulled away, and he immediately missed her warmth. "I told Cloverspots I would be back soon."

"I hate Cloverspots."

Snowdust snorted. "You hate all of the queens. Goodnight, Wolfmask."

 _I don't hate you._ "'Night."

He didn't want to watch her walk away, so he turned his focus back to the apprentices. They were bickering about something now, and somehow Flamepaw managed to fall into the stream.

" _I guess that depends on what you see when you look at them."_

When Wolfmask looked at his new group, he saw a lot of things. He saw arrogance, confusion, and fear. He saw potential, excitement, and hope.

He saw his mentor; his brother; and the she-cat he didn't hate.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to fanfiction.net
> 
> find me on Tumblr, KatieK101 :)


End file.
